One Shot, One Kiss
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: (Or, "The Erotic Adventures of Ichigo and his Hypno Gun") When everyone's favorite substitute shinigami finds himself saddled with testing an experimental weapon, he soon finds that things are rarely as straightforward, or innocent, as they may seem. With an awakening libido, and a sudden swell of lustful ladies, just how far will the depravity go? [IchiHarem, smut, crack]
1. A Damn Weird Day

**One Shot, One Kiss**

or

**The Erotic Adventures of Ichigo and his Hypno Gun**

A _Bleach_ smut-o-rama

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_take the warning to heart: this is pure smut_)

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki was having one of those really weird days.

Really, _really_ weird.

It had honestly started out innocently enough, but at some point everything just went completely topsy-turvy, batshit _insane_.

Ichigo had been walking down a dark, secluded alleyway in downtown Karakura, curiously handling a strange, gun-like implement. It looked sort of like one of those cheesy sci-fi laser guns you would always see in old movies, with an ass-load of little knobs and switches and dials on the side. It looked more like something you'd see in the hands of Marvin the Martian than any sort of Soul Reaper.

He wasn't sure, _exactly_, how this thing was supposed to work, either, but he_ did_ know what Urahara had told him.

_"This is a kind of prototype weapon commissioned by Soul Society," Hat-and-clogs had explained a few hours earlier, when he'd handed the contraption to Ichigo at his store. "After various recent events, it was decided that practical alternatives to zanpakuto should be researched and developed."_

_Ichigo had given Urahara a curious look at this. "Okay, but why are you giving this to me?"_

_"Field testing!" said the mad scientist cheerfully. "You're pretty tough, so there shouldn't be any problems if the weapon suddenly backfires~"_

Ichigo scowled. "Crazy old bastard," he muttered darkly. He did not appreciate Urahara's eccentricities, no matter how helpful the man himself had proven to be in the past. It was especially annoying because of how often he wound up getting conned by Hat-and-clogs into putting his own ass on the line in the exiled captain's place.

"How's this thing even supposed to work, anyways?" Ichigo wondered irritably, holding the so-called gun up to his eye and smacking the side of it. He'd tried pulling the trigger maybe a hundred times, earlier, while testing the thing out, but no matter how he'd fiddled with the weapon he hadn't gotten so much as a spark out of it.

Nothing. No matter how Ichigo tried it, this gun did absolutely—

At that moment, something happened.

Ichigo bit back a yelp when the outlandish-looking gun he had been examining in his hands suddenly let off a blast of red energy that shot out of the alleyway. It was a visible sphere of concentrated reiryoku, in shape and color reminiscent of a _bala_. The bolt of spiritual power zoomed out of sight, small and fast, not unlike an actual bullet.

Looking on, dumbfounded, Ichigo saw the bolt impact with someone in a middle school girl's uniform, someone who happened to be walking past the alley at just that moment in time. This someone immediately collapsed to the sidewalk, and Ichigo ran out of the alley to check on them.

"_Shit!_" he quietly cursed, kneeling down next to the girl who was face-down on the pavement. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, grabbing her shoulder with one hand and rolling her over.

He almost blacked out when he realized the girl was none other than his sister, Karin.

The petite, black-haired girl moaned softly at the touch of Ichigo's hand on her shoulder. Her dark eyes fluttered open, but there was something different about them. They were glassy, and their color was slightly dull.

"Master..." she whispered, the residual hollow reiatsu left in her from the blast resonating with its source to produce a hypnotic effect latent. "Your wish is my command..."

Ichigo swore, and decided that he had to take Karin somewhere else. And, figuring that, if anyone knew what was going on with Karin, it would be a certain exiled shinigami scientist, Ichigo raced to the Urahara candy store with his nearly senseless sister in his arms.

When Ichigo reached the front of the shop, nearly tripping over a sweeping Ururu in his haste, he kicked the door with all of the considerable force his legs could muster.

"Oy! Hat-and-clogs! Get out here!" he shouted, the shop's astonishingly sturdy shoji door somehow managing to stand up to his assault.

"Yes?" said Urahara, peering over Ichigo's shoulder with the lower half of his face hidden by a paper fan. "What's so urgent that you feel the need to try and kick in my door?"

Ichigo, too concerned about his sister to even be creeped out by Urahara's sudden appearance, spun about face and held Karin up to Urahara.

"Something's wrong with Karin!" he snapped.

"Oh," said Urahara after taking a moment to pull down Karin's lower eyelids and inspected her pupils. "Is that all? It looks like it's nothing more than a simple cognitive override resulting in a passive, highly suggestible state of mind for the subject."

He laughed behind his fan at Ichigo's blank expression.

"It's just hypnosis, is all," he explained. "Though I must admit that am interested in how it happened, considering our past experiences with hypnotic powers..."

Ichigo shuddered, recalling Aizen and Tsukishima.

Karin, for her part, took that moment to turn around in Ichigo's arms and look up at him.

"Do you want me to service you, master?"

Ichigo blanched, and Urahara laughed once again in that infuriatingly superior manner of his.

"You can borrow my storeroom, if you'd like~" he offered cheerfully, greatly enjoying the horrified expression on Ichigo's face.

"If it pleases master," Karin said in a monotone, looking up at Ichigo expectantly.

He sighed.

"Sure, why not," Ichigo muttered. "At least that way nobody we know should see you acting odd..."

Urahara chortled and waved the pair inside. Turning to spare Ururu a glance, a devious idea formed in his mind.

"Ururu," he called out, "Would you be a dear and come help me with these two?"

Meekly nodding, the girl followed Urahara in, to where Ichigo and Karin were waiting in the dusty storeroom. Ichigo was seated atop a dusty crate, and Karin was kneeling before him, hands on her knees.

The latter was the first one to respond to the pair's entrance.

"Ah," Karin said, her head turning almost robotically to survey the shifty store manager and his cute little assistant. "Are you here to help me service master?"

Urahara sweatdropped. "No, no," he said, waving his fan dismissively, "I'm just here as an observer~"

"I wasn't talking to you... pervert," she deadpanned, causing Urahara to sweatdrop again. "I was talking to her."

She pointed at Ururu, who blushed, her face turning beet red.

"N-no," the girl stammered nervously, before pausing for a moment, then adding, almost as if an afterthought, "... unless I am?"

Her tone of voice was uncertain, and she was looking up at Urahara imploringly, as if asking him for an answer.

"Not unless you want to," the blonde ex-shinigami said brightly.

This caused Ururu to blush and fall silent, her gaze drifting towards Ichigo's crotch.

The teen in question felt like groaning. But he didn't, not quite. Instead, he closed his eyes and started massaging his temples.

"Hat-and-clogs..." he darkly grumbled. "Could you _please _get your employee to stop eyeing me like I've got a lollipop hidden in my underwear? It's weirding me out." He scowled. "And what the hell is wrong with Karin, anyways? I mean, she's hypnotized, okay, but _why? _YOU were the one who gave me that gun. Remember?"

"No~" said Urahara cheerfully, chuckling behind his fan. "Not particularly~"

Ichigo glared daggers at the mad scientist.

"I hate you," he told the man, absentmindedly batting a hand away from his zipper for what had to have been the third time, already, not even bothering to look away from Kisuke as he did so. "And _would you stop that, Karin?!_" he snapped at his sister, causing her to look up at him quizzically.

"What?" she said innocently, or as innocently as she could with that creepy monotone. "It's not me, this time."

Ichigo blinked, taken aback by this response. He hesitated for only a moment, but that single moment was all the opening the true perpetrator needed. With remarkable haste and deftness, a small, dainty hand unzipped Ichigo's trousers, slipped down his boxers, and grabbed hold of his dick.

All in under a second.

Ururu held Ichigo's penis in her hand, observing it with an almost awed expression.

"So this is what one looks like..." she whispered, paying no heed to Ichigo's yelp. "It's so_ big_..."

Ichigo groaned as he saw the girl playing with his member, tracing her fingertips along the veins that marked the length of his semi-erect dick and marveling at how it reacted to her touch. A large part of him wanted to make Ururu stop, to say that this was inappropriate, but there was also a small voice in the back of his head saying to just let things play out however they might and just go along for the ride.

This slight indecision was what ultimately gave him pause. It was only for a moment, but that solitary moment of hesitation was enough of an opening (and invitation) for Karin.

Yanking Ichigo's trousers the rest of the way down his legs, Karin leaned forward below Ururu, opening her mouth to lick the base of his shaft before taking one of his balls into her mouth. Ururu, following the Kurosaki girl's lead, cupped the remaining testicle with one hand, gently squeezing and teasing it, while her other hand rubbed up and down his shaft. And any power (or inclination) Ichigo might have still had left to resist at that point was immediately sucked away when Ururu, who had been eyeing the tip of his manhood curiously for a while now, leaned her head in to plant a kiss *_chu_* on the head of his penis, before taking the tip into her mouth, tentatively licking and sucking upon it like one might a popsicle.

All of this stimulated and aroused Ichigo, and by this point he was completely lost in a haze of pleasure. Between Karin from beneath and Ururu from above, Ichigo's little Zangetsu was just about ready to go bankai. And yet,what finally finished him off was not Karin lightly nibbling on his testicles, even though the sensation was exquisite, or Ururu pulling back to blow cutely on the tip of his member, even though it felt incredible.

No, it was the looks on their faces – the cute yet oh-so-lewd expressions – that did Ichigo in and caused him to blow.

He came without warning, his semen spurting out into Ururu's open mouth. ...most of it, anyways. There was a bit that got in Ururu's eye, causing her to squeak in surprise, and a fair amount of it also covered her lips. The young assistant rubbed her eye, wiping away what had gotten into it, and she looked about ready to swallow when Ichigo got a perverted idea.

Normally, Ichigo would have never acted on such a dirty thought, but this was so far outside of normal for the substitute soul reaper that he decided _in for a penny, in for a pound_ and voiced this idea, this crazy, perverted idea that seemed to come straight out of nowhere.

"Hey... Ururu..." Ichigo said before the girl could swallow his semen, having to momentarily fish through his memory to find her name, "...how about you share some of that with Karin?"

Ururu, despite not being under the effects of the hypnotizing gun, readily obeyed. Awkwardly, at first, she wrapped her arms around the other girl and chastely kissed her on the mouth.

But Karin was not so reserved, and she hungrily attacked back, her tongue invading the recesses of Ururu's mouth and stealing for herself as much of her master's semen as she could. In her normal state of mind, Karin would have been disgusted by the overpowering, salty taste, but under the hypnotic effects of the gun it was the most delicious thing she had ever sampled, and Karin as she presently was could not imagine deriving nourishment from anything less than her big brother's seed.

Ururu was quickly overpowered by the more athletic, hypnotized Karin, and she soon found herself on her back. She moaned as the dark-haired Kurosaki daughter reached a hand under her shirt and started toying with her small breasts, squeezing and rubbing and pinching her nipples. By that point all of the semen had long since been swallowed or forgotten, and now Karin was molesting Ururu solely for the sake of molesting Ururu... well, that and pleasing her master.  
Ichigo, for his part, was starting to get hard again from the sights (the skirt of Karin's school uniform was riding high on her bottom and her thin, white cotton panties were soaked through to the point of near transparency), the sounds (Ururu had a wide range of squeaks and yelps, and her girlish moans were gasoline to Ichigo's fire), but most of all the sense of power. It was intoxicating to him, holding so much control over someone's actions, and he got a slight head rush when he told Karin to flip Ururu's dress up and pull down her panties and she then actually did as he ordered.

Ichigo's penis twinged pleasantly at the sight of Ururu's now exposed pussy, the lips of which Karin had taken the liberty of spreading with her index and middle fingers.

"Does this please you, master?" she asked him, "Do your loins stir at the thought of plunging deep into this girl, of debasing her and turning her into nothing more than a tool for your pleasure?"

Ururu whimpered longingly at that moment, as if to punctuate Karin's remark, and Ichigo groaned, his erection flying at full mast once more.

"It does..." he said, jerking himself off as Karin then proceeded to flip up her own skirt and lower her panties, bending over and spreading her buttcheeks, presenting her anus.

"Do you wish to defile us in every way, master?" she asked, panting slightly as juices dripped from her burning, aching pussy. "To fill our every hole with your seed and claim us as your own?"

"I do..." Ichigo groaned huskily, before standing up, no longer satisfied with his own hands. "... and I will."

"Then take us, master," she said, "Use our bodies however you see fit, for as long as amuses you, and use that tool to claim even more as your loyal servants, if you so wish, even though none could ever be more devoted to you than I am."

And Ururu whimpered.

"Maybe I will do that..." Ichigo murmured, "..._later_. But for now... you two are enough."

He walked forward slowly, his member erect. He grabbed Karin by her hips, leaning against her and pressing the tip of his penis against the entrance of her anus.

"Ahn..." Karin moaned, grinding her backside against her brother's erection. "So you wish to take me there, master...? To tear up my ass with your dick?"

"Yeah..." said Ichigo. "It's too nice to ignore... so firm and tight..."

He grunted as he pushed the tip of his penis in, eliciting an exquisite moan from his sister.

"Master..." she moaned, flushed and panting as she pressed her ass against his hips, gradually forcing his length inside of her.

"You're a dirty girl, Karin," Ichigo told her, grunting as he felt the walls of his sister's anus stretching as best they could to accommodate his formidable girth. "Even before this... always wearing shorts... constantly bending over... to tie your shoes... or pick something up... teasing me... with that tight little ass... You've always wanted this... haven't you..." he panted as he started thrusting in and out of her.

"But of course," Karin replied with a moan, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as Ichigo plowed her ass. "How could I ever not desire you, master?"

Ichigo groaned as he felt his sister's ass suddenly clench. Unable to hold it any longer, he came inside of her, filling her ass with his thick seed.

He pulled out with a sticky, squelching noise, and Karin collapsed bonelessly to the floor, completely spent. She had a euphoric expression on her face, and her eyes seemed a little clearer now.

"Ah...haha..." Karin murmured. "I am such a filthy girl... coming just from having master inside my ass... how shameful... how delightfully shameful..."

She then smiled when she looked up and saw that Ichigo was still erect.

"You aren't done..." she said, "Yet I fear that my body is too weak for you, master... for I cannot even lift my head, now... but if you still wish to use my body, master..."

"Nah," Ichigo muttered. "Take a break. You earned it."

Karin smiled, looking up at him worshipfully.

"Master is too kind..." she whispered, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "...truly, you are the only master I could ever want..."

"..." Ichigo sweatdropped at this comment, before shaking his head and turning his attention to Ururu, who was moaning and touching herself, having completely disrobed at some point while Ichigo and Karin were fucking. He grew harder, if that were possible, at the sight of the girl's hairless, virgin pussy, and decided then and there to take her as well.

Kneeling down over Ururu, who was lying on her back, he lined himself up with her entrance. She looked him in the eye, blushing.

"Do you..." Ichigo started awkwardly.

"Yes," Ururu said quietly, smiling softly as she wrapped her small arms around him. "Go ahead... master..." she told him shyly.

Ichigo was unable to hold himself back at those words, and he plunged straight into her awaiting pussy, causing Ururu to scream out in a sublime, mind-melting blend of ecstasy and agony. Blood mixed with lubricating juices as the substitute soul reaper pumped in and out of the petite girl, driving her small frame into the ground with force of his fucking.

Ururu moaned and squealed as Ichigo's massive dick felt like it was tearing her pussy apart. Her pelvis ached exquisitely from the way he was ramming into her, and she knew that she would scarcely be able to walk for nearly a week if Urahara didn't feel like using kido to fix her back up as good as new.

But she didn't care. She simply smiled as she melted into Ichigo, and then she screamed when she reached climax, her pussy clenching with the force of a vise grip as her nectar gushed forth.

Ichigo groaned when he felt Ururu tighten around him. He was close to climax as well, and that just about pushed him over the edge. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he got the thought that he should pull out lest he impregnate the girl, but another part of him wanted to stay inside of her, not wanting to leave because it felt too good.

His senses lost in the heat of the moment, Ichigo decided not to worry about it. He was in no state to be weighing the consequences of his actions right then, and the wondrous tightness of Ururu's pussy was too much for him to leave.

So he came in unto her with prolonged grunt, their bodies hot and sweaty, and his seed filling up her womb.

"Ara ara," Urahara said from the sidelines, where he had been watching the whole thing, forgotten by the trio in the midst of their passion. "I hope you're willing to take responsibility for your actions, Ichigo~"

The teen in question blinked, staring down into Ururu's half-lidded eyes which were glazed over and dull from exertion. Then he looked up at Urahara, blinking again.

He looked back down at Ururu, whose cute little body was flushed and coated with sweat.

"Ah..." he murmured weakly. "... _shit_."

Urahara laughed at Ichigo from behind his fan.

"Just kidding~" he said brightly. "Do you really think I would risk losing one of my cute little assistants for nine months? No, no, the body you're in is perfectly sterile."

Ichigo blinked again. Then he jumped up and glared at Urahara.

"Ehhhh?!" Ichigo roared indignantly, "What did you do to me, you Hat-and-clogs bastard?!"

"Maa, maa, you misunderstand me," Urahara said, unperturbed. "Your original body is just the way you left it."

Ichigo blinked again.

"... eh? My original body...?"

"Yes," Urahara said with a nod of his head, "your original body. What you are currently inhabiting..." he flicked his fan closed and tapped it on Ichigo's shoulder. "... is a special, custom designed gigai. It's a state-of-the-art model, based on the type of gigai developed for use by shinigami who have to make long stays in the human world, for one reason or another... They're designed to be sterile, since there's been trouble in the past with shinigami who 'went native' or procreated with humans while in the world of the living."

He then paused, smirking mischievously.

"...Of course," the exiled scientist added, "I've also added a few other modifications... such as eliminating that pesky human refractory period, among other things..."

Ichigo stared blankly at Urahara, who shook his head and sighed.

"The refractory period is the recovery phase after orgasm during which it is physiologically impossible for an individual to have additional orgasms," he elaborated.

"Oh," Ichigo said. "...so is that how...?"

"Yes, that is how you were able to get erect again, multiple times, so shortly after ejaculating."

Ichigo then scowled.

"But then, why would you...?"

Urahara smiled enigmatically, once more unfolding his fan and concealing his mouth.

"Let's just say..." he said, in that mysterious manner of his "...that I am not one to leave my debts unpaid. You have a great help to me, Ichigo... at the very least, I owed you for taking out Aizen."

He paused, then laughed.

"Well, not anymore, though," he added as an afterthought. "After all, I _did_ give you that gun..."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"That's right..." he muttered, remembering the reason he had come there in the first place. "You bastard! So you knew what was going to happen?!"

"More or less~!" Urahara said cheerfully. He then casually ducked a punch from Ichigo, sidestepping him and pushing down on the teen's head, causing him to overbalance and fall on his face.

"Ahhh... Be careful, Ichigo," he advised brightly. "You're still young, and inexperienced in many ways. So go out and enjoy your youth, and gather many new experiences. Go, and become a man among men, Ichigo Kurosaki..."

He then vanished in a sudden flash-step, leaving Ichigo, Karin, and Ururu to their own devices.

"_...Now consider us even..._"

Ichigo sighed, and looked down at the two girls.

"Great..." he muttered, "...so Hat-and-cogs is taking pages out of the old man's book, now? What a pain in the ass... _Now_ what do I do?"

* * *

Ultimately, Ichigo decided he'd go out into the town. Maybe he could find someone _sane_ to talk to.

Naturally, Karin wanted to follow him, though she was still too weak to walk quite yet. Ururu also wanted to go with, apparently having decided to also become a slave to Ichigo (despite his halfhearted protests). But she was too sore to walk right, having to sort of slowly waddle along.

So he somehow got roped into carrying the two of them on his back. They weren't too heavy for him to lug around, not by a long shot, but it felt very awkward nonetheless, especially considering what he had just finished doing to them.

Eventually, after about twenty minutes of aimlessly wandering through Karakura looking for someone he knew, Karin and Ururu were well enough to walk under their own power and so he set them down. And right after he did so, he heard a familiar voice call his name.

He turned around.

Ichigo blinked at the sight of Mahana... _something or other_... a girl from school. She was decently attractive, with goodly sized breasts by normal standards, though unremarkable compared to some of the other people he knew. Still, she was one of the more popular girls with the boys in his school, based largely on her casual, regular flouncing of the dress code by always leaving the top buttons of her shirts undone, showing off a decent amount of cleavage for a high schooler.

It still couldn't compare with the likes of Kukaku or Matsumoto, but then that was hardly a fair comparison.

Naturally, Ichigo's eyes flicked down to the cleavage Mahana was always showing, before flicking back up to her eyes.

"... Hey..." he said somewhat awkwardly. He never really had any contact with the girl, either inside or outside of school, but she was amiable with Orihime, and had been something like a friend of sorts to Rukia, back during the shinigami lieutenant's first stay in Karakura, so he figured she had to be a decent enough person. "... uh... Banana, right...?"

...though he still sucked at remembering names.

Mahana pouted, before smiling once again and cheerfully saying, "No, it's Mahana."

The moment she reminded Ichigo of her name, the gun (stored in his front pants pocket) registered her as someone he knew, and fired off a small spherical blast of red hollow reiryoku, which shot straight into her cleavage, the crimson glow splashing across her breasts before flowing over the rest of her body. Her eyes became dull and unfocused, and she went limp.

Just before she could collapse to the ground, Ichigo rushed forward and caught her. Swearing, he knew he had to get her off of the street. Deciding that he did not want to risk any awkwardness from taking Mahana home, Ichigo decided he'd simply drag her into a nearby alley and wait for her to come to.

Setting the girl down on the ground and propping her up against a wall, Ichigo sat down across from her. As he waited for Mahana to come to, Ichigo found his eyes drawn once more to her cleavage, and a small, long-suppressed, perverted part of him imagine what it would be like to stick his dick between her tits... or to fuck her mouth... or to pound her pussy... or to ream her ass...

Against his better judgement, feeling his member start to harden at the sight of the unconscious girl propped up before him, Ichigo lowered his zipper and took out his penis.

Karin and Ururu saw this, and they also saw the way their master was looking at this girl. So they shared a glance, and in a moment of unspoken communication, they stepped forward and undid the rest of the buttons on Mahana's shirt, exposing her decently sized breasts, which were only kept just barely decent by a small, lacy black bra.

Ichigo stood up and walked towards Mahana, reaching down to grab her chin and open her mouth before sticking his penis in. He could barely fit even half of his length into her mouth with risking choking her, but Ururu rose to the task and started licking the exposed remainder of his shaft and shyly toying with his balls.

Karin, meanwhile, unclasped Mahana's bra and and took it off before starting to play with the older girl's breasts, rubbing and kneading one while sucking and nibbling on the other.

Ichigo, mindful of Ururu beneath him, started pumping in and out of Mahana's mouth, grunting as he felt himself grow more stimulated with every thrust.

After a few moments in this manner, Ichigo felt a sudden suction on his dick, and looked down to see Mahana's eyes flutter open, her tongue sliding clumsily over the meat in her mouth.

For a moment, Ichigo froze up, realizing with a moment of horrible clarity just what he was doing, and what it would look like.

Frantically, and quickly, as though he had been burned, Ichigo immediately recoiled, pulling himself out of Mahana's mouth and falling on his ass as he backed away.

"Th-this isn't what it looks like!" he stammered frantically, holding up a hand in a gesture for _stop_ or_ wait_. "I-I can explain!" he said, his member standing straight up, still wet with a mixture of precum and Mahana and Ururu's saliva, even as his sister continued to alternate being suckling and groping the stirring girl's breasts.

He would have continued trying to defend himself, but no accusations came, and when he looked into Mahana's eyes, he realized that they looked the same way Karin's did – glazed over and sort of unfocused, like the lights were on but nobody was home.

And then Mahana spoke, and he finally put two and two together (Ichigo could be surprisingly dense for someone with such high grades).

"Master..." she said slowly, in a monotone completely unlike her usual manner of speech, really driving home the fact that she was actually, honestly hypnotized.

She looked down at her exposed breasts, which were currently being singlemindedly sucked upon by a stunningly obstinate Karin. Then she moved her gazed to Ichigo's erect penis.

"... allow me to service you with my breasts," she concluded, gently pushing Karin off of her before getting down on all fours and crawling towards Ichigo, her bosoms dangling pendulously. Enveloping Ichigo's intimidating member in her modestly generous chest, Mahana started rubbing her tits up and down his cock, squeezing them tightly together and licking the head of his penis. Ichigo moaned as she did this, bucking his hips roughly in time with the movement of her breasts.

Karin and Ururu gathered on either side of the pair, watching in a mixture of curiosity and slight envy as Mahana pleasured her master with both her tits and her mouth, sucking on the head of his penis as she massaged the shaft with her breasts.

"Incredible..." Ichigo moaned as he luxuriated in the feel of her tits enfolding his member, "You're incredible at this..."

"Thank you, master," Mahana said through a mouthful of his dick, which was so large that nearly half of it was sticking out of her cleavage at any given moment. "My body exists only to pleasure you."

"Well it's doing a damn good job of it," Ichigo grunted, feeling the pressure building up in his loins at Mahana's words.

"You are too kind, master," Mahana murmured, making a particularly lewd face as she teased the slit in the head of his penis with the tip of her tongue. "Do not hesitate to reprimand me for my failure. If there is any part of me that fails to please you to the fullest, I would rather have that part torn out from my body than continue to disappoint you. If my breasts fail you, lop them off. If my hands fail you, cut them off. If my feet fail you, chop them off. If my mouth, or my ass, or my pussy fail you, seal them with cement. For I would rather die than fail to please you."

The civilized human and soul reaper parts of Ichigo were greatly perturbed by the morbidity of Mahana's words, but the savage hollow within him was pleased, and his arousal grew even greater. And it was too much for him to hold on any longer. With a final buck of his hips, he came.

Mahana watched in wonder as a great quantity of semen spurted out from Ichigo's penis, great sticky ropes of his white, strong-smelling sperm covering every inch of her chest.

"Master's seed..." she whispered in an awe-struck tone, wiping a bit of it off into her hands, which she then raised up to her face. She inhaled deeply, a euphoric expression on her face as she took in the scent. "...such a strong smell..." she whispered, before licking some of it out of her hand. "...such a wonderful taste..."

She moaned, swallowing up the rest of the semen in her hands and licking them clean. She then turned her attention back to the rest of Ichigo's cum still covering her chest, only to see that Ururu and Karin had moved to begin licking it straight off of her tits, Karin taking the left one and Ururu the right one.

She pouted.

"Mou..." Mahana whined childishly, a bit of her original personality shining through the hypnosis. "You greedy little things... Don't steal. If you want some of master's milk, get it for yourself..." She grabbed Ururu and Karin by the shoulders and pulled them off of her chest.

Mahana then locked lips with a stunned Ururu for a moment, kissing the girl deeply and searching through her mouth. After about a minute, she broke the kiss and pulled back, pouting.

"No faaaiiir, you swallowed it all!" she whined.

She then looked down at her chest, which was by now completely clean of Ichigo's sperm, though was quite a bit of Karin and Ururu's saliva in its place.

"... and now it's all gone..." she mumbled. "I bet if I had bigger boobs there would've been room for more of Master's seed, and _then_ maybe you little piggies wouldn't have been able to get all of it before I could..."

Ichigo blinked at those words, his thoughts going to the gun in his pocket, remembering reading something on it about "body adjustment options"...

"Actually..." Ichigo said, interrupting Mahana's moping, "I think I might be able to do something about that... Making your breasts bigger, that is..."

Mahana blinked, looking up at him with her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

"You can do that?" she asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah," he said, "I should be able to..."

Tears came to Mahana's eyes, and she laughed joyously.

"Ohh, please master, pleeeaaase dooo iiiit~" she begged, wrapping her arms around his waist and giving him a hug that incidentally managed to bury his penis between her breasts.

Ichigo shivered as he felt himself start to harden again, and decided to hurry up and do it quick.

Taking the gun out of his pocket, he aimed down at Mahana's breasts, briefly toggling the gun to "breast expansion", and fired, pouring a decent amount of his hollow reiatsu into the shot.

There was a flash of red light, which faded after a few seconds. And when it cleared, Ichigo's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw how large Mahana's breasts had become.

"Holy...!" he said, "I think I gave it too much juice!"

And it did indeed seem that way, since Mahana's breasts looked like they had to now be nearly twice the size of even Orihime's or Matsumoto's. And since Mahana had still been embracing him when he did the expansion, they were now mashed so tightly against his penis that the warmth and the pressure, coupled with a loss of control from sheer shock, meant that he had ejaculated instantly, filling her cleavage with a copious amount of semen.

"Ah, hell," he cursed, "Sorry about that," he said sheepishly. "I made them too big..."

Mahana smiled up at him.

"No, they're perfect!" she said brightly, pulling back, somehow managing to stand upright without appearing the least bit bothered or hindered by tits that now had to count for, like, a full third of her body-weight. Which was mind boggling to Ichigo, since he knew from overhearing Matsumoto talking with Orihime once or twice that breasts that big were supposed to cause all sorts of back pain, and yet Mahana didn't seem to be the least bit afflicted by any such thing.

In fact, she seemed to be positively giddy as she dug up semen from between her gargantuan mammaries, greedily scarfing it down while occasionally pausing to make childish faces at Karin and Ururu. The two younger girls appeared largely unbothered by Mahana's taunting, however.

Still... Ichigo thought, he had to admit that, while the size of her tits was a bit ridiculous, each individual boob being at least three times of her head, it was nonetheless arousing, in a way...

Especially when he realized, belatedly, that there was now no way Mahana's old shirt and bra would _possibly_ be able to fit her.

Indeed, when he thought about Mahana being forced to walk through town topless, everybody's eyes on her, he found himself growing hard once again. It was a bit out there, but after everything that he had done today, a bit of simple exhibitionism like that seemed almost _passe_.

Thinking about it, his erection twinged, and he decided he should do something about it. After everything that had happened today, Ichigo had almost completely lost his former reservations about sexual matters. So when the thought hit him to make Mahana walk through town without a shirt or bra, the question was not whether he should actually through with that idea – no, it was: where would he make her go?

After pondering the matter for a moment, a thought struck Ichigo.

"Hey, Banana—" he started.

"—actually, it's Mahana, master," Mahana corrected automatically, before loyally adding, "but if you wish to call me Banana, then that shall be my name from now until the end of time."

Ichigo paused, possibly considering it. Then he shook his head and said, "No, that's okay... Anyways, do you know if your parents would be home right now?"

Mahana thought for a second, before she nodded her head.

"Yes, master, they should be. Why?"

"Because," Ichigo said, smiling pervertedly, "there's no way the shirt you were wearing before will fit you now."

"Ah," Mahana said, "Does that displease you, master?" she asked fearfully.

"Nope," Ichigo said brightly, "It's better that way."

"I see," Mahana said, not actually seeing at all.

"Well, then, let's get going," Ichigo said, taking out his substitute soul reaper badge and pressing it against his chest, causing his soul to separate from his physical body, which fell uselessly to the ground, member still erect.

"Ara?" Mahana said confusedly, the hypnosis she was under preventing her from freaking out over what had just happened. Instead, she looked between the erection of the lifeless Ichigo on the ground and the visible bulge in the crotch area of the shihakusho of the black-clad Ichigo now standing an inch or two off the ground. "Two masters...?"

"It's... complicated," Ichigo said with a wave of his hand. "But the basic idea is that most people can't see me when I'm like this. That way, when we walk through town everyone's eyes will be on you."

"I see," Mahana said, actually seeing where he was going with this. "But what about the other master, then, master?"

"Karin and Ururu can take care of my body... er, gigai... well, they'll take care of it."

Karin and Ururu looked pleased to hear this, both of their gazes immediately being drawn to the erect penis of the artificial body.

"Okay, let's go then master!" Mahana said cheerfully. Then she paused. "Wait, where are we going, then...?"

"First, we'll be going to your house." he told her.

"Okay!" she said cheerfully, taking off down the alleyway and onto the street without any heed.

* * *

Naturally, people stared. After all, it wasn't every day you saw something like a girl with breasts that were practically big enough to have their own zip code walking down the street topless, considering there were generally such things as anti-indecency laws in most places. But those few hapless police officers who tried to approach the girl to bring her in to the station all found themselves being mysteriously thrown through the air by an invisible assailant.

Obviously, none of them tried more than once.

Mahana, for her part, was largely unperturbed by the stares and whispers, and even the occasional jerk coming up to crudely proposition her didn't bother her all that much, since her master made quick work of such ruffians. Indeed, it seemed that master was far more powerful than she could have ever possibly imagined, as he never once even needed to take a pause from jerking himself off as they walked to kick the ass of anyone who bothered her, sometimes literally if they were being especially annoying.

She was also happy that she currently had master all to herself, as he always told when was about to come so she could stop and catch his semen in her hands or on her breasts. People stared at her whenever she started licking up the invisible-to-them semen, but it didn't bother her. She had her master with her.

Ichigo was also having a damn good time, as aside from having a field day masturbating to Mahana's situation he was also taking advantage of his invisibility to let his long suppressed inner-pervert run wild, casually copping feels off of any pretty girls he saw and even using a well timed shun-po to ejaculate into exceptionally hot businesswoman's coffee right as she was lifting it to her mouth to take a sip. But eventually they reached Mahana's house, and went inside.

It was a surprisingly plain place, and her parents also looked rather plain (her mom a lot looked like her, only older and with a much smaller rack). Of course, Ichigo couldn't really judge for sure, since they'd passed out cold the instant they saw their daughter, expressions of horrified disbelief frozen onto their faces.

Mahana was unperturbed though, and simply turned to Ichigo and said, "Where to next, master?"

Ichigo thought for a moment, before saying, "Let's go to the park. Maybe we'll see somebody you know there."

Mahana's eyes widened, gleaming eagerly at this.

"Ooooh!" she said excitedly, thinking now of her friends from school. "I bet Michiru and Ryo will super jealous when they see the new breasts you gave me! Heeheehee..." she giggled evilly, striking a sexy pose that caused her gargantuan breasts to bounce and jiggle arousingly. "With this new, ultra-womanly body, I'm sure to be considered the sexiest girl in school~" she gloated to nobody in particular, before giving Ichigo a heated look. "And I'm _all yours_, master..." she purred huskily, causing Ichigo to shiver in excitement.

"C'mon," he grunted, redoubling the stroking of his lower zanpakuto as he headed out the door, Mahana following behind him.

Compared to their first trip, the walk to the park was completely uneventful. While people were still staring, it seemed to be mostly men (and a few possible lesbians) who did so. It was not out of surprise that they stared, now, but simply out of... well, _perversion_. News of the topless, unnaturally endowed girl walking through town seemed to have spread at the speed of gossip (which was the only thing, aside from certain subatomic particles, known to travel faster than light), and while there were still gawkers and onlookers, nobody seemed as affected by it now.

Ichigo supposed it was because, even with only a small handful of the people in town having any spiritual awareness, just so many weird, unexplainable things happened in Karakura town that the residents had simply grown inured to such bizarre occurrences.

Still, he and Mahana had plenty of fun messing with people on the way to the park, such as when she stopped to give him a titfuck on a busy street corner. People had been greatly confused, and considerably aroused, by that, since they couldn't see Ichigo but _could_ see the way Mahana was moving her brodignagian bosoms.

Eventually, though, they reached the park. It was fairly empty for this time of day, and at first glance they didn't see anyone they knew.

But, after a moment, they heard something.

"... Mahana...? Is that _you?_" came a curious voice.

Mahana turned face to the source, recognizing the voice immediately.

"Heeey, Chizuru! Fancy meeting you here," she said brightly.

Chizuru, drooling and staring at Mahana's chest, nodded dumbly in time with the bouncing of the other girl's tits.

"... I don't know what you did..." she said after a moment of silence, not once taking her eyes off of Mahana's breasts, "..._but I like it!_" she cheered, giving a thumbs up before leaping on top of the girl and grabbing hold of her massive tits.

Neither party noticed the flash of red light that splashed over Chizuru – Mahana was lost to carnal ecstasy, moaning as her sensitive breasts fell under the lesbian's ravishing assault, and Chizuru was too busy all but raping her schoolmate's tits with her wandering hands and her slavering mouth.

Ichigo groaned, fapping with all his might, his arousal at an unbelievable level as he watched Chizuru molest his most recent slave. The redhead was not at all gentle in her ministrations, violently kneading the soft, yielding flesh of Mahana's bosoms and leaving glistening, bright red bite marks and hickeys everywhere she put her mouth.

Mahana quickly came under Chizuru's assault, the transformation apparently also having made her _Eiken_-grade breasts incredibly sensitive, judging by the volume of her wailed moans and the almost ridiculous force of her orgasm, which nearly soaked her jeans all the way through with her juices, leaving them wet and sticky and thoroughly un-wearable.

This, of course, also caused Ichigo to climax, spurting his semen all over Mahana's breasts and Chizuru's hair.

And for the first time, Chizuru looked up and saw Ichigo in his shinigami force, his Ron Jeremy-level dick erect and pointed in her general direction. Her eyes briefly glazed over as she looked almost hungrily at his member, before something flickered through them and she glanced back to Mahana's breasts, then down to Mahana's nectar-soaked pants.

Chizuru's almost fanatical lesbianism briefly warred with this new and strange desire to service a man, and not just any man, but _Ichigo_, the one who had stolen the heart of her pure, beloved princess. It was vexing to the girl, whose identity up until that point had revolved almost around her over-the-top sapphism. The urge to service him was strong, for most it would have been completely overpowering.

But Chizuru was nothing if not single-minded, and the newly earth-shattering sensuality of Mahana's lewd, newly-massive breasts was too much for the relentless libertine to ignore. Eventually, she decided on a compromise. She would give Ichigo a show by ravishing Mahana, and please him that way.

So decided, Chizuru quickly went down to Mahana's pants, which she tore off at the seams in her uncontrollable lust, completely shredding her panties and then plunging her tongue into the depths of Mahana's pussy. Her skirt rode up her ass as she did this, and her head was buried under Mahana's tits as the brunette sat up and stretched to grab the hem of Chizuru's scandalously short skirt, which she flipped up before pulling down Chizuru's panties and spreading the redhead's butt cheeks to reveal her tight, puckered anus.

Ichigo, taking Mahana's hint, stepped forth and violently plunged his full length all at once into Chizuru, causing the girl to let out a muffled scream of both pleasure and pain from where she was eating out Mahana as her newly recognized master reamed her ass beyond recognition, ripping and tearing her criminally tight hole with his enormous cock. The force of him fucking her ass also incidentally pushed Chizuru's face hard against Mahana's crotch, causing the girl to whimper and moan.

People, or at least what few there were in the park, gathered in a crowd and watched wonderingly as this erotic spectacle unfolded. One or two bolder individuals publicly masturbated to the scene, but nobody had the courage to join in, as anybody who stepped forward suddenly got the instinctive impression that they were crossing into the territory of some incredible monster, and they all quickly retreated before the inexplicable flood of killing intent could cause them to further soil themselves.

Mahana was the first of the three to come, unable to endure Chizuru's orgasmic ministrations any longer and spraying her juices in the ecstatic lesbian's face. Ichigo was the second, Mahana's O-face pushing him over the edge, filling Chizuru's sore and bloodied ass with his hot, sticky seed. And Chizuru came last of all, from the combined excitement from getting a face-full of Mahana's honeypot and having her anus flooded with her master's gloriously filthy sperm.

Mahana collapsed to the ground, completely spent from her successive orgasms. Chizuru was better off, having came once as well as just possessing a higher sexual stamina than most people. Ichigo, of course, in his spirit body the vitality of which was limited only by his reiatsu, was as fresh as daisies and not even feeling the least bit exerted.

* * *

A/N: Considering all the other fics I've created from my work in interactives over at WDC, I guess it only makes sense for me to, eventually, want to tackle the big one, the interactive that wound up sucking me into the whole thing. This is compiled and edited together from a thread in _Ichigo's hypno harem_, by Hamn8r over on writing dot com. A lot of the writing style is a bit different from what I use now, and I've never since done a thread as long as I'd done this one, but _damned_ if I haven't come close.

Really, it was a lot of fun to work on for quite a while, and I did enjoy doing most of this, but eventually creative differences between me and Hamn8r caused a sort of... small falling out. We don't really work together a lot, nowadays. But a lot of the stuff in this, like the inflation of Mahana's breasts, were put forth by him. The plot of this isn't mine – I just did the majority of the writing, character development, and route-choosing.

...I'd really forgotten how one-sided this collab had been.

**Updated: **11-30-13

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	2. Damn Sexy Love Interests

**One Shot, One Kiss**

or

**The Erotic Adventures of Ichigo and his Hypno Gun**

A _Bleach_ smut-o-rama

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_second verse, same as the first_)

* * *

Ichigo looked down at the melted puddle of post-coital bliss that was Mahana, who was now completely naked with no clothes to wear whatsoever. He then looked to Chizuru, who had pulled her skirt back down into its proper position, though her panties had been discarded on the grass. She was looking a little sore, though, and Ichigo had little doubt that the redhead would be walking funny for a while to come.

He was still ready for more "action" at any time, but his frighteningly strong new libido had finally been sated for the time being. So now his thoughts then turned back to Ururu and Karin, and his body... er, well his_ gigai_, at any rate... He wondered if they were still in the alley where he'd left them, or if they'd taken his body elsewhere.

He then shrugged, figuring they might as well head back and check. ...But looking at the two girls, and seeing that even Chizuru wasn't in much condition to be walking all the way across town, he decided to go the quick way.

So he picked them up and slung them over his shoulders. It was kind of tricky to manage with Mahana, with her unwieldy bosom, but he did it. Somehow.

"Neither of you are afraid of heights or anything," he said as an afterthought, "right?"

Chizuru and Mahana blinked confusedly at that remark, their respective hypnoses leaving them with enough autonomy of thought processes for at least that much.

"No, not really," Chizuru replied after a moment.

"Only if you want me to be, master," Mahana answered shortly after that.

"Good," Ichigo said. "Hang on tight."

He then blurred into shun-po, leaping up to run through the air, the two girls slung over his shoulders like twin sacks of potatoes. It took no time at all to reach the alley using that method, and soon Ichigo returned to solid ground, two very dizzy girls on his back.

Setting a swirly-eyed Chizuru and Mahana down for a moment, he looked around the alley.

Ichigo scowled briefly when he saw that neither his gigai nor the two young girls were anywhere to be seen.

"Hrmph..." he muttered. "I wonder where they went...?"

Mahana, looking up from where she was lying dizzy on the ground, blinked.

"Maybe they took other master home," she suggested, causing Chizuru to give her an odd look.

"...yeah, maybe..." Ichigo murmured, nodding thoughtfully. "I suppose we could go there and check..."

Then he nodded again, with more resolve. Picking up Mahana and Chizuru, Ichigo vanished in a flash with shun-po. Karakura passed by in a blur beneath him, and within seconds Ichigo had reached his house. Descending to the level of his room, his deftly pried open his window and casually tossed the badly dizzied duo of Mahana and Chizuru onto his bed. Then he stepped inside.

Just then, the door of his closet slid open and Rukia peered out at him. She looked at Chizuru, and the nude, ridiculously buxom Mahana on his bed. She seemed like she was about to say something, but a flash of red light from the gun fastened to Ichigo's shihakusho washed over her, and her eyes went unfocused.

She blinked slowly, eyes dull and glazed over. She turned her gaze to Ichigo, eying him almost confusedly. She cocked her head to one side and frowned, a cutely thoughtful expression on her face.

Then she spoke, her words slow and uncertain, as though she did not quite understand what she was saying.

"Mas...ter...Ichi...go? Is... that..._you...?_"

"Yes," said Ichigo after not even a moment's thought, feeling himself grow hard as he thought of violating the Thirteenth Division Lieutenant and _de facto_ Kuchiki head (Byakuya's will had been _very_ specific on making Rukia his successor, and Ichigo had been perfectly happy to enforce the late captain's wishes on the feebly protesting Kuchiki elders).

He glanced over at Chizuru, who had crawled out of his bed and was looking about ready to rape Rukia.

"Stay," he told the redhead, taking out his penis. "I get her, first."

He then took out the gun and pumped some of his hollow reiatsu into it, charging it with enough for about two shots, if he reckoned correctly, before carelessly tossing it to Chizuru.

"Take that, and look around the house," he told her, slowly approaching Rukia as he spoke. "There should be two girls, both of them looking about the same age as us. One has green hair, the other purple. Their names are Senna and Nozomi. When you find them, shoot them one time each with that gun. If I understand how it works right, they should still recognize me as the master, but they'll also recognize you as a slave with seniority over them, so they'll do whatever you say...probably."

Chizuru smiled devilishly at this.

"Are they cute?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "Very."

Chizuru chuckled pervertedly.

"Oooh, this sounds fun..." she murmured.

"Uh-huh," Ichigo said offhandedly. "So go enjoy yourself," he told her.

"Oh, I _will_," said Chizuru, looking very much like the cat that ate the canary.

Taking the naked Mahana with her, looking absolutely ecstatic with her new path in life, Chizuru left her master and his newest slave to have their fun.

"Master..." the hypnotized Rukia murmured, unconsciously licking her lips as she eyed his enormous member, kneeling before him with her mouth in a small 'o'.

Ichigo grinned as he caressed the top of her head.

"That's a good look for you, Rukia..." he commented as she shyly stuck her tongue out to taste the tip of his penis. "You should be like this all the time," he half-joked.

"If that is what master wishes," Rukia said earnestly in response, licking his head again, more confidently this time.

She inhaled deeply through her nose, taking in the smell of Ichigo's sex as she wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock.

"Mmmm..." she moaned lewdly. "Master's scent..." she murmurmed euphorically though a mouthful of his sausage. "...so intoxicating..."

She undid the front of her kimono as she slowly moved her master's member deeper into her mouth, exposing the milky white skin of her delicious flat chest. She tweaked her nipples pervertedly as she sucked Ichigo off, playing with herself in the ecstasy of servicing him.

Ichigo groaned as Rukia took him in deeper and deeper, expertly deep-throating his intimidating length and girth with an ease unbecoming of the Kuchiki head.

"Hehehe... You're a real pervert, Rukia..." Ichigo grunted, smiling at the shamefully happy expression on her face. "Getting off being used like this... You must have wanted to do this for a long time," he teased.

Rukia didn't respond, her mouth too full of her master for her to talk.

"Heh," Ichigo chuckled, grabbing hold of her hair and pushing her head further down. "I think I really do like you better this way," he mused. "You're a lot quieter, for one."

Rukia mumbled something, possibly in agreement. Then she hummed, and the vibrations pushed Ichigo over the edge, causing him to fill her mouth with his biggest load yet.

She swallowed it all, savoring every last drop of his seed.

"I love you, master," she told him sincerely, looking up at him adoringly.

"I know," Ichigo replied, smirking down at her.

"I want you inside me," Rukia told Ichigo, standing up and gracefully casting off what remained of her garments. She caressed his chest through his cross-banded shihakusho, grinding her pelvis hungrily against his. "I want you to fuck me like a three kan Rukon whore, to fill my womb with your seed."

Ichigo groaned as he felt the lips of her tight little pussy rubbing against the head of his throbbing member.

"I want you to fuck me again and again and again," Rukia said, lovingly stroking the tips of her fingers against Ichigo's cheek, "I want you to pour every last ounce of your seed into me."

She aligned her crotch with Ichigo's and thrust her hips forward, impaling herself upon his sword with a lustful cry. It hurt as Ichigo tore through her hymen, but in her current state of mind the pain was as good as pleasure.

Blood trickled from her pussy, mixing with her lubricating juices to coat Ichigo's cock as he thrust it in and out of her tight, virgin cunt. The smell of their mingling sex and arousal was overwhelming, driving the pair nearly mad with desire. They violently ground their hips together, panting and moaning.

With one hand, Ichigo reached down to roughly grab hold of Rukia's ass, squeezing it and using it to push her down onto him even harder. With the other, he stroked Rukia's chin, cupping it and angling her face upwards.

He bowed his head to plant a brief, suprisingly chaste kiss upon her lips. Rukia moaned into his mouth, leaning into the kiss even as she smacked her hips against his. She snaked her tongue into his mouth, passionately tracing it's contours.

She came, her juices gushing forth from her vagina, which clenched around Ichigo's penis. He moaned. It felt like he was about to explode.

And explode he did, pouring his seed all over Rukia's insides, filling up her pussy with his thick semen.

"...give me more, master," Rukia whispered, looking pleadingly into his eyes. "I need more...I must bear master's children..."

Ichigo frowned slightly at that, as her words pierced through the haze of lust. At first, he was about to say that he couldn't get her pregnant in his gigai.

But then he stopped, a hint of the slightest horror dawning upon him as he realized that he _was not_ in the gigai. That he had already come inside of Rukia.

At first he was mortified by this. But then something else arose within him. It was something old, perhaps even older than Soul Society itself. A gleam of primitive masculine pride, a desire to prove his virility and fertility, to sow the seeds of the next generation. It was a fierce, instinctive impulse, and before Ichigo even knew what he was doing, he had thrown Rukia down on his bed and climbed on top of her, plunging into her womanhood once more.

He was harder than he had been all day, as he pounded Rukia's pussy to the sound of her moans and cries.

"Yeeeessss..." she groaned, writhing in ecstasy as Ichigo's cock plumbed her depths. "I must bear master's children..." she moaned, eyes gleaming with an strange, barely discernible light. "I am his concubine... his slave... I shall give him daughters cherish, sons to carry on his legacy... I shall bear master many children... Kuchiki... Kurosaki... I offer all of my clan's wealth and power to you, master!" she cried in throes of passion. "I am your slave first and foremost, nothing else matters compared to this!"

She clenched her pussy, squeezing Ichigo's penis and causing him to moan, before coming inside her a second time.

"Your clan won't be happy about that," Ichigo commented as he roughly groped her small breasts, rubbing his calloused palms against her sensitive, erect nipples.

"Fuck my clan," Rukia moaned as he continued to thrust in and out of her, uncharacteristically vulgar in her language. "I belong to you. That is all that matters."

"Heh, I guess so..." Ichigo mused, groaning as he felt her pussy tighten once again as she came, and he felt himself come with her.

He then let himself collapse onto the bed beside Rukia, pulling out of her as he rolled onto his side.

"Kids, huh..." Ichigo mused thoughtfully, looking at Rukia, who had falling asleep, utterly exhausted. "...that doesn't sound too bad... maybe I'll even settle down, get a job... heck, I'd probably be a shoo-in for captain, if I entered the Gotei Thirteen..."

He chuckled.

"Geez, I'm starting to sound like an old man..." he mused wryly. "...old goat-chin will probably be over the moon, too, if she does get pregnant..."

He then shrugged, giving the naked, sleeping Rukia a quick look.

"Oh well," he said, "I suppose I can live with that..." He paused, before muttering, "I wonder how the others are doing, though... Maybe I should check up on them..."

Ichigo grunted as he rolled out of the bed, being careful not to wake Rukia. He stood up and went out his bedroom door, listening for any sound of the others. He could feel their reiatsu, barely, but it was not strong for him to pinpoint locations, so he had to rely on more mundane methods.

Following the faint sounds of moaning down the hall, Ichigo came to the door of Yuzu and Karin's room, which was where the sounds seemed to be coming from. Without hesitation, he opened the door.

Ichigo's face went slightly red when he opened the door to see Chizuru having a lesbian threesome with a stark naked Senna and Nozomi.

Nozomi's ass was wiggling enticingly in the air in Ichigo's direction as she ate out Chizuru, who had a hand on her head and was pushing it down harder into her groin. Senna, meanwhile, was bent over in front of Chizuru as the redhead eagerly gave her cunnilingus, and in turn she was spreading Nozomi's ass cheeks and giving the verdette a thorough rimjob, her tongue deeply probing the other girl's anus.

Ichigo's penis twitched, and he felt himself standing at attention once again. Reaching down, he gripped his shaft tightly and began rubbing up and down, grunting as he masturbated to the sight before him. Walking closer, he expertly jerked himself to the edge of climax.

Standing over the three girls, he pushed himself to the point of coming, spurting his ejaculate all over the trio.

Senna was the first one to react to his, having also been the one to get the most semen on her. She looked up at Ichigo, her eyes unfocused. "Master..." she murmured, getting the attention of Nozomi and Chizuru as well, who looked up from what they were doing and beheld him standing over them, penis out and erect.

Chizuru smiled at Ichigo as Senna moved to gently grasp his member in her fingers, squeezing and stroking it with loving care and reverence.

"I got them for you, like you said," she remarked, standing up and flipping her skirt back down. She stepped forward, playfully smacking Nozomi's ass. "Are you pleased with me, master?" she asked him huskily, erect nipples visible through the cloth of her white shirt – clearly, Chizuru wasn't wearing a bra today.

"Very," Ichigo grunted, groaning as Senna starting fondling his balls with her other hand.

Chizuru smiled and knelt down behind Senna, cupping the purple-haired girl's smallish breasts in her hands.

"Do you want any help with them, master?" she then asked, squeezing Senna's tits and eliciting a whimpering moan from the girl, her fingers involuntarily tightening around Ichigo's manhood.

Nozomi, in turn, moved behind Ichigo, pressing her modestly-sized C-cups against her master's ass while reaching her arms around his waist to help Senna massage his mighty shaft.

Ichigo groaned, nodding dumbly as he felt himself building up towards climax once again.

Chizuru's smiled widened, and she proceeded to nibble on the smooth, soft skin of Senna's neck, tweaking the girl's nipples, rubbing her clothed breasts against Senna's back (incidentally smearing Ichigo's semen all over the front of her shirt), and lewdly dry-humping the girl's ass, rubbing the front of her skirt against Senna's bare bottom and grinding her pussy against it through the pleated fabric.

Senna moaned, coming from Chizuru's rough ministrations, her fingers tightly clamping together.

In turn, Ichigo gasped, breath hitching, and he came. His seed sprayed onto Senna's face, much to the girl's delight as she proceeded to wipe it into her hands and lick it up.

"Delicious~" she chirped, licking her lips as she swallowed the last bit. "You are _delicious_, master."

She then stepped forward and started licking the head of his penis. Nozomi, in turn, came around front and started licking his shaft.

Chizuru smiled lustfully as she watched Senna and Nozomi slavering over their master's cock.

"Here..." she said, smirking and unbuttoning her shirt to reveal her own generous breasts, which were only slightly smaller than even Orihime's.

Moving to one side of Ichigo, gesturing for him to sit down on Yuzu's bed, moving aside the hypno gun before kneeling beside him and gesturing for Nozomi to kneel on the opposite side and copy her.

Bending forward, the redhead and verdette enveloped Ichigo's dick between their breasts. Chizuru was moaning lewdly as she pressed her nipples against Nozomi's and squeezed her breasts against her master's rod.

Senna, meanwhile, bent down between the two, lowering her mouth on Ichigo's dick, nearly half of which was sticking up from between the two other girls' bosoms, luxuriating in his taste and scent, running her tongue along his shaft and taking in his taste as well as the tastes of all the women he had been with so far over the course of the day. There were so many mingling and contrasting tastes upon his member, and she loved them all.

Ichigo groaned, lost in paradise as two beautiful girls titfucked him while a third sucked him off. He didn't think there was any straight guy who wouldn't love this, because _he_ certainly did.

Bucking his hips and pressing his hands down on Senna's head, he pushed the entirety of his exposed length down her throat. Then, when Senna pulled back up after a few minutes of deep-throating her master, he came, covering her face and Chizuru and Nozomi's breasts with his semen.

The three smiled, pleased to have pleasured their master. Even Chizuru was happy that she had been able to use her breasts to help make him come.

And just then, the door to the room opened.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes widened when he heard the door to the room open, and when he turned his head to see who it was, he beheld Karin and Ururu, as well as..._Yuzu!? _

Ichigo stared blankly as he saw his gigai casually walk into the room behind the three young girls, grinning and whistling a cheerful tune.

Yuzu's eyes widened in confusion when she saw Senna and Nozomi kneeling naked on her bed along with some girl she vaguely remembered as being in Ichi-nii's year at school, the front of whose shirt was undone with her goodly-sized breasts hanging out. She blushed, covering her eyes with her hands and stammering nervously.

"Ah...!" she yelped, "I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone was in here!"

Ururu and Karin simply looked at Senna, Chizuru, and Nozomi, the three of whom were covered in Ichigo's semen, and nodded in silent understanding, subconsciously recognizing them as fellow slaves of Ichigo.

And the gigai looked appraisingly at Ichigo, surrounding by three beautiful women who had clearly been servicing him just moments earlier. It then smirked and gave Ichigo a thumbs up.

"Glad to see you've come around, boss. I was starting to get worried about you, to be honest..."

Ichigo stared blankly at the gigai, mouth hanging open. After a moment of this, he slowly shook his head. "Kon...?" he said uncertainly. It had been a while since he'd seen the mod soul, who'd disappeared to who knows where sometime after he'd lost his shinigami powers following his use of Mugetsu to defeat Aizen. "Is that... you?"

The mod soul wearing his face gave him a cocky smirk and a nod.

"In the flesh," he said. "... more or less."

Yuzu looked up at Kon confusedly, peeking up at him between her fingers.

"Ichi-nii? Who are you talking to?" she asked curiously, looking somewhat concerned for her 'brother's mental health.

Ichigo was confused by this for a moment, before remembering that Yuzu couldn't see him in his shinigami form. Unconsciously, his hand shifted to the side and brushed up against the gun, which siphoned off a bit of his hollow reiatsu and fired a burst of red light at Yuzu, whose eyes glazed over.

"... master?" she said uncertainly, looking at Ichigo, now able to see him in his shinigami form.

Ichigo nodded slightly, gulping as he saw Yuzu's eyes go down to his member. Then she turned around and looked at Kon, and her brow furrowed.

"You... who are you?" she asked him. "You look like master, but... you don't feel like him."

Kon grinned down at her sheepishly.

"Ah, heheh, well I guess you could say I'm his helper, Kon... Though you probably know me better as Bostov..." he added under his breath with the slightest shudder as he tried very hard not to recall the various indignities he had suffered at Yuzu's hands in that form... though the baths with her had admittedly been fun...

Yuzu looked between Ichigo and Kon, uncertain what to do.

"Which one of you do I service?" she asked the robed one she recognized as 'master'.

While Chizuru slipped into Karin and Yuzu's shared closet, presumably to molest the sleeping Mahana who had been dumped in there after she had once again collapsed from exhaustion shortly after Nozomi and Senna had been hypnotized and convinced into that lesbian free-for-all, Ichigo was contemplating Yuzu's question.

"Both of us," he finally told her after a few minutes of thought, causing Kon to look at him in surprise, before laughing and flashing him a bright smile.

"I take back every bad thing I ever said about you," the mod soul said sincerely, before glancing at Yuzu and asking him, "So how do you plan on doing this? Any specific preferences?"

Ichigo frowned in thought for a moment.

"Well," he said after a bit, "I probably shouldn't risk taking her pussy, since I don't want to find out whether or not souls can get physical humans pregnant..."

"I hear ya," Kon said, nodding in understanding. "That Urahara told me this gigai is sterile, so _I_ don't have to worry about that, but..."

He then shook his head, saying, "So for holes, that basically leave her ass or mouth for you, and I get to pick between her pussy and whatever is left over."

Ichigo sweatdropped.

"Don't put it so crudely," he muttered. "That _is_ my sister you're talking about, after all..."

Kon waved off his complaints, and simply turned his attention to other matters. Other matters here meaning the same thing he was talking about before.

"So which of her holes do you want, boss?" Kon asked Ichigo, "Her ass or her mouth?"

Ichigo sighed defeatedly, shaking his head. "Her mouth," he said, face red, causing Yuzu to smile up at him.

"Okay. I'll take her ass, then," Kon said, sliding down Yuzu's pants even as the girl leaned forward and began sucking on her brother's penis.

She was surprisingly deft with her tongue, flitting it over Master Ichi-nii's penis as she tilted her head back to let her swallow his full length. It was a very close fit, and she was practically all but choking on him, but she was happy as she listened to him moan and felt his balls bump her chin.

She was also happy as she felt not-Master Ichi-nii slip down her panties and prod her butthole with the tip of his penis, before roughly sliding it in, bit by bit, tearing up her tight little rump with her brother's wonderful girth. To have not one, but _two_Ichi-niis all to herself was more than she could have ever imagined, and she was ecstatic as the two roughly plowed her from both ends, using her like a glorified sex toy.

Yuzu's pussy was soaking wet as she luxuriated in the feeling of have two Ichi-niis pounding her like a piece of meat, holding her up between them and grunting and groaning as they violated her.

Kon was the first to come, unable to handle the incredible tightness of Yuzu's ass any longer. He filled her ass with hot, sticky semen that seeped into the tears in her anus, the pleasurable pain causing her to moan into Ichigo. And the sound of her moan was too much for Ichigo, who came shortly after, spraying his seed down Yuzu's throat.

Senna, Nozomi, Ururu, and Karin were all watching this and masturbating. Even Chizuru, who had dragged Mahana out of the closet to ravish the girl's tits once again, was also touching herself and watching out of the corner of her eye.

Finally, Yuzu came from being fucked at both ends, screaming into her brother's crotch before going limp, completely spent.

* * *

Tatsuki was irritated as she walked up to the door of Yuzu and Karin's room. She had been looking for Ichigo to talk to him all day, but she hadn't seen any trace of the boy. She knew he'd gotten his soul reaper powers back a while ago, and that some crazy things had gone down – after the whole thing with Aizen and losing his powers, she and the others had bugged Ichigo until he'd told them everything, and then they'd made him promise never to leave them out of the loop like that again – but she hadn't seen Ichigo recently.

So she was down to her last resort of asking his sisters where he was, which was mainly a last resort because Ichigo almost never told his sister anything about his activities. Still, they were the only lead she had, and so she opened the door to their room and stepped inside (Karin and Yuzu always insisted she was as good as family, and that she was welcome in any time, so she didn't bother with knocking).

Though when she stepped through that door, she greatly wished she _had_ knocked, because she saw Ichigo in his shinigami form and Ichigo (Kon?) standing over a half naked Yuzu, penises out and gleaming with various lubricating juices. She was about ready to either faint or kick Ichigo's ass when she was suddenly hit by a bright red light.

Past that, her mind got all muddled, and all she could remember was a strong, overpowering desire, nay, _need_ to have Ichigo inside her and serve him in whatever way she could...

Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw Tatsuki start walking towards him, slowly stripping her clothes, eyes glazed over and unfocused. He felt himself growing harder with every step Tatsuki took towards him, and he couldn't help but notice that she was surprisingly well-endowed, as she removed her bra.

Looking to the side, he noticed that Kon had seemingly vanished.

"Coward..." he muttered as noted how the mod soul was cowering behind/perving on Nozomi and Senna. The two girls looked perfectly content with the situation, though.

He then looked back up at the now naked Tatsuki, and felt like joining the mod soul.

Oh, Tatsuki was _beautiful_, to be sure, and Ichigo would be happy to be serviced by her under other circumstances. But there was a part of him that remembered her as the girl who always used to beat him up during karate lessons, and that part of him had little doubt that if this hypnosis ever wore off Tatsuki would_ kill him_, no matter how much insanely stronger than her he was.

So he was trapped in a conundrum between his libido and his sense of self-preservation.

In the end, Ichigo's increasingly powerful libido won out, and he decided that he might as well take advantage of the situation while he still had the necessary parts to enjoy it.

Sitting down on Yuzu's bed, he told Tatsuki to sit on his lap. She did just as he said, setting her ass down right on top of his member, her weight on its tip forcing the head up her anus.

Ichigo groaned as her bottom clenched around him, biting down roughly on her neck and sucking on the skin. Her taste was wonderful, and he found himself hungrily licking up her sweat.

He reached around to grab her breasts, pinching her nipples between his fingertips, which caused her to squeak cutely. The sound caused a bit of precum to leak out, and Ichigo shivered. Her skin felt incredible against his, and he needed to feel more.

With barely a thought, he discarded his shihakusho and embraced Tatsuki, squeezing her against his chest, pressing their naked skin together even as she bounced her bottom up and down on his member. It was an indescribable sensation. Simply holding her aroused him, and the additional stimulation she was providing... well, he quickly came, filling her ass with his seed.

"Ichigo..." Tatsuki moaned lewdly, the tone of her voice causing him to grow even harder. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ichigo noted that she had addressed him by his given name. "...it aches..."

Without any need for clarification, he immediately understood what she meant.

"I don't want to get you pregnant," he told her truthfully. Tatsuki had a great career as a martial artist ahead of her, he just knew it. He didn't want to ruin that for her, not like this.

Tatsuki moaned more deeply. "There is... a pack of condoms... in my wallet..." she groaned, weakly pointing towards her discarded trousers on the floor.

Ururu glanced over at the trousers in question. Going over to them, she briefly rifled through the pockets before retrieving the aforementioned wallet. Opening it, she sifted through its contents, eventually finding and removing a condom, which she loyally brought over to her master.

Ichigo smiled at Ururu when he saw what she was doing, and he took the offered condom, thanking her.

"Get up, for a second," he told Tatsuki. "I need to get it on."

"Let me," Tatsuki purred, slowly standing up, Ichigo's member sliding out of her ass. She took the condom packet and opened it.

Grabbing Ichigo's penis with one hand, Tatsuki stretched the condom's entrance with her fingers and slid it down over his cock, letting it snap shut when it had stretched as far as it would go.

She then put her hands on Ichigo's shoulders, smiling at him as she spread her legs and lowered herself onto him, this time impaling her cunt upon his dick. She moaned as his length filled her up, stretching her virgin pussy to an unbelievable extent.

"So biiiiig..." she sighed happily, face flushed and tongue rolling out of her mouth as she ground herself against his pelvis, wrapping her arms around his strong frame.

Ichigo grunted, bucking his hips up into his childhood friend, causing her to squeal and moan. Leaning his head forward, he took one of Tatsuki's breasts into his mouth, tasting it thoroughly. He licked up her sweat and nibbled on her areola even as he thrust in and out of her, causing Tatsuki to come with a scream, her pussy clenching around him and her juices gushing forth.

Ichigo quickly joined her, completely filling the condom enveloping his member with semen. He then pulled out, glancing down at Tatsuki's lovely pussy.

"No blood..." he idly noted.

"It's because of my martial arts training..." Tatsuki told him, panting and sweating. "My hymen broke a long time ago..."

Ichigo nodded slowly, accepting this explanation as reasonable. He then turned his attention to the condom, which was filled with semen. Taking it off, Ichigo grimaced slightly at the feeling of the ejaculate sticking to his member. With nowhere else to go, it had completely covered him.

Looking down at his penis, which was covered in his seed, Ichigo then looked around at the girls in the room, most of whom were eying his member hungrily. Even Chizuru had stopped molesting Mahana's breasts to stare and drool a little.

So Ichigo gestured towards his penis and told the girls to clean it off. They were eager to do as he said, and there was a bit of pushing and shoving, but eventually Tatsuki, Senna, and Ururu came out on top.

Senna took the head of his penis, licking the foreskin and teasing the slit with her tongue. Tatsuki took his shaft, hungrily licking and sucking up and down it, teasing her pussy and nipples in joy at getting to pleasure him like this. Ururu, meanwhile, slurped on his balls, suckling on his sweaty scrotum, her face flushed red in a combination of pleasure and humiliation.

Ichigo groaned as the girls quickly licked every last bit of his seed, and then continued to lick and suck on him, happily pleasing and teasing every inch of his cock, eventually driving him to come in Senna's mouth.

The purple-haired girl in question looked quite pleased with herself as she swallowed her master's seed, much to the jealous displeasure of Ururu and Tatsuki, who had to content themselves with whatever they could lick from Senna's lips.

But still, ultimately Ichigo's penis was now spotless, if covered in saliva.

Ichigo grinned, emboldened. The thrill of commanding these girls to do such lewd things was getting to him. It was a heady rush, an intoxicating taste of power that left him giddy and horny.

"C'mere," he said to the girls, deciding that he wanted to fool around with them some more. "Come on, gather round." He gestured for them to come close, and they did so obediently and without hesitation.

"What is it, master?" inquired Karin in her droning tone.

"Fuck me and Kon," he told them. "I wanna do this right, and I think it's time we _seriously_ broke you girls in."

The eyes of the girls lit up, and they were visibly excited. They were wet and hot, and hungry for their master's meat.

"Chizuru, Banana, Senna, Tatsuki—" said Ichigo.

"—It's _Mahana_, master," the excessively buxom lass in question demurely replied.

"Eh. Banana, Mahana, whatever," said Ichigo dismissively. "Look, you four will be with me."

"But what about us, Ichi-niisama?" Yuzu asked, almost pouting. Karin, Ururu, and Nozomi nodded in agreement.

"You girls will be with Kon, obviously," Ichigo told them.

The mod-soul in question scowled. "Oh, _sure_," he muttered under his breath, "stick _me_ with the kids... I'm not a lolicon, you know... I like _tits_. BIG tits."

He probably would have grumbled more, but Nozomi silenced him with a surprisingly passionate kiss, and Yuzu impaled herself on his dick while Karin licked her pussy and his shaft as Ururu sucked on his balls.

After that, Kon's complaints were nonexistent.

Ichigo and Senna, meanwhile, each attacked one of Mahana's bountiful breasts with their mouths while he fucked Tatsuki's ass, and Tatsuki ate out Chizuru who ate her out in return, sixty-nining each other even as their master pounded the tomboy's behind.

Mahana tits were soft and sensitive, and they tasted somewhat sweet. Her nipples actually seemed to be leaking a bit of milk as Ichigo and Senna sucked on them, and the taste was delicious, so they gladly drank it up.

Ichigo increased the tempo of his thrusting into Tatsuki's ass as he and Senna drank up Mahana's milk, roughly mashing the martial artist's pussy into Chizuru's face as he repeatedly slammed his hips into hers, violating her tight ass and filling it with his seed as he came into her multiple times, filling her up to overflowing with his seed.

Tatsuki moaned lewdly, reveling in the sensation of having her ass pounded into oblivion by Ichigo's terrifyingly large cock. Chizuru, in turn, bucked her hips at this sound, pushing her crotch harder into Tatsuki's face as she sprayed her nectar into the other girl's mouth. Tatsuki lapped it up without complaint, teasing Chizuru's clitoris with her tongue to elicit even further orgasms from the girl. She also soon came from Ichigo fucking her, much to Chizuru's delight, and things pretty much degenerated from there into an all out orgy.

* * *

As an exhausted Senna licked up the last of Ichigo's semen from her hands and the others lay on the floor in drowsy heaps, including Kon and Chizuru who were using Mahana's tits as makeshift pillows, only Ichigo still had any energy left.

In fact, he was hardly even the least bit fatigued. His penis was standing tall, and he was feeling hornier than ever, but none of the girls present had any energy left to keep going. Hell, even Kon was exhausted, despite being in an all but inexhaustible gigai.

Ichigo scowled. There wasn't a single girl in the house who was still capable of going, even Rukia was still fast asleep. And fucking a girl who was too tired to fuck him back was, he had quickly discovered, very boring.

So, as he glanced at the gun on the bed beside him, he decided he had no choice but to go out and find some more girls to join the party.

Grabbing his combat pass and pressing it to Kon's head, he ejected the mod soul from his gigai, then stepped into it. His reiatsu powered the artificial body back up, and Ichigo pocketed Kon in his pill form, just in case, and got dressed, making sure to grab the gun as he left.

"Maybe Orihime will be able to help with this..." he mumbled to himself, before flash-stepping out the door.

He zoomed through the streets of Karakura, covering tens of meters with each empowered stride. It only took him a few minutes to reach the girl's apartment, and he got there without incident.

Ichigo knocked on her door. The smell of day-old bread wafted from within, and reminded him that he hadn't eaten in a while. The door opened, and Ichigo saw Orihime standing there, smiling brightly.

The gun in his pocket immediately blasted her with a flash of red light.

A beat.

Orihime smiled still as brightly as ever at him, her expression completely unchanged.

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun!" she greeted him cheerfully, seemingly unfazed. "I was just about to bring you some bread from work, but since you're here you might as well come inside and eat me out..."

Orihime then went beet red when she realized what she had just said.

"Er... eat _with_ me... out... eat out with me! You know, like at the park!" she said nervously, trying to cover her little slip of the tongue.

Ichigo stared at her, though not because of Orihime tripping over her tongue and saying things that made no sense. No, that was normal for her. He stared because she did not seem to have been the least bit affected by the gun. If the device was working right, it should have made it so that she could think of nothing but submitting herself to him in mind, body, and soul and desired his cock above all other things.

And yet she wasn't acting the least bit out of the normal! Maybe it was because of her power to reject things? (Poor, dense, Ichigo, completely unable to take a hint.)

Curious as to whether the gun was working, and whether it had actually had any effect on Orihime, Ichigo decided to test it.

"Hey, Orihime," he said. "How about you take off your shirt stick a baguette between your boobs?"

Orihime blinked.

"Eh...?" she said. Her cheeks became dusted with a light pink. She blushed deeply, and for a moment Ichigo wondered if she would actually do it.

And, indeed, Orihime was perplexed by this request. It vexed her to hear her Kurosaki-kun say something like that, yet at the same time it also sent a thrill up her spine. She shivered, feeling aroused at the thought of doing something like this for Ichigo.

Smiling, still smiling, Orihime happily did as Ichigo asked her. This was Kurosaki-kun, after all. She trusted him completely.

Ichigo gulped as he watched Orihime cheerfully throw off her shirt and squeeze a baguette between her bountiful breasts, which were only barely kept modest by a lacy white bra. Her chest may not have been nearly as big as what Mahana now boasted, but her curves were more congruent, flowing naturally from bosom to waist and down to the hips. The girl, for all her sweet demeanor, was built like a bombshell, and Ichigo would be damned if Orihime didn't seem to know _exactly _how to use what she was born with.

As he watched Orihime cutely nibble on the end of the baguette that was sticking up from her breasts, Ichigo could not help but imagine that it was his penis being sandwiched in her Valley of the Goddess (damn that Kon for corrupting his mind) and serviced by her sweet little mouth. He quickly grew hard, groaning as he felt his erection push against his jeans. There was a visible bulge in his pants, and Ichigo was trying very hard not to draw attention to it.

But Orihime soon noticed his tent nonetheless, and even that innocent girl knew enough to know what was causing it. Orihime's eyes widened and jaw slacked when she beheld the sizable bulge in Ichigo's pants. A small moan escaped her mouth as she looked at the evidence of Ichigo's erection and realized that _she_ had caused it. She was overjoyed at the thought that Kurosaki-kun found her body sexy. The very notion of this aroused her immensely.

Feeling her loins heating up, she knelt down on the floor, bending over and staring at the crotch of Ichigo's pants.

"Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime whispered, grasping the zipper his pants. "...do you want my help with that?"

Ichigo gulped, his mouth feeling suddenly like it was filled with cotton. Still, he somehow managed to say, "Yes," which caused Orihime to smile and unzip his jeans.

Pulling down Ichigo's pants, Orihime gasped slightly when she saw his member stand up proud, now free of his boxers. Its size was formidable, and part of her was intimidated by its appearance.

"So this is Kurosaki-kun's..." Orihime whispered, gently prodding the head with a curious, yet awed, expression on her face, her mouth slightly agape. "It's... it's..."

She smiled brightly, clasping her hands under her chin.

"..._so cute~!_" she squeeled girlishly, causing Ichigo to sweatdrop slightly.

A small part him felt disappointed at being called cute, like Orihime was somehow making of his masculinity.

But then she gave it a kiss right on the tip, also giving Ichigo a prime view of her cleavage, and he forgot all about that as he came and exploded all over her face and chest.

Orihime blinked as she examined the thick, white substance covering her bosom.

"Kurosaki-kun's... sperm..." she murmured, face bright red as she stared at it, wide-eyed.

Orihime smiled and licked her lips, savoring the taste of Ichigo's seed. She then wiped a handful of semen off of her breasts, cupping in her hands and raising it to her mouth, eagerly swallowing it all down.

She giggled, blushing slightly when she saw the look on Ichigo's face. He was watching her intently, his mouth slightly open as he stared at her breasts, which were still covered with a fair amount of his semen.

"D-do you like what you see, Kurosaki-kun...?" she asked him shyly, moving to unclasp her bra.

Ichigo nodded, his member twitching as Orihime bared her breasts completely, revealing erect nipples and large, round areolas.

Orihime's smile widened, and she bent down over Ichigo's waist, her breasts enveloping his dick. She kissed his firm chest, tracing his pectoral muscles with her tongue as she ran it hungrily over his skin, taking in his taste. She squeezed breasts together over his penis, rubbing them back and forth and up and down.

"Soft..." Ichigo groaned, involuntarily bucking his hips, a bit of precum leaking out.

Orihime moaned when Ichigo did this, feeling her sensitive nipples grind against his pelvis. Still she continued licking his rock hard chest, and eventually she came to his nipples. She lightly nibbled on them, causing Ichigo to gasp and come again into her cleavage, which became filled with his semen.

She smiled at this. "I'm gonna go take a shower now, Kurosaki-kun," she said as she stood up. Before turning around, she asked shyly. "Um... Do you... Want to join me...?"

"Of course," Ichigo replied, and he walked inside with her. He followed Orihime to her bathroom, where they both got undressed.

They got into the shower, where Orihime turned the faucet and steaming hot water came pouring down on them.

They started with soaping each other up. Ichigo paid special attention to Orihime's nipples, which he lathered thoroughly, his fingers kneading her tits as he covered them in suds. Orihime, in turn, used her breasts to apply soap to Ichigo's chest and back, which he greatly appreciated.

Orihime, when she came to Ichigo's penis, used a combination of rubbing it between her soapy breasts and massaging the suds into it with her hands.

"Little Ichigo is so dirty~" she said cheerfully, lost in her own little world as she soaped him up, giggling at the sight of the shiny wet head sticking out from between her breasts.

Ichigo moaned, the stimulation of his penis and the too-cute look on Orihime's face were too much for him. He came, covering her tits with his semen for the second time in less than an hour.

Orihime looked satisfied with this, saying, "There, now you're all nice and clean~" to his penis in a cutesy, baby-talk voice.

Ichigo sweatdropped at this, and was about to say something when Orihime slowly stood straight up and hesitantly spread her pussy, the slightest blush on her face.

"Now... you can clean my insides," she told him shyly, indicating both her pussy and her ass, bashfully averting her gaze from his member as she spoke, making it obvious how she wanted him to 'clean' her.

Ichigo's dick twitched, and he grunted. Wrapping his arms around Orihime's curvaceous frame, he lined up the glistening tip of his soap covered penis with Orihime's anus, and he slammed his hips into Orihime's generous, round ass. His manhood pierced her through all at once and caused her to scream out in agony and delight, her tongue hanging from her mouth and her eyes glazing over as he thrust in and out of her.

Orihime was ecstatic to have Kurosaki-kun inside of her, and even if it hurt to have him reaming her ass like he was, she was still happier than she could ever before remember being. Kurosaki-kun was having sex with her... He was defiling her with his penis...

Orihime moaned, wriggling her bottom against Ichigo's pelvis, further exciting him, causing him to increase the speed and force of his thrusts.

"Inoue..." he moaned, reaching around to grab hold of her breasts, which squeezed and groped. "This body of yours... is a dangerous weapon... Those lewd breasts... and this tight ass..." he grunted, slapping his pelvis against her bottom faster and faster, "You're too sexy..."

He came, filling her ass with semen.

Orihime moaned as she felt herself overflowing with Ichigo's seed.

"Thank you... Kurosaki-kun..." she moaned happily, rivulets of hot water running down her body as she stepped forward, Ichigo's member sliding out of her ass, and turned around to embrace him and place a chaste kiss on his lips. "I... love you..."

* * *

A/N: WOW is this a cliffhanger that will result in big, emotional scenes and a huge romantic sequence?!

...no, actually. It was just a good place to end this chapter.

**Updated: **12-1-13

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	3. Damn Feisty Dames

**One Shot, One Kiss**

or

**The Erotic Adventures of Ichigo and his Hypno Gun**

A _Bleach_ smut-o-rama

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_fair warning, there are shades of dubcon in this chapter_)

* * *

_"I love you."_

Initially, Ichigo was surprised and confused by those words, because he wasn't certain how much of it was Orihime speaking and how much of it was because of the possibly successful hypnosis. It perplexed him somewhat, and for a moment or two he pondered the potential significance of these words.

_If it's because of the gun, then that means it DID work... But, on the other hand, if the gun didn't work, then that would mean that everything Inoue just did with me... well, I suppose it would make sense in that context, though I still can't say WHY..._

Eventually he decided to leave the matter for later.

So, after washing up, the pair left the shower, turning the faucet off. Orihime grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. It was a snug fit, and her breasts were only barely contained. Her hair was loose, long auburn strands hanging down across her back as water dripped from it onto the bathroom's linoleum floor. Her creamy peach skin glistened with droplets of water, little rivulets of moisture running down along her body.

Orihime was practically glowing as she looked with adoring eyes at Ichigo, who was preferring to let himself air dry. And Ichigo, for his part, was also having difficulty keeping his eyes off of Orihime – or more specifically, her... _assets_.

They played with each other a little bit as they went out into the living room, Orihime stroking Ichigo's bare abdomen and Ichigo fondling Orihime's breasts. Eventually, they sat down on the couch, Orihime stroking his member.

And it was as they were in this position that someone suddenly walked unannounced into the living room.

"Hello, Oriihiiimee~!" Rangiku Matsumoto chirped as she slipped into the living room of the girl's apartment, dressed in fashionably revealing clothes and carrying a number of shopping bags in her hands.

She then blinked when she saw the position Orihime was in, wearing nothing but a towel, with her hands wrapped around the impressive member of one Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Oooh..." she said slyly, smiling mischievously as she beheld the two teens. "So that's how it is.. How romantic!" she cheered, giving Orihime a thumbs up.

Ichigo sweatdropped at the buxom strawberry blonde's actions. Then, looking down at her considerable cleavage, it took him all of a second to decide what to do.

Grabbing hold of the hypno gun, he took aim at Matsumoto and fired, pumping his reiatsu into the blast that slammed into her.

The lieutenant's eyes became unfocused, and she looked down at Ichigo and Orihime with a longing expression on her face.

"Master..." she murmured, getting down on her knees before them. "...mistress...please fuck me..." Rangiku moaned, looking lustfully between Ichigo and Orihime, desperately undoing the buttons on her blouse to expose her massive mammaries, surpassed in size among Ichigo's harem by only Mahana, but Matsumoto had an explosive body to go with her tits.

Ichigo, standing up and throwing the soul reaper down onto the ground in her gigai, was happy to oblige her request, unbuttoning her short-shorts and pulling down her panties to reveal a smoothly shaved pussy that was already soaking wet. He slid his index finger into her moist slit, teasing it and causing her to moan.

"Master...!" she cried longingly, her hips bucking into Ichigo's hand as he stuck in his middle finger as well, twisting it around in her pussy and teasing her sensitive folds.

Orihime, meanwhile, was blushing and hesitantly touching herself as she watched Ichigo fingerbang Matsumoto, whimpering and moaning as she imagined herself in the shinigami's place. Just as she was starting to slide her fingers into her pussy, she heard Rangiku say,

"Mistress... fuck me..."

Her face went red at those words, and she was about to question what Matsumoto meant she felt Kurosaki-kun grab her hand with his free hand and squeeze.

"Do it," he told her reassuringly. "It sounds like she really needs it."

"But...but..." Orihime stammered, "How can I..."

"My face..." Matsumoto groaned, interrupting her. "Sit on my face... grind your pussy into my nose... make me lick your ass... I don't care how you do it, mistress... just fuck my face, make me your love-slave..."

"Well... I guess it would be mean to say no..." Orihime mumbled, before going ahead and awkwardly sitting down on Matsumoto's face, her pussy right next to the woman's mouth and her ass covering her eyes.

Ichigo, meanwhile, was up to three fingers inside of Rangiku's cunt, and he was intermittently smacking her voluptuous hips with his free hand. He was having fun debasing the shinigami lieutenant like this, listening to her squealing and moaning his name.

Certainly, there was a part of Ichigo that just wanted to stick his dick inside of her and get down to business, but the feeling of power he got from reducing her to a puddle of orgasmic bliss using nothing more than his bare hands was nice as well, in its own way.

Orihime yelped as she felt Rangiku's tongue flit out and lick her slit, and saw the woman's hand rise up to grab her hips and mash them harder against her face. It felt weird, sitting on someone like this, but... it was not unpleasant, she had to admit.

She moaned as the strawberry blonde's tongue went deeper inside her pussy, teasing it expertly. Matsumoto quickly located Orihime's clitoris and got to work stimulating it.

Shortly thereafter, Orihime was wailing ecstatically as she came right into Matsumoto's mouth, filling it with her womanly nectar, which the lieutenant gladly drank.

Ichigo, for his part, was unable to hold it in and came right onto the carpet with no stimulation other than the lewd noises being made by Orihime and Matsumoto, the latter of whom chose that moment to come, her juices gushing forth all over Ichigo's fingers.

"Ah, geez..." he muttered, looking at the sizable wad of fresh spunk sitting on the carpet. "Do you have a tissue or something that I could borrow, Inoue...?" he asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "I kind of made a mess on your carpet..."

Orihime, her eyes looking at the deposit of sperm on her carpet, smiled.

"That's no problem," she said cheerfully, "I can just lick it up~!"

Ichigo blinked.

"Uhh... Is that sanitary...?" he asked her, thinking of how carpets were magnets for dust and allergens.

"Kurosaki-kun's sperm is really tasty, so it's okay!" Orihime said brightly, causing Ichigo to face-fault.

"... _that's not the problem_..." he muttered, before shaking his head and sighing, deciding it wasn't worth arguing over. Besides, part of him was eager to see Matsumoto and Orihime debase themselves like that.

Orihime got down on her hands and knees, lowering her head to take in the scent of Ichigo's seed, which was permeating the carpet where it had landed. She smiled as the odor filled her nostrils, giggling to herself as she glanced over her shoulder at the expression on Ichigo's face.

"_Itadakimasu~_" she singsonged cheerfully, her tongue flitting out to taste the white mess her beloved crush had left on her carpet. She wiggled her hips excitedly, moaning at the exquisite flavor. It was delicious beyond comparison.

Beside her, Matsumoto also knelt down on all fours. Her face was flushed red as she shamelessly lapped up a mouthful of her master's seed, dragging the surface of her tongue across the rough carpet fibers to get every last bit. In contrast to Orihime, who was being more dainty and playful in licking up Ichigo's sperm, Matsumoto seemed almost desperate in the way she sucked up as much of his semen from the carpet as she could.

Ichigo grunted with pleasure as he watched the two voluptuous females eat his sperm off of the floor. The sight of them behaving in such a degrading manner was almost disturbingly arousing for him, and the prime view he was getting of their generous booties was almost too much to handle.

Orihime paused in licking the carpet to smile happily at the sound Ichigo masturbating to them. She wiggled her hips teasingly, raising her ass up into the air and silently urging him onward.

Matsumoto, for her part, copied the girl's actions, waggling her ass invitingly. She moaned disappointedly as she continued to run her tongue over the now-clean carpet for any lingering trace of her master's semen, but could not find any more.

"It's all gone..." she said miserably, staring at the now spotlessly clean spot on the carpet.

"Don't worry, Rangiku-san," Orihime brightly reassured her. "Kurosaki-kun can always give more, can't you, Kurosaki-kun?"

A wry grin found its way onto Ichigo's face.

"Yeah..." he said, his penis throbbing in his hand as he continued to jerk off at furious pace. "There's plenty more where that came from..."

And the moment after he said that, he came with a grin, thick ropes of semen spraying onto Orihime's and Matsumoto's asses. Orihime giggled at the feeling of Ichigo ejaculating all over her rear end, smiling at Rangiku.

"See?" she told the hypnotized shinigami lieutenant, who nodded slowly in response.

"Yes..." Matsumoto moaned huskily, her eyes dull and heavily clouded as they flicked over to Orihime's big, round bottom, which was covered in semen. "Master is most generous... and mistress is most beautiful..."

Then, before Orihime could react, Matsumoto was behind her, cupping her ass and hungrily sucking on her cheeks. The spacy, buxom young woman shivered as she felt Matsumoto licking the semen off of her butt cheeks. The strawberry blonde was very thorough in devouring her master's seed, though she was not inattentive to her mistress.

Orihime's breath hitched as she felt Matsumoto lovingly trace her entrance with the tip of her finger, even while the soul reaper ravished her behind with licking and sucking and biting, having at some point gone from licking up her master's seed to servicing her mistress. Several bright red hickeys covered Orihime's bottom from Matsumoto's ministrations, and more were being added by the minute.

Ichigo groaned heatedly as he watched Rangiku finger Orihime while kissing her ass, rock hard prick in hand. The sounds Orihime made were too cute, and Matsumoto was every bit as sensual as he could have imagined. It was too much for him; he couldn't just watch.

Stepping forward and moving closer to the two girls, he grabbed hold of Rangiku's hips, and violently rammed his dick into her pussy, incidentally smearing his pelvis with the semen covering her ass as he took her.

Orihime yelped, as this sudden jarring motion caused Matsumoto to bite down extra hard, actually breaking the skin and drawing the smallest bit of blood, which the Tenth Division's lieutenant gladly licked up.

Ichigo moaned as he pounded Matsumoto. While her pussy was not as tight as some of the others he'd sampled today, it was exceptionally hot and juicy, so he found it easier to thrust in and out of. Additionally, the way her ass jiggled in time with his thrusts was also enticing, and her lewd, sultry moans were incredible as well.

Orihime was happy as she heard Ichigo and Matsumoto moaning and felt Matsumoto's fingers go deeper inside her. She was content to please Ichigo in any way she could, however indirectly. Nothing could please her more than pleasing Kurosaki-kun, and she was pleased with this.

... though with that said, the feeling of Matsumoto's face being repeatedly rammed into and against her ass by Ichigo's fucking was also a turn on.

Ichigo gasped as he felt himself come, his seed filling up Matsumoto's pussy. Matsumoto, in turn, came at the sensation of being filled up with her master's seed. Lost in ecstasy, and her face shoved right between Orihime's butt cheeks, Matsumoto moaned ecstatically. This, consequently, stimulated Orihime to the point orgasm, and she also came.

Exhausted, the two girls collapsed at Ichigo's feet, and they looked up at him adoringly. Ichigo smiled down at them, before twinging as he felt his member stand erect once more.

"You two look exhausted," he remarked, glancing at the sweating and shivering forms of Matsumoto and Orihime.

"I am sorry, master..." whimpered Rangiku weakly. "If I could pleasure you and mistrss more, I would... but I don't have the strength left in me. You are so overwhelming..."

Orihime smiled dreamily. "Oh, he really is..." she moaned delightedly. "I don't think I can even stand. It's so sore..."

Ichigo sweatdropped. "Ah, sorry..." he said, but Orihime shook her head.

"No, I... I like it, like this. I love being fucked raw by you, Kurosaki-kun," she told him adoringly. "I just don't have much endurance, yet."

"I don't know..." muttered Ichigo a little thoughtfully. "You definitely lasted pretty long, in your own right."

Orihime blushed, flattered by this remark.

"Ah, but you are still horny, aren't you, master...?" interjected Matsumoto weakly, rolling her head on her shoulders and shifting the weight of her bosom. "If I could still move, I would gladly help you with that..."

Orihime smiled. "There's nothing to say our bodies can't still relieve him, though," she said softly.

Ichigo shook his head, however.

"No," he said, "You girls need your rest. I can go take care of this somewhere else. When you're able to walk again, go over to my place. I'll meet you girls there, later."

"As you wish, master," said Rangiku. "I shall accompany mistress." She scooted herself a little closer to Orihime, smiling and wrapping her arms around the buxom young beauty.

Weakly, Orihime kissed Matsumoto on the lips.

"Feel free to take your time," she told Ichigo happily, snuggling up a little closer to the Tenth Division lieutenant.

Ichigo gave them a grin, finding himself greatly appreciating the view.

"I will," he promised, already thinking about all of the other lovely ladies he could find and play with. "You girls take care, okay?"

"_Okay_," purred Rangiku, nuzzling her head into her mistress's bosom.

Waving goodbye, Ichigo walked out the door.

...and a second later he came back in, still naked. Blushing sheepishly, he grabbed his clothes and threw them on.

Then he left again, this time for real.

* * *

For a moment, Ichigo pondered where he would start. There were so many lovely, available ladies just in Karakura Town, and it was a little daunting to realize how many options he had.

But, after a moment of thought, he ultimately decided to go check out the Vizard chicks. Certainly, they would probably be tougher, and have more endurance than most other girls. With any luck, they would even last long enough to take the edge off of his sexual hunger.

So, deciding he would go look for the Vizards, Ichigo set out. It did not take him long to find their hideout – the location was the same as it had been when they were training him to control his hollow powers.

So yes, finding it was easy. Getting inside, however...

"Hey! Open up already!" Ichigo shouted irritably, banging his fist on the door of the outwardly decrepit abandoned warehouse that the Vizards called home. "It's me, Ichigo!"

Despite being able to find the place without any trouble, it was nonetheless proving significantly more difficult for Ichigo to actually gain entrance. Despite the fact that he had been banging on the door for a good few minutes, nobody had answered it so far. And it was locked tight with quite a bit more than just a deadbolt or a padlock – Hachi's barrier kido were nearly unsurpassed in strength, and while Ichigo _could_ probably blow them down if he applied enough force, he'd rather not have to do something like that.

Which was why he was instead standing outside their door and shouting for them to let him in.

"Dammit, you assholes!" Ichigo finally snapped, his patience spent. "Are you guys even home?!"

And that was right about when a sandal flew in from his blind spot and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Oy, oy," came the sound of one Hiyori Sarugaki's voice. "Who do you think yer shouting at, _baldy?_"

Ichigo grumbled sorely, rubbing the back of his head where Hiyori's sandal had struck.

"Watch where you throw that, you damn snaggle-tooth!" Ichigo snapped back reflexively, turning around and angrily taking the gun out of his pocket and pulling the trigger.

Hiyori's eyes widened at the sight of the device in Ichigo's hands. Her frame visibly tensed, and a second later her eyes narrowed.

The ambient spiritual pressure suddenly spiked.

Before Ichigo could fire at her, Hiyori had manifested her hollow mask, causing her reiryoku to skyrocket.

"**What the hell, baldy?!**" she snarled, her voice distorted by her mask. Whipping out her zanpakuto, she easily deflected the red sphere of energy he shot at her. "**What are you doing with a dangerous toy like that?!**"

At first, Ichigo was surprised and confused by how Hiyori had managed to defend against the gun's blast so easily, but then he growled at her words sunk in.

"Ehh?!" he said. "If it's so dangerous, then don't call it a toy, dumbass! And how the hell did you block that, anyway?"

Hiyori did not answer immediately. Instead, she leaped up into the air and shouted, "**Chop cleanly, Kubikiri Orochi!**" before descending upon Ichigo, the serrated teeth of her large blade – which was comparable in size to his own Zangetsu – ripping through the air towards him in a frightening blur.

Ichigo barely managed to dodge her attack, which left a sizable impact crater in the street.

"What the hell—?" he exclaimed, more than a little freaked by the genuine ferocity of her assault. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

Hiyori slowly looked up, the horn of her skeletal hollow mask accentuating the deathly glare from her color-shifted eyes.

"_**Yes,**_" she snarled, raising her sword and holding it horizontally before her. "**I ain't gonna let you use that thing on me without a fight."**

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo skipped back a few feet away from the hollowfied Hiyori and popped Kon's gikongan into his mouth. Like a hell butterfly emerging from its chrysalis, his spiritual body burst out from the gigai, Zangetsu at his back and reiatsu soaring.

"Get my gigai somewhere safe, Kon!" he ordered the mod soul, who took one look at the bloodthirsty Vizard chick and hightailed it out of there at a speed that would have made the Goddess of Flash Yoruichi herself green with envy.

"**So you're seriously gonna fight me, then...**" Hiyori observed, lowering her stance, her body like a spring being compressed. "_**Fucking pervert.**_"

Immediately, the energy built up in her form was released, and she sprang forth at a terrifying speed. Almost instantly she closed the distance between her and Ichigo, and she swung Kubikiri Orochi in a wide arc, her sharpened reiatsu cutting down lampposts on either side of the street.

But Ichigo was ready for her, and faster than you could blink he had drawn Zangetsu and parried her wild attack. The force of their clashing spiritual pressures tore up the cement beneath their feet, and both sides held firm.

"**Tch,**" Hiyori muttered, arms straining futilely to try and push her wicked-looking weapon forward. "**You've gotten tougher, dickhead...**"

"So it's dickhead, now, is it...?" Ichigo said casually, holding Zangetsu vertically with a single hand, almost effortlessly keeping Hiyori's zanpakuto immobile.

Ostensibly, the two of them were in a stalemate, their swords locked together, but Ichigo clearly held the upper hand. At one time, Hiyori could have given him a serious run for his money like this, and he wouldn't have dared to fight her without donning his hollow mask as well. But that time was past, and he now had far exceeded her in terms of raw strength, and he was at least as skilled with handling his weapon as she was with hers. Hiyori simply could not hold a candle to him, and she knew it.

The fact of the matter was, before her hollowfication she had been a lieutenant – while her mask gave her a significant power boost, and while she grown in skill somewhat during her exile in the world of the living, Ichigo had advanced to a whole other level. Only someone at high captain level or above could hope to even have a _chance_ of beating the substitute soul reaper. Even the Captain Commander, who had been resurrected and rejuvenated at great cost by Orihime after the war with the Quincies, would have to go all out if he wanted to fight Ichigo without getting seriously injured.

Simply put, Hiyori wasn't even in the same league as Ichigo... But then, she was a lot like him, in a way: namely that she never gave up, even when hopelessly outmatched. Additionally, she recognized the device in Ichigo's hands from her time working under Urahara, and while she didn't understand the science behind it, she remembered very clearly what the device was intended for, a joke though it had originally been.

And she had no intention of becoming anyone's sex slave... well, not without a fight, at least.

So she hopped back, abandoning the deadlock between their blades. And with a blur, she disappeared in shun-po, before reappearing behind Ichigo. Mindful of not doing _too_ much damage to her surroundings, the petite blonde opted for a simple sword swipe rather than something more powerful, like a pointblank cero.

Ichigo did not appear to react in time, and she slammed the jagged, toothy edge of her sword into his back before he could block, and small amount blood sprayed onto her shirt.

She smirked. Ichigo was strong, and fast, but none of that mattered if she could catch him off guard...

Then her eyes widened when she saw that the teeth of her Kubikiri Orochi had somehow stopped short of breaking Ichigo's skin. Oh, it had definitely made contact, and the attack had landed at the ideal angle, but it simply _had not cut his skin_. She might as well have tried cutting through a steel wall for all the damage she'd done to him, the rip in his shihakusho notwithstanding. Except she could cut through steel comparatively _easily_, even with just her unreleased blade.

But, then, where had the blood come from...?

Looking down, she noticed the state of her hands. They were raw, cut up, and bleeding. Unbidden, a line from the texts of the shinigami academy came to mind.

_In a clash between two spiritual pressures, the greater one is victorious. The greater the disparity is, the more pronounced the effects become._

Was Ichigo's reiatsu really so far above hers that even with her hollow mask she not only could not cut him, but actually hurt herself just by trying?

"Ah, thanks," Ichigo said, breaking up Hiyori's internal monologue as he leaned slightly into the edge of her blade. "That itch in my back was driving me crazy, but I couldn't reach it."

He then stepped forward and turned around, raising Zangetsu aloft, the sunlight glinting upon its tip. He grinned at Hiyori, the very slightest hint of animalistic glee in his curled lips and bared teeth.

"But unless you're thinking of surrendering already," Ichigo continued conversationally, "we should probably get back to the fight."

He then swung Zangetsu down, and the street was instantly split straight down the middle for a distance of at least three city blocks by a flawlessly straight, deeply gouged crevice.

Hiyori could not hold back the audible squeak that escaped from her throat at the sight of the cleanly cleaved gash in the cement. This was crazy... he could really do something like that just by swinging his sword?!

For a moment, she wondered if maybe it wouldn't be better just to give in now before she could get seriously hurt. But she quickly beat this thought back down. She wasn't going to give up without a fight. If Ichigo was tough enough to take her down, then he wasn't worth the hassle of getting involved with. She respected strength more than anything else.

Gritting her teeth, Hiyori let loose a bestial howl. Spiritual power rushed through her body, her irises gleaming with a menacing golden light behind her mask.

The air, stirred up by the sudden torrential flow of reiatsu, whirled about her sword and body and limbs. The loose fabric of her red jogging suit flapped and fluttered in the cyclonic winds, and her white, blood-stained shirt was pressed against the slender curves of her small bust.

She would not give up so easily!

Leaning forward, Hiyori shot a quickly charged cero from her mouth, the beam razing many of the nearby empty warehouses.

The Vizard hideout, luckily enough, was in the other direction from where she'd aimed, but she knew it would be best to finish this quickly, one way or another. The authorities would no doubt come running to the site of the explosion soon enough, and even if they couldn't see her or the others, it would still be a pain in the ass to put up with the inevitable commotion.

Dashing forward, she loosed her blade in an overhead swing, concentrating her full spiritual power into the teeth of the edge in hopes of successfully cutting Ichigo.

It was not to be that easy, however, as Ichigo swung Zangetsu with a single hand, an inscrutable expression on his face. Like cutting through warm butter, he sliced Kubikiri Orochi in half down the blade, easily splitting off its cutting edge.

Hiyori's eyes were wide as she looked at what remained of her zanpakuto. Then she felt something warm run down the bridge of her nose, and she realized that her mask had also been cut.

She snarled, raising a hand to the cut in her mask. "**You motherfucking bastard son of a _bitch_...**" she growled, her voice dangerously low. "**You cut my face..._This better not scar, dickhead!_**" she roared, firing another, larger cero at Ichigo.

"Ah," Ichigo said, eying the oncoming beam unconcernedly. Almost lazily brandishing Zangetsu, he swung and split the cero in half. Then he vanished.

"Sorry about that," he continued, reappearing before her an instant later. "Orihime should be able to fix it up no problem, though."

He then swung again, this time across Hiyori's torso. Zangetsu tore the front of her shirt into shreds with a controlled blast of energy along the edge, baring her small, perky tits even as fair amount blood sprayed from a diagonal cut across her chest. A suppressed, savage part of him found the sight beautiful, and was aroused seeing Hiyori's small, delicate-seeming frame stained with flowing crimson.

And it was actually a bit surprising, to Ichigo, how much blood was pouring from Hiyori's wound. He had carefully, intuitively measured and determined the necessary force and angle to get the best results the instant he'd attacked, and he'd been extremely careful not to do any serious damage – a very big part of being as powerful as he was now was knowing how to reign that power in, and he had been progressing in that by leaps and bounds the last few weeks.

Still, a second, closer look reassured him that despite the amount of blood, the wound itself was superficial, the cut shallow.

Glancing up at Hiyori's face, Ichigo saw that her hollow mask had dissipated, and also that there was now a diagonal cut across her nose from which blood was also trickling, though in much smaller amounts. The red fluid was streaked and smeared all over her body, and she was lying down limply, looking up at him weakly.

"Shit..." she hissed, looking into his eyes and seeing compassion as well as desire. "This is really happening..."

She sighed, spreading her arms. "Well...?" she said, trying to sound irritable even though her voice was weak. "Get it over with... and hypnotize me... baldy."

Ichigo was silent, but he nodded. Taking out the gun and holding it up, he looked it over thoughtfully, occasional glancing back at Hiyori, an indiscernible look in his eyes. After a few moments of this, he briefly fiddled with the settings on the gun, before taking aim and firing.

The red ball of light shot out of the barrel and washed over Hiyori's bare breasts. When the light faded, a moment later, she blinked. Weakly, she reached a hand up and absently scratched at the spot where the light had hit her, though she was mindful of the cut across her chest.

"... did it work...?" she muttered, confused. "...I don't feel any different..." She looked up at Ichigo and glared at him. "Are you sure you did that right, baldy?" she rasped condescendingly despite her position.

Ichigo smirked wickedly. "I don't know," he said pleasantly. "But let's find out."

He took out his member, which was perversely erect at the sight of the bloodied up Vizard lying on the ground before him, and grasped it in one hand.

"Take off your pants," he commanded her.

Hiyori's face reddened, and she glared death at him.

"No way in hell, dickhead!" she snarled.

But then she noticed that her hands were moving, seemingly of their own accord. And it was with dawning horror that she watched them unbutton her trousers and slide them down in spite of all her attempts to make them stop. Once her pants were off, revealing her smooth but skinny legs and small, cutesy pink cotton panties.

Ichigo stepped closer, casually jerking himself off to the expression on Hiyori's face. Her cheeks were red with more than just blood, and there were tears glistening in the corners of her eyes.

He knelt down on top of her, his penis pressing against the entrance of her pussy through her panties, causing the blonde to whimper. Bending his head low, he teased the cut on Hiyori's chest, lustfully lapping up the blood and savoring the tangy, metallic flavor.

Hiyori moaned even as Ichigo reached up with his hands to cup her small, blood-covered breasts. She was horrified at what was happening to her, and tears were threatening to pour from her eyes. But she was also growing aroused, her pussy wet against all odds. She wasn't too seriously injured from the fight, but she was weak from blood loss, her skin a shade paler than was usual.

Her throat dry and her lips sticky with blood from the cut on her nose, Hiyori whispered two words, and the tears fell from her eyes.

"_Fuck you,_" Hiyori whispered defiantly, tears running down her cheeks as Ichigo licked her chest-wound and sharply tweaked her nipples. Her voice was raw and hoarse, but the anger and indignation were clear in her tone.

Ichigo chuckled, pulling back from licking her wound. He grinned, the blood on his lips giving him a frightening appearance. He leaned forward until their noses were nearly touching.

"Kiss me," he ordered. "Lick the blood from my lips."

Hiyori would have cursed him, but her lips mashed themselves up against his mouth before she could speak.

Her tongue flitted into his mouth, worshipfully tasting him even as her body was wracking with sobs. Her breasts hurt, Ichigo's hands roughly abusing them, and her pussy ached as he rammed his penis into her cunt. He was raping her pussy, and all she was able to do was lie back and let him. Worse still, she was being forced to kiss him, her body betraying her and gladly doing as he commanded, even though she wanted nothing more than to push him off and run away...

Ichigo's dick twitched as he pumped it in and out of Hiyori's pussy. She was nearly as tight as Ururu had been, and the fabric of her panties, the only thing separating them, provided a unique sensation as he fucked her. Feeling Hiyori's tongue run over his lips, he bit down on it, just hard enough to draw blood. He was finding himself quickly growing addicted to the taste of her blood as he licked it up, running his tongue over hers, and the look of pain in her eyes was exquisite.

He came inside her, into her panties, and he squeezed her petite tits hard enough to draw blood, his fingernails digging into the skin.

He then pulled back from the kiss, looking down at her smugly.

"Do you enjoy that?" he asked Hiyori cruelly, cupping her chin in his hand as she sobbed, tears running down her face and mingling with the blood from her cut. "Do you enjoy being raped, you little slut? Do you get off on being abused like this?" To punctuate his sentence, he roughly slapped the side of Hiyori's ass with his free hand.

For a moment, Hiyori was silent save for the occasional sob. But then she opened her mouth.

"...Yes," Hiyori whimpered, tears streaming from her eyes and tongue rolling from her mouth, Ichigo's taste lingering upon it. She was humiliated with how her body reacting to this abuse, but she could not deny that it was turning her on.

No matter how much it pained her to admit.

"How surprising," came a very familiar voice from a ways up.

"Yeah!" chirped another voice. "Hiyori-chan's such a _peeeerrv~!_"

A look of horror dawned on the blonde's face, and she looked up to see two of her fellow Vizards, Lisa and Mashiro, standing in he air above them.

Mashiro was crouched down, breasts pressed against her knees as she watched Ichigo and Hiyori like she might a televised program. Standing next to her, in a short skirt and no panties (to Ichigo's delight, given his vantage point), an adults only doujinshi in one hand, was the dark-haired kuudere meganekko, Lisa Yadomaru.

"Heeee~eey, Hiyori-chan, Berry-san," Mashiro said with a smile, seeing Hiyori and Ichigo looking up at her. "Havin' fun~?"

"Obviously they are," Lisa answered in their stead. "Just look at them. I never would have taken Hiyori for a masochist though..."

Hiyori was silent, but it looked like she wanted to say something.

Embarrassment and indignation giving her strength, Hiyori bodily shoved Ichigo off of her and glared at the two.

"I do NOT!" the blonde snarled, hopping up to her feet wearing only the red jacket of her jogging suit. "He forced himself on me!" she exclaimed, pointing accusingly at Ichigo. "He beat me up and raped me! "

Mashiro giggled. "And you _liiiiked it~_" she teased, causing Hiyori to glare daggers.

"No, I didn't!" Hiyori protested adamantly. "I ain't into that sort of thing!"

"That's not what your book collection says..." Lisa commented, lazily turning a page in her doujinshi.

Hiyori spluttered at this, her face redder than ever and her eyes wide as dinner plates.

Mashiro then dropped down from the air, landing right in front of Ichigo, apparently bored with teasing Hiyori.

"Can you rape me next, Berry-tan~?" she asked the orange haired teen sweetly, pouting cutely and fluttering her eyelashes.

Ichigo scowled at Mashiro's use of such a childish honorific as '-tan' and the fact that she was calling him 'Berry', though her request was relevant to his interests.

"Only if you stop calling me 'Berry-tan'," he said gruffly, casually glancing momentarily up at Lisa to take another look up her skirt.

Lisa, noticing the direction of his gaze, smirked and shifted her stance, spreading her legs to give him a better view of her dripping wet pussy.

"Fucking perverts..." Hiyori growled, arms crossed over her chest.

"Okey-dokey!" Mashiro singsonged, ignoring Hiyori and twirling around once before wrapping arms around Ichigo's shoulders. "So," she said cutely, "Will you rape me now, Berry-_tama_?"

Ichigo snarled and flipped Mashiro over, forcefully throwing her to the ground. He tore off the seat of her jumpsuit, baring her round, creamy ass.

"Yaaay!" Mashiro cheered, excitedly wiggling her hips. "Berry-tama's raping me~!"

"No..." Ichigo said lowly, holding the gun to the back of her head. "I have to punish you, first." He pulled the trigger, and a red light washed over her body.

Mashiro blinked confusedly as she felt a strange warmth run through her body.

"...Berry-tama...?" she said uncertainly, wondering what Ichigo had just done.

A vein bulged in Ichigo's temple, and he sharply smacked the palm of his hand against Mashiro's bare ass with a thunderous crack.

"Call me 'master'!" he snapped, raising his hand up and bringing it down again with twice as much force as the last. Mashiro let out a pained squeal.

"I'm sorry, master!" she wailed. "I'm sorry!"

Ichigo paused for a moment, considering. Then he brought his hand down again, once more doubling the force.

Mashiro's ass jiggled violently from the force of the blow, her body jerking forward from the momentum behind Ichigo's hand. She cried out, tears forming in her eyes.

"Please, master!" she moaned, a nasty red welt already starting to form on her bottom. "Please forgive me! I won't do it again, I promise! I'll do anything you say, but please just stop! It hurts! It hurts too much! It hurts so much I could die!"

Ichigo tugged at the bottom of the hole he had made in Mashiro's jumpsuit, ripping it further to reveal her cunt. He observed it interestedly, casually sticking a finger in even as he once again brought his other hand down to spank her again, once more doubling the strength of the blow.

The verdette shrieked in agony, screaming incoherent pleas for him to stop and exclamations that she was really gonna die at this rate.

"Something like this won't kill you," Ichigo told her dismissively. "I'm not even hitting you that hard. And besides..." he added, feeling the hot juices covering his finger, "...it looks like this is turning you on."

Mashiro whimpered.

"...I'm sorry, master..."

Ichigo smiled softly.

"Well, I think you've leaned your lesson, now..." he said, eliciting a joyous cry from Mashiro. He chuckled at the happy expression on her face. "Cute..." he muttered, before turning his attention over to Lisa.

"Oy, you," Ichigo called out to the bespectacled beauty, who was masturbating in the air just above him and Mashiro "Why don't you come down here and help me with Mashiro."

Hiyori, who sitting a good distance away from them, snorted distastefully, causing Lisa to smirk.

"Don't be like that, Hiyori," Lisa lectured nonchalantly as she dropped down to Ichigo and Mashiro's level. "The human body is a beautiful thing, but the joining of two or more bodies in the heat of youthful, forbidden passion is even moreso."

"We ain't humans," Hiyori huffed petulantly, a faint blush on her face and her fingers suspiciously close to her soaking wet pussy. "We're Vizards."

Lisa smiled, kneeling down behind Mashiro as Ichigo stood over her, his penis out. She gently caressed one of Mashiro's red, abused buttocks, eliciting a cute hiss from the girl. Glancing over at the flustered Hiyori, she said,

"And thus we are not bound to any preexisting notions of decency or propriety, human, shinigami, or otherwise."

Lisa then spread Mashiro's buttocks for Ichigo, the girl whimpering as Lisa manhandled her sore cheeks. As Ichigo pressed the tip of his penis against Mashiro's anus, she leaned in to lick the rim, expertly teasing both Ichigo's cock and Mashiro's ass.

Ichigo grunted, forcibly shoving more of his dick in Mashiro's ass as Lisa continued to generously lubricate the two with her saliva, moaning huskily as she did so.

Then Lisa pulled back as Ichigo began to seriously pound Mashiro, and she moved her attention to the girl's pussy. Moving so that her mouth was next to Mashiro's crotch and her crotch was next to Mashiro's mouth, the perverted bookworm mashed her groin into the verdette's face while also mashing her face into the verdette's groin.

And Ichigo continued to ream Mashiro's ass.

Hiyori shivered at the sight, and she whimpered as she felt the longing, burning ache in her pussy. She would never admit it, but she was... not unattracted to her two fellow female Vizards, and Ichigo was also easy on the eyes. But she was too proud to ever actually admit as much.

Still, she could not exactly ignore the burning in her womb. She could not deny the arousal she was feeling.

With a moan, unable to restrain herself any longer, Hiyori plunged her fingers into her pussy as she watched Ichigo pound Mashiro's ass and Mashiro and Lisa eat each other out. She reached deep inside, plunging her fingers in and out as the heat in her pussy continued to build.

She was burning up and panting, face red and body slick with sweat. She writhed and moaned as she masturbated furiously. She was horny, oh so horny, and before she knew it was sticking not just one or two fingers into her cunt, but all five. Her hand was up to its knuckles in her vagina, stretching it out like Ichigo's dick had.

Hiyori's fingers were slick and sticky with her juices as she played with her pussy, and she was panting. Her eyes were nearly rolled back in her head, and she was indiscriminately screaming out Ichigo, Mashiro, and Lisa's names, too horny to care about her reputation at the moment.

As the fingers of one hand delved her cunt, Hiyori raised the other to her chest. Instead of toying with her breasts, however, she traced the cut along her chest, moaning at the slight pain. The wound was faint and barely there, the advanced regeneration afforded to her by her hollow powers having already mostly healed it. It was a shallow cut to begin with, and soon there would be no more trace of it. The same went for the cut on her nose, and her tongue was as whole and healthy as it had ever been.

Her hand then dropped lower down her torso, to her midsection, even as she groaned lustfully and wildly bucked her hips. Her fingers traced part of a straight, ugly scar that seemed to wrap the whole way around her narrow waist.

Anger rose up in the pit of her stomach as she remembered the person who had done it to her... That bastard nearly completely bifurcated her during the Battle of the Fake Karakura Town, and he had done it with insulting ease, an infuriating, vulpine grin on his face.

She remembered the horrible pain, the sensation of having the two halves of her body separated... And, in the throes of blind passion as she neared climax, she imagined it being done to her not by Gin, but by Ichigo...

She came with an almost mournful wail, and collapsed against the outer wall of the Vizard hideout. As the glow of orgasm faded, and Hiyori realized just what she had been fantasizing about prior to coming, she decided with a disturbed shiver to lock that particular fantasy away and never again let it see the light of day.

She was _not_ a freaky pervert, dammit!

* * *

A/N: As I've had some people make requests for stuff they'd like to see in this fic, I feel the need to point out that all of this is stuff that was written over the course of several weeks more than a year ago. For frame of reference: everything you see right now was written BEFORE we learned that Ichigo was indeed a quincy. In fact, I think that only happened around the very end of writing for all this. And we're still a LONG way from the end.

Just so you know.

**Updated: **12-3-13

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	4. More Damn Broads

**One Shot, One Kiss**

or

**The Erotic Adventures of Ichigo and his Hypno Gun**

A _Bleach_ smut-o-rama

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_a touch of outright noncon later in_)

* * *

Chizuru Honsho was a very happy camper as she lovingly attended to her princess's bosom. Her lips were pressed against the aereola of Orihime's left tit as she licked and sucked on the nipple, and her hands massaged the rest of the breast.

Next to her, the tomboyish Tatsuki Arisawa was doing likewise, face red as she moaned surprisingly cutely at the forbidden pleasure of servicing her best friend. She was buck naked, and her skin was flushed and covered with sweat.

Standing behind and leaning over the two of them was Rukia Kuchiki, whose lips were locked with Orihime's in a passionate kiss. Their tongues wrestled back and forth, neither one quite seeking to dominate the other, but nor either one wishing to submit. Those two, Orihime and Rukia, were, in the somewhat nebulous hierarchy of those enslaved by Ichigo, indisputably at the top of the ladder, beneath only Ichigo himself.

Orihime moaned as she forcefully ground her ass into the face of Nozomi Kujo, finding herself rather greatly enjoying this. Senna was on all fours licking her pussy and playing with Nozomi's breasts, and Mahana was squeezing and rubbing her Eiken-grade tits against Orihime's back, moaning lewdly.

Rukia, meanwhile, whined softly as she felt Karin and Yuzu licking and fingering her pussy while Ururu shyly kneaded her buttocks and licked her anus. Matsumoto was pressing herself against Rukia's back and playing with her fellow lieutenant's small breasts.

The day was slowly, gradually fading into dusk as these girls writhed in a sweaty, sensual mass of female flesh, but they showed no sign of stopping any time soon. They were aroused beyond control, and with Orihime being able to heal any weariness by "rejecting" their exhaustion, there was nothing short of immediate, life-threatening danger that could make them stop.

And so they kept right on going well into the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the girls at the Kurosaki house had their fun with each other while their master was away, Ichigo himself was coming inside Mashiro's raw, abused ass for the fifth time in an hour.

Ichigo groaned as he finally pulled out of Mashiro's ass, his seed spilling out of the torn up hole and caking Mashiro's crack and buttocks. The girl moaned senselessly, tongue hanging out from her mouth, her breath coming in pants. Her eyes were glassy and misty, cheeks flushed and stained with tear tracks.

Mashiro's jumpsuit was in tatters, having been torn up partly by Ichigo's hands and partly by rubbing so much, so hard, against the rough surface of the sidewalk. Her ass, underneath all the semen, was basically one big splotchy bruise, her anus stretched out and shredded by Ichigo's massive dick.

Her kneecaps and the palms of her hands were red and raw from when she had been on all fours. Her belly was also red and scraped up, since she had been laid flat into the ground by the sheer power of Ichigo's thrusts around fifteen minutes in, but it was not as bad as her breasts, which had been pressed so hard into the cement by Ichigo's fucking that they had actually worn a groove into it, and were actually bleeding a bit in one or two spots.

Lisa, standing up from where she had been eating out an uncooperative Hiyori, went over to Mashiro and looked her over.

"You were a bit rough," she remarked casually as her hands lit up with the light green glow of healing kido and laid upon either side of Mashiro's hips as she knelt down to examine the girl's bottom. "It'll probably be hours before Mashiro returns to her senses, and I never seen her looking this beat up outside of a serious fight."

Ichigo blinked.

"Is it really that bad?" he asked, a look of mixed surprise and concern on his face.

"Well..." Lisa muttered, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "...it's nothing serious, but aside from the scrapes on her skin and the number you did on her rectum, there also appear to be a few hairline cracks in her coccyx and pelvis, minor bruising to the sternum, and she should probably take a morning-after pill when she wakes up."

Ichigo's eyes widened, impressed. "Wow," he said, "You really know your stuff..."

He then paused.

"Wait, what was that about a morning after pill?" he said, getting suddenly worried.

Lisa shrugged dismissively.

"It's just a precaution," she told him. "With all the semen down there, it's possible some might have gotten into her vagina. The chances are astronomically low, but it_is_ possible to get pregnant from even just the tiniest bit of sperm managing to get in."

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience," Ichigo observed.

"When you spend fifty years working under someone like Shunsui Kyoraku, you inevitably wind up learning a thing or two," Lisa said with the slightest smirk. "My old captain wound up with quite a few bastards before he learned that lesson himself. It was before my time, of course, but he often it as a lesson on the importance of safe sex."

"I see..." Ichigo said slowly, slightly amused by that anecdote. "Do you have one for her to take when she wakes up?" he asked, not wanting to take the chance - it was one thing with Rukia, but Mashiro was another story.

"Of course," Lisa said, holding up a first aid kit (Ichigo wondered where she had been keeping it), which she popped open, revealing - among other things - packets of condoms in every size, birth control pills, morning after pills, lube, smelling salts, and antibiotic ointment.

Hiyori, seeing the morning after pills and hearing Ichigo and Lisa's talk, groaned and got up. Walking over, she took one and swallowed. Then she grabbed another, put it in the mouth of the screwed-silly Mashiro, and tilted the verdette's head back.

"Oy...!" Ichigo said, eyes wide, "Don't do that! What if she chokes?!"

Hiyori glared at Ichigo with bloodshot eyes.

"Mashiro's too stupid to die of something like choking," she said.

Ichigo sweat-dropped when he saw that Mashiro's face was turning blue.

"Hiyori," Lisa said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Don't look now, but it looks like that idiot is about to choke to death."

"Ehhhh?" Hiyori said angrily, a vein bulging in her forehead as she turned to look at the purple-faced Mashiro.

She stomped a bare foot down on the other girl's naked back, cracking the sidewalk beneath her and causing the pill to fly out of Mashiro's mouth.

The verdette's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh?" she said, momentarily confused at her situation, but then she noticed the weight on her back. "Oh! Hey, Hiyori-chan!" she said with a smile, looking completely refreshed as she stood back up.

Ichigo stared in shock at Mashiro, seeing that the skin of her hands and knees and belly and breasts now looked to be completely healed. The girl did not seem to be the slightest bit sore, and did not show any sign of her previous injuries.

Ichigo scowled at Lisa.

"Geez, the way you said it, I was worried," he muttered. "But she's already good as new."

Lisa, for her part, frowned.

"Well, like I said, it wasn't anything serious," she told him, before adding, "But, still... I didn't think she would be completely recovered this quickly..."

Hiyori, who had been thrown off of Mashiro's back when the girl had jumped to her feet, was lying face-first on the ground behind Mashiro, her tight pussy and firm ass up in the air. She growled and spit a piece of gravel out of her mouth.

"Some people get all the luck," she griped, hissing as she touched a finger to the cut across her nose. She then took the finger away, and saw a bit of blood smeared on its tip.

She groaned irritably.

Lisa, meanwhile, was eying Mashiro, whose torn and tattered jumpsuit was only just barely clinging to her body, and not even covering much of anything anyways.

"Mashiro..." she said after a moment, a curious look on her face. "...is your reiatsu higher...?"

The verdette blinked, and looked at her hands.

"Huh," she said, after a second. "It _does_ feel higher than usual, now that'cha mention it, Lisa-chin."

Lisa's eyes narrowed in thought behind her glasses, and she looked over at Hiyori. Feeling out the blonde's reiatsu, she realized that she also seemed to have a higher spiritual pressure now. The difference wasn't much, but it was there.

"I wonder..." Lisa muttered, "Could this be another effect of that gun? ...it seems possible, since it appears to work by infusing the target with your hollow reiatsu, Ichigo... and sperm already possesses a relatively high concentration of spiritual energy..."

She smiled.

"I've got it!" she declared, startling Ichigo and Mashiro (Hiyori was still face-first in the sidewalk, her bare bottom wiggling in the air as she tried to right herself). "When you use that gun on someone, Ichigo, it changes their reiatsu using the blast of hollow reiryoku as a catalyst, attuning their spiritual frequency with yours to create an artificial 'soul-bond'! They become linked to you, in a way, basically feeding off of the reiatsu contained in certain bodily substances to grow stronger... of course this works both ways, but your reiatsu is already so high that you wouldn't notice any difference unless you linked up with someone at the level of a captain..." she added under her breath.

"Huh?" Ichigo said intelligently.

"Huh?" Mashiro said, mirroring Ichigo's confusion.

Lisa shook her head.

"Your sperm, Ichigo, your sperm. Anyone placed under the effects of that gun will grow stronger whenever they come in contact with your sperm. And the closer the sperm is to the body's spiritual core, the more efficient the process," she explained.

Ichigo blinked.

"Oh."

Then Hiyori, finally getting back to her feet, promptly used flash step to grab another morning after pill and then and shoved it down Mashiro's throat, along with her fist.

Ichigo sighed as he watched the two tussle, and then he turned his attention back to Lisa, remembering that he hadn't actually hypnotized her yet. He frowned thoughtfully.

"If that's true," he said slowly, "Then... would you want me to use it on you? The gun, that is."

He wouldn't usually bother with asking, but then Lisa was already proving perfectly cooperative with him, so he didn't really see any point in hypnotizing her unless she specifically wanted him to.

Lisa smirked sexily. "No thanks, I'm fine with where I'm at," she said, before kneeling down before Ichigo and taking his semi-flaccid cock into hand. "Besides," she added, starting to stroke his member with smooth, soft hands. "It's not like you need to hypnotize me, to make me do something like this... As long as you keep things interesting, I will be glad to counted one of your love slaves... _master._"

Ichigo groaned as Lisa then squeezed her fingers around his meaty shaft, kneading it until his dick was once more fully hard and erect.

Lisa smirked at the look on Ichigo's face as she expertly massaged his greater sword, a bit of precum leaking from its tip.

"What a perverted expression, _master_" she remarked slyly, causing Ichigo to yelp as she licked up his precum, causing a bit of semen spurt onto her tongue.

She then smacked her lips, rolling the semen over her tongue as though she were testing the taste of a wine or caviar.

"Mm," she hummed thoughtfully, after a minute and some of letting the flavor soak into her tongue. "It's a little saltier than most might prefer... but there's also a subtle, underlying tang... It has an even, balanced flavor... strong, but not overpowering... and the texture and consistency are also superb..."

She smiled at Ichigo, giving him a thumbs up.

"I give it a eight out of ten," she said, before opening her mouth wide and squeezing one hand around Ichigo's shaft and another around his testicles, causing him to instantly deposit an absolutely massive load into her mouth.

Ichigo's vision blurred slightly at the edges, and his penis actually went completely soft for the first time in hours. He looked at Lisa, whose mouth was filled completely with his seed, a considerable amount of it dribbling down her cheeks even as she did her best to swallow it all.

It took the woman a couple of minutes to gulp down all of Ichigo's sperm without choking, but when she finally did, she licked her lips and gave him a sly grin.

"On second thought," she said, "I think I'll have to revise that to _ten_ out of ten. A perfect score," she told him brightly with a wink.

They were then interrupted by sound of Mashiro and Hiyori sensually gasping and moaning. Turning towards the pair, Ichigo and Lisa saw...

"Oy, Kon," Ichigo deadpanned at the mod soul currently using his gigai to take a flushed, sweaty Hiyori up the ass whilst suckling upon and playing with Mashiro's tits. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Taking your sloppy seconds, boss," Kon replied with a curt two fingered salute. He then came into Hiyori's ass with a grunt, causing the girl to whimper and give Ichigo a dirty look.

Ichigo sweatdropped. "Don't look at me," he said. "That was all Kon."

Mashiro then came with a girlish squeal as Kon nibbled at her nipples.

"Ohh," Lisa said with an intrigued tone. "Kinky... I'm liking this turn of events. Just imagine the possibilities..." she murmured half to herself, lost in her own little perverted world.

Hiyori harrumphed.

"Perverts," she grumbled. "I'm surrounded by perverts."

"We're not the ones who got off on masochistic blood-play," Lisa remarked calmly.

Hiyori bristled. "That's a lie! I do not like that sort of thing!" she argued.

"Really?" Lisa said, appearing behind Hiyori with shunpo and reaching her hands around to trace the scar around Hiyori's midsection. "Because that's from what I remember..." She sharpened her reiatsu to a cutting edge at her fingernails and dragged them up Hiyori's abdomen, leaving thin, shallow red lines behind them, just barely short of breaking the skin.

Hiyori moaned despite herself, shivering as Lisa's hot breath brushed against her ear before nipping at it sharply. Hiyori gasped as Lisa's teeth bit into her earlobe, feeling a warmth in it unrelated to the temperature of Lisa's mouth. She came with a shudder, eliciting a smirk from Ichigo wolf whistle from Kon who was sitting on the sidewalk, Mashiro eagerly bouncing her pussy up and down on his rod.

"... _you_ were the one fantasizing about being abused by master," Lisa concluded as she let a stunned Hiyori drop to the ground.

"I, I, how do you...?!" the blonde gasped, before blushing and saying, "... er, I mean... I d-don't know what you're talking about!"

Mashiro, over from where she was eagerly riding Kon, giggled, her butt and breasts jiggling sexily as she bounced up and down.

"Hiyori-chan's an awful liar~" the verdette said playfully, before moaning as Kon roughly smacked a hand on her hips.

"Mashiro's correct," Lisa said, Ichigo nodding in agreement. "We could tell what you were thinking about just from the look on your face when you were masturbating earlier."

Hiyori bristled.

"How the hell did you even notice that?!" she snapped. "You three were so busy fucking each other...!"

She was then silenced by the feeling of Ichigo's strong hands cupping her buttocks as he instantly moved right in front of her, his lips mere inches from her own.

"What," he said, his eyes piercing into Hiyori's and causing her to whimper involuntarily, "did you want us to fuck you, too?"

Hiyori blushed.

"Y... yeah..." she reluctantly confessed, before immediately puffing up and declaring, "But only just a little! I'm not a _pervert_ like you guys! It's only natural to want to join in when you see something like that!"

Her voice then got a little softer as she blushed cutely and averted her gaze, saying, "...It's not like I like you, or anything..."

Lisa's eyes widened behind her glasses, and she gasped inwardly. _'Tsundere...!'_she thought. _'T-textbook tsundere...! So this is the appeal of a modern female archetype... how formidable!'_

She smirked slightly and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, the smallest amount of sweat beading on her forehead.

"Well, then," Lisa said, feeling encouraged (read: turned on) by Hiyori's behavior. "Let's give her what she wants, then."

Hiyori's eyes widened, but before she could protest Ichigo scooped her up in his arms and silenced her with an aggressive kiss, his tongue invading her mouth and handily beating her into submission. She moaned into his mouth, eyes rolling up in the back of her head as Ichigo fucked her mouth with his tongue.

When Ichigo finished with that, he set Hiyori down. Calling over to the others to give him a hand over the sandy blonde's weak protests, Ichigo moved behind her, lining his dick up with her anus. She was already a little loosened up there from when Kon had been screwing her, so Ichigo didn't have too much trouble putting himself inside.

He sat down, pulling her on top of his lap as his member went all the way up her ass until his balls were touching her thighs.

Next, Mashiro got down on all fours and started licking Hiyori's wet slit even as the blonde feebly cussed her out. Lisa, meanwhile sat down on Mashiro's back and started rubbing Hiyori's small breasts, causing her to whimper.

"Don't complain, Hiyori," Lisa said as she kneaded her fingers deep into the meager tissue of the blonde's tits. "I've heard that massaging your breasts helps them grow... So I'm doing you a favor, really."

Hiyori huffed indignantly, but Kon made an interested sound even as he got behind Lisa and plunged his dick once more into Mashiro's pussy.

"Is that so...?" he asked Lisa, reached his hands around to cup her boobs as he plowed Mashiro's cunt. "Then I suppose I'll help you out, too."

"My breasts aren't as small as Hiyori's," Lisa pointed out, though she most certainly did nothing to protest his manhandling.

"They certainly aren't," Kon agreed, grinning appreciatively as he pinched the brunette's nipples.

Ichigo, meanwhile, was slowly pumping Hiyori's ass up and down his shaft, taking his time as it continued to slowly clench tighter and tighter around him. He wasn't feeling as uncontrollably randy as before, though he was still hard, so he was letting the others have their fun with the blonde Vizard.

"I hate... all of you..." Hiyori moaned as Lisa groped her tits, Mashiro licked her cunt, and Ichigo pumped her ass.

Kon, coming inside Mashiro's pussy with a grunt, gave Hiyori a sly grin.

"You know, they say that sex with someone you hate is the best kind," the mod soul commented as he felt Mashiro come shortly after him, moaning girlishly as her womanly juices splashed over Kon's pelvis.

"Oh, yes," Lisa agreed, squeezing Hiyori's breasts hard enough to leave bright red marks in the shape of her hands. "It really is the best."

She then came upon Mashiro's back from Kon's masterful teasing of her tits.

Hiyori glowered at them, before hissing when she felt Ichigo come into her ass.

"I wouldn't know," Ichigo said with a grunt, adding his two cents to the conversation, "But it sure sounds like it would be hot."

He then leaned his head down to bite Hiyori's ear, and the girl came with a cry.

* * *

Michiru Ogawa and Ryo Kunieda, two students at Karakura High, were walking through the old industrial district when they saw their classmate, Ichigo Kurosaki, standing outside an abandoned warehouse.

Michiru, who was the first to spot him, was a little curious about what Ichigo was doing there all by himself. She was a little reluctant to approach him, however, as she had always been a little intimidated by his sullen demeanor.

Ryo, on the other hand, couldn't care less what Ichigo was doing, and simply dragged Michiru along past... at least, until she realized that Ichigo had his dick out. That was when she decided to approach him, partly just because she was morbidly curious, but most largely because she was more than a little turned on at the sight of his massive, erect member.

"Kurosaki?" the track team's aloof star said somewhat curiously, the short and cute Michiru hiding behind her, "What are you doing here?"

"Y-yeah," Michiru agreed, peeking past Ryo's back at Ichigo's dick, a bright blush on her face. "A-a-and why do you have your... your thingy out?"

She then hid once again behind Ryo.

Kon started, and looked towards the two, realizing that they must have been talking to him. As far as he knew those two could not see spirits, let alone hollows or soul reapers.

He glanced towards Ichigo, who fingered the gun slung at his waist and gave him a meaningful look.

Kon grinned, understanding Ichigo's unspoken request.

"Hehe, not much, not much," Kon said cheerfully, causing Ichigo to face-palm.

Ryo frowned, crossing her arms over her chest as she gave the mod soul in Ichigo's gigai a hard stare.

"Are you high, Kurosaki?" she asked him seriously.

"Only on life," Kon replied charily, grinning brightly at the slender, athletic brunette, seemingly either unaware or uncaring of the fact that his member was out and standing at attention.

"... hmph," Ryo harrumphed, her cheeks dusted slightly pink as she averted her gaze for a second from the person she thought was Ichigo. "If you say so..." she muttered, clearly not believing him.

Kon then noticed a red-faced Michiru staring at him from behind Ryo. She was_not_, surprisingly enough, staring at his cock, though. No, she was staring at the smile on his face.

"Yo!" Kon said, waving at the small girl and giving her a cheeky grin. "Didn't anyone ever tell that it's rude to stare?" he asked jokingly.

Michiru eep'ed and ducked back behind Ryo.

"... please put your penis away, Kurosaki," the latter said in an exasperated tone. "Or do you want to be reported for indecent exposure?"

Kon smirked and struck the kind of pose you might see on the front of a magazine.

"What," he said, waggling his eyebrows playfully (which caused Mashiro to roll on the ground laughing at how out of place an expression like that was on Ichigo's face), "don't you like the view?"

Ryo coughed and blushed slightly, her eyes flitting unconsciously towards his dick.

"...maybe a little," she admitted, causing Kon to smirk.

"Yo, boss," he said, glancing toward Ichigo. "Sounds like this one is ready for you."

Ryo was confused by those words, but before she could do anything, she felt a strong pair of hands grab her breasts through her shirt. She was about to blindly attack whatever pervert was assaulting her so boldly, when she looked down and saw that while her chest was clearly being pushed down by _something_, she could not see anything that could be grabbing them.

There was nothing, and no one, there that she could see, aside from her, Michiru, and Kurosaki, yet the feeling of hands roughly molesting her breasts was very real.

She moaned as she felt the invisible hands start undoing the front of her blouse, baring her breasts. They were small, relative to the endowments of some of the incredibly buxom individuals in Karakura, but for a Japanese girl of her age and size they were right around average, and the white cotton sports bra under her shirt lifted and separated them nicely enough.

Ryo then glanced down at Michiru, who had fallen on her bottom beside her and was watching the proceedings in confusion.

"Looks like boss is having fun playing with you," Kon remarked offhandedly as her sat down and watched the proceedings with Lisa on his lap.

Ryo frowned even as she felt the unseen hands unclasp her bra and remove it, revealing the creamy, alabaster skin and hardened, pink nipples of her modest, perky tits.

"Bo...boss?" she repeated questioningly, panting and biting back a squeak as she felt one of the hands move down to her exposed navel, fingers teasing at the waistband of her skirt, before slipping under it and brushing through her pubic hair.

She then groaned as the hand still at her breasts tweaked one of her nipples, twisting it and pulling, stretching her breast painfully/pleasurably. She couldn't believe it, but she was actually getting hot from this, whatever it was...

Ichigo, meanwhile, was getting randier as he played with Ryo, his penis twitching as he playfully abused her nipples and teasingly brushed his fingers across her labia. He glanced over at Michiru, who appeared to be frozen in place, then turned his attention back to Ryo.

He was getting harder, and he really felt like he _needed_ to stick his dick into something, preferably a pretty girl. It was getting hard to ignore. So, deciding that he had had enough fun playing around with Ryo, Ichigo held up the gun and shot her. She blinked as her eyes briefly glazed over, and she stared at Ichigo in his shinigami form, whom she could now see.

"Yaaay~!" Ryo heard someone cheer, "Another slave to play with master and us~!"

She looked in the direction of the voice, and saw a decently buxom green-haired girl wearing a red scarf around her neck, goggles on her head, and little else besides. She also saw a dark haired girl in glasses and a heavily disheveled sailor fuku sitting on the other (?) Ichigo's lap, and a short freckled blonde wearing naught but an open red jogging jacket glaring heatedly at her a short distance from the others.

For a second, Ryo felt like she should have been surprised by this, but then her mind discarded that worthless thought and turned her attention to more important matters. Namely, her master's cock, which she saw standing tall and proud before her.

"...so beautiful..." she murmured in an awed tone of voice. "...your penis is so beautiful master... I love it... I need it..."

Ichigo smiled and rubbed a hand on Ryo's head.

"Go on," he said, nodding down towards his dick. "Have fun with it."

Ryo moaned, smiling happily at Ichigo.

"Thank you, master!" she exclaimed happily, coming just at the thought of being allowed to touch her master's member. She then lifted the front of her skirt and pulled down her panties, revealing her pussy which was now drenched with her juices.

Michiru, unable to see Ichigo or the Vizards, could only watch in fear and confusion as her friend seemed to change into a completely different person before her very eyes. She did not know who Ryo could be talking to, unless it was to Ichigo (who unbeknownst to her was really just Kon in Ichigo's gigai), but when she saw the other girl shamelessly bare her pussy and start bouncing up and down strangely, she got scared.

Losing her nerve, she turned to run.

Kon boredly watched Michiru turn tail and start to flee. The girl wasn't really his type, having nothing worth speaking of in the bosom department and just overall looking a little too much like a kid, but he supposed it would be a little bothersome if they let her get away just like that.

He looked between Mashiro, Lisa, and Hiyori, and he saw that they were also thinking the same thing.

Regretfully nudging Lisa off of his lap, Kon got up and kicked a foot against the ground. With his enhanced leg strength, he vanished as quickly as shunpo, before reappearing in front of the spooked Michiru and grabbing her by the hand.

"Sorry, toots," he said with a smirk, "But boss is probably gonna want to do you once he's done with your pal."

He pointed a thumb towards Ryo, who was lost in ecstasy as she pumped her pussy up and down Ichigo's cock, not that Michiru could see him.

"Wh-wh-what do you want with us...?" Michiru asked him fearfully.

"Eh, 's'not so much what _I_ want with you," Kon said, shrugging dismissively. "I like my girls with a little more..." He traced an hourglass figure in the air with his hands. "...you know what I mean?"

Michiru shook her head, whimpering weakly.

Kon sighed, cheeks dusted slightly red as he briefly averted his eyes from her.

"Well... it's not like you aren't cute, yourself..." he muttered, his other hand gently stroking Michiru's cheek, as tears welled up in her eyes and her frame quivered.

He then looked over to where Ryo was.

"Hey, boss!" he shouted, "Mind if I break this one in?"

Michiru didn't hear anything in response to that, unless you counted Ryo moaning oh so loudly and lewdly, her tongue hanging from her mouth as she whined and panted rather like a bitch in heat. But apparently Kon (who she still thought was Ichigo) did.

"Well," he said, mostly for Michiru's benefit, "it looks like boss...has given me the go ahead," Kon concluded with a small smirk on his face.

Michiru's eyes widened as she realized what this meant, and she attempted to flee, but Kon held her fast and pushed her to the ground. She tried to struggle against his hold, but he was simply too strong for her to break free.

A weak, pitiful whine escaped her lips as she felt Kon pull down first her skirt, and then her panties. She shuddered in dread as she felt felt the head of his dick brush against entrance.

"Y-you don't have to do this, Kurosaki-san..." Michiru said fearfully, tears trickling down her cheeks as she looked up into his eyes, searching desperately for some sign of hesitation or thoughts of mercy in them. "...I'm sure you're not a bad person... you don't have to throw your life away like this...!" she said, trying in vain to get through to him.

Kon chuckled darkly, planting a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I appreciate the concern..." he said, "...but I ain't Ichigo Kurosaki."

Before Michiru could process this statement, Kon plunged into her, and Michiru screamed bloody murder as he tore through her hymen like rice paper and smacked right up against her cervix.

The pain was terrible at first, and Michiru clung tightly to that pain, desperately trying to fight the slowly growing pleasure. She did not want to give in to this person, did not want to give them the pleasure of seeing her give in to lust. But it was hard, and she had never been strong. Ryo had always been the strong one, the one who had stood and persevered no matter what adversity may come.

Except Ryo was now behaving so shamelessly, and not even trying to fight it...

_'Yeah...'_ Michiru thought, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed hysterically, Kon vigorously pumping in and out of her. _'...I really am just too weak...'_ she concluded as she came upon her rapist, her body shuddering and eyelids fluttering as she lost herself to pleasure.

She did not have the strength to fight.

And so she gave in.

As Ichigo felt himself about to come, he ordered Ryo to get off of him. She obeyed, and he rewarded her by ejaculating into her mouth.

While Ryo moaned at the flavor of his seed, Ichigo turned his attention to Michiru, who was by now just a melted puddle of pleasure beneath Kon. She did not appear to be the least bit aware of her surroundings, and her eyes were glassy. She had stopped resisting a while ago, and did not do anything even when Kon came inside her pussy, filling it with semen.

"Geez," Ichigo muttered looking down at Michiru, "She's completely out of it..."

Kon chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah, I sort of got carried away there..." he admitted. "I was only trying to keep her busy, at first... but she was so tight that I kinda just lost control."

Ichigo waved a hand dismissively.

"Ehhh," he said, "Don't worry about it. This will make things a little easier, honestly..."

Hiyori harrumphed, but the two of them ignored her.

Ichigo then pulled out the gun once more, and his eyes glanced at the other options on it, specifically the body modification ones. He'd been doing plenty of hypnotizing, but he'd really only altered bodies once, when he'd inflated Mahana's breasts. Maybe it was time to try out some of the other options?

Seeing the catgirl option on the modification settings, Ichigo decided to set the gun to that. Putting the barrel to the senseless Michiru's forehead, he pulled the trigger.

There was a blinding flash of red light, and when it faded Michiru was no longer the same old schoolgirl she had been. She now had two cute, pointed brown cat ears on top of her head, and peeking out from the back of her skirt Ichigo could see a similarly colored tail.

Michiru was also moderately more curvaceous than before, with slightly wider hips and decent C-cup breasts.

Her eyes flickered open, and she looked up at Ichigo, whom she could now see.

"Master...?" Michiru said slowly, staring uncertainly into his eyes. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said, smirking down at the girl, his member slapping her in the chin as he stood up.

Michiru stroked the spot where Ichigo's penis had hit him, and she looked up at him worshipfully as he held his penis up to her mouth. Without even needing to be told, she immediately began licking it with gusto before taking it into her mouth and purring happily.

Ichigo groaned as the vibration in her mouth caused him to come almost right away, filling Michiru's mouth with his seed. That did not deter the girl however, as she simply started deepthroating him after swallowing as much of his seed as she could.

Meanwhile, Ryo, seeing that Michiru had joined her, moved over and started nibbling on one of her cat ears, causing Michiru to come explosively, spraying her nectar all over her thighs, which Mashiro happily moved moved to start licking up. Lisa, meanwhile, moved to behind and pressed her modest breasts against his ass while reaching around to cup and squeeze his balls.

Kon, not wanting to miss out on all of the fun, knelt down behind Ryo and started licking her anus while jerking himself off. And Hiyori was the last to join in, and the most reticent, doing so only with a scowl and a grumble as she crawled under Mashiro and started sucking on the verdette's breasts.

They continued in this manner for several minutes before they started, one by one, to orgasm, and eventually they all collapsed in a heap of post-coital bliss.

* * *

It was late at night, and dark, when Ichigo and his entourage of new slaves finally reached his house. He was feeling sleepy as he went up to his room, Mashiro, Lisa, Hiyori, Ryo, and Michiru following closely behind.

Ichigo was once more in his gigai, Kon's pill in his pocket, and when he opened the door to his room he found himself being very enthusiastically greeted, three pairs of small hands undoing his zipper and taking out his penis. He grinned as he watched his sisters, Karin and Yuzu, as well as Ururu, rub and squeeze his shaft, working it until it was fully erect.

And even with six tiny hands rubbing Ichigo's dick, there was still plenty of room for more to join in, which was what Senna, Nozomi, Rukia, and Orihime did, each one rubbing him with one of their hands. Meanwhile, Mahana and Matsumoto draped themselves over Ichigo's shoulders, rubbing their naked tits against him. Tatsuki and Chizuru each clung to one of Ichigo's arms, pressing themselves against him.

The girls who had just come home with Ichigo did not want to be left out either, of course. Ryo and Michiru knelt down and fondled their master's balls, while Lisa and Mashiro each wrapped themselves around one of his legs. And Hiyori, making a big show of only reluctantly doing it, got on her knees and passionately kissed Ichigo's ass.

Karin was the first one Ichigo took. He bent her over double and pounded her until her pussy was stretched completely out of shape, filling it with semen as he came in her multiple times.

After her was Yuzu, who he had alternately sucking him off while being eaten out by Karin and eating out Karin while being fucked by him.

He then fucked Ururu, reaming her ass until it bled. Her criminally tight hole caused him to come nearly a dozen times before he was finished with her.

Next came Mahana, who he did missionary style. He bit and abused her breasts while violently fucking her cunt, and she loved every second of it.

For extra fun, he then did Chizuru and Tatsuki at the same time, the two girls making out and playing with each others tits while he took them from behind one at a time.

He did Senna and Nozomi at the same time as well, having them make out while giving him a blowjob.

After those two, he then screwed Orihime, making her scream his name loud enough to wake the dead as he came inside her ass and pussy almost more times than he could count.

Rukia he had please him with her hands, rubbing his dick and squeezing his balls. By the time he was satisfied with her work, her palms were raw and he had completely covered her delicious flat chest with his seed.

With Matsumoto, he slapped her tits with his dick until they were covered in bruises. Then he had her give him a titfuck while he pinched and twisted her nipples.

Following that, he took it easy on Hiyori and just had her give him a footjob. She was a bit forceful, stomping quite hard on his crotch, but he returned the favor four-fold and elicited a truly powerful orgasm from her.

Next, he fucked Mashiro's pussy until it was raw, spanking her ass and slapping her tits. Immediately following her, he took Lisa in the ass, fucking her even as the girl made out with Mashiro.

Lastly, he fucked his two newest slaves at the same time, thoroughly abusing all of their holes as they made love to each other, and he filled them up with his semen until they could go no further and collapsed from exhaustion.

When every last one of his slaves lay at his feet, Ichigo collapsed into his bed, drained but content. Even with his virtually inexhaustible libido, fucking that many girls in a row had taken its toll on him, and he soon drifted off into sleep...

* * *

Back at the Urahara Shop, three certain ex-shinigami were having a drink.

"Ahhhh," said Yoruichi Shihoin, sighing in a satisfied manner, emptying her beer in a single swig. Effortlessly, she crushed the can in her fist and tossed it carelessly into a wastebin on the other side of the room. "That hit the spot."

She was dressed, for a change, in a casual, low-cut blouse. It was simple, and revealing, which was perfect for her purposes.

Yoruichi pretended to yawn, stretching her arms over her head and pushing her breasts out before relaxing again, smacking her lips. She smirked inwardly as she saw the eyes of her two drinking buddies get glued to her chest.

"So," she ventured after a few minutes of silence, during which her conspirators mostly just stared not-so-covertly at her cleavage, "I hear you've decided to go through with Isshin's crazy plot, Kisuke."

The exiled scientist, his attention drawn away from his friend's glorious tits, chuckled.

"Oh, really? Now where did you hear something like that from?" he asked her.

"Isshin," Yoruichi deadpanned, pointing a thumb at the man in question.

Urahara laughed somewhat nervously. "Ah, yes!" he said, "I have."

He then gave Yoruichi one of his trademarked enigmatic grins.

Yoruichi smirked, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "I _also_ hear that you gave Ichigo_that_."

Urahara sweatdropped, feeling he was suddenly walking a very dangerous line.

"Well, he needed it more than I did..." Urahara said, trying to pass it off as nothing big.

"That's rich, coming from a man who hasn't gotten any for fifty years," Yoruichi snarked.

Urahara huffed, clearly offended by this claim.

"Maybe not from _you_," he muttered.

A vein bulged in Yoruichi's forehead, and she punched Kisuke in the face. She stood over him, projecting a dangerous aura as she cracked her knuckles and glared.

"_So you've been cheating on me, have you?_" she hissed, the upper half of her face in shadow and her eyes gleaming ominously.

"Do you two really still count as a item if you haven't even had sex in fifty years?" Isshin wondered out loud, giving Yoruichi a curious look.

She glared at him, and he instantly quailed.

"_I'll be good,_" he squeaked.

"Now, now, Yoruichi," Urahara said placatingly, "I don't see why you're so upset about me giving Ichigo that gun..."

"Maybe it's because the last time _someone_ used that gun, they turned me and my cute Soi Fon into their love slaves for a month?" Yoruichi said rhetorically in a very dangerous tone, before angrily adding, "And besides, that's not even what I'm really pissed off about!"

Urahara sweatdropped.

"Well, like Isshin said, I'm not sure it can really considered cheating at this point..." he murmured, before narrowly managing to dodge another punch from Yoruichi.

"It's not that!" Yoruichi snarled ferally, "It's that you've actually managed to get laid in the last fifty years _and I haven't!_ FUCK! I'm pissed!"

Urahara chuckled nervously. "Well, if that's the case, you and I could always..."

"_Finish that sentence and die a eunuch._"

Urahara eep'd and hid behind Isshin, who sighed.

"If you're that frustrated, you could always blow off some steam with Ichigo," the Kurosaki patriarch suggested reasonably. "Besides, it's not like that gun would be able to hypnotize you a second time... not after what you did to make sure of it."

Yoruichi paused, a thoughtful look on her face. A sly grin grew on her face as she considered.

"Heheh," she chuckled, licking her lips, "Why the fuck not...?"

* * *

A/N: I think I remember that one of the reviewers disliked Kon's presence. Well, since all this was written more than a year ago, I have to say that he's here to stay. But he doesn't play that big a role, either way.

That aside, I think this might be nearing the halfway mark of the fic...? I dunno, the length of the wdc chaps is all over the place, so I can't make any definitive statements on that. But we are making headway. That much I _can_ say.

**Updated: **12-7-13

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	5. Some Damn Tight Pussy

**One Shot, One Kiss**

or

**The Erotic Adventures of Ichigo and his Hypno Gun**

A _Bleach_ smut-o-rama

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_the dawn of a new day!_)

* * *

Ichigo yawned when he awoke the next morning.

"Man..." he muttered drowsily, "...that was some crazy dream..."

And it was indeed. He could not remember ever having a more vivid, or perverted, dream in his life. Hypnotizing a bunch of girls he knew... having wild sex with all of them... It had felt so real, but he knew that something like that would never happen in real life.

Ichigo moved a hand to scratch his stomach, only to find something warm and silky in his way.

He frowned, and he glanced down to see what could be in his way.

He blinked, then he rubbed his eyes, unable to believe what he was seeing.

Two golden eyes glittering with amusement from a lovely, chocolate-skinned face. Full, plump lips curved up in a sensual smirk. Smooth, dark purple hair was bunched up in his hand.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Yo...Yoruichi-san?!" he exclaimed in disbelief, blushing as he saw that the woman was sprawled across his lower body, resting her head on his stomach.

She was also, he noticed belatedly, penis hardening much to embarrassment, completely naked.

Yoruichi chuckled, running a finger across his firm abs.

"Hey, lover boy," she said huskily, confidently, "I see you had some real fun last night." She gestured around his room, and Ichigo noticed for the first time that virtually every surface in his room was covered with girls in various states of undress. All of them were girls he had some manner of acquaintance with, and all of them were girls that had been in his dream.

Except that Ichigo was no longer so certain that it had all been just a dream. Especially not when he noticed a very distinctive object on his bedside table - an object he recognized as the gun from his dream. Its appearance was outlandish enough that most people would dismiss it as a toy or a prop from some cheesy science fiction, but Ichigo, even in his half-asleep state, could recall enough of that implement's abilities to know that it was the real deal.

He then hissed as he felt Yoruichi playfully squeeze his semi-erect penis.

The brown-skinned beauty winked playfully at Ichigo, and she purred.

"How cute~" she said at the look on his face, playing with his penis.

"Yoruichi-san..." Ichigo hissed weakly through grit teeth as he felt the former commander of the Onmitsukido expertly playing with his dick. "What are you doing...?" he asked her, flinching as he felt her sadistically tease his balls.

"Fooling around with you," Yoruichi replied huskily, shifting her body and squeezing his dick between her generous, perky tits.

Ichigo groaned, shuddering at the sensations Yoruichi was inducing in him. He'd thought he'd been getting pretty experienced, what with how all those girls had been turning to butter in his hands, but _this_...

Yoruichi was on a completely different level from those other girls. She wasn't just hot. She also clearly knew her way around the male anatomy, judging by the way she was so easily pushing him to his limit.

She gave him a playful smirk, rubbing her breasts up and down on Ichigo's penis, filling it with unparalleled sensations. Ichigo could not control himself, and he quickly crumpled under the woman's sensual assault.

He came easily, spraying his seed all over her face and chest.

Yoruichi hummed cheerfully as she felt him cover her with his sperm, and she licked some of it off of her lips, tasting it thoroughly before swallowing.

"_Yum_," she purred, winking seductively at Ichigo before moving her head down to his crotch and taking his head into her mouth, gently suckling and nibbling upon it.

Ichigo moaned as he swiftly came a second time, this time directly into Yoruichi's mouth. She had a pleased looked on her face as she drank up his all of his milk, savoring its strong, distinctive taste. As she swallowed, she felt an erotic warmth travel down her throat, eventually settling in her stomach.

She moaned lustfully, feeling her loins growing hot at the look on Ichigo's face as she toyed with him and her pussy growing wet at the sounds he was making.

"Ufufufu," she chuckled sexily, "You are too adorable... Aaahhh," Yoruichi then sighed longingly, before smirking lustly. "Ichigo... I think it's about time we get to the good stuff, no?"

She then pushed herself up and crawled over him until his dick was lined up with her pussy and her generous bosom was pressed into his chest.

Ichigo panted, feeling the incredible heat of Yoruichi's pussy just from proximity to it. He then gasped as Yoruichi forcefully impaled herself upon him, ramming her pelvis against him hard enough to make the reinforced steel frame of his bed audibly groan.

He looked at Yoruichi, who seemed to be in her own little world as she ground her tits against his chest and slammed her cunt up and down his rod. Her tongue was lolling out of her mouth, her cheeks were red, and her eyes were rolling up into the back of her head. He could see the faint steamy mist coming from her mouth as she panted and moaned so damn lewdly.

The expression on Yoruichi's face was borderline obscene as she fucked him. Ichigo's bed was shaking from the force with which the former captain was slapping their hips together, and he was actually a little worried, somewhere in the back of his mind, that it would collapse at this rate.

Not that he could really bring himself to care about something like that, as his world exploded into an orgy of sensations and he came inside Yoruichi, filling her pussy with his seed.

"Haa...haa...haaa..." Yoruichi panted. "Yes... just like that..." she moaned. "Fill me up... Fill me up with your seed!" Her pussy clenched like a vise-grip, forcibly extracting more semen from him, pushing him again past the point of orgasm.

His seed was dripping from Yoruichi's tight brown pussy, and it was liberally mixed with her own juices. She then came with a howl, drenching both of their lower bodies with her nectar.

"More, baby...!" she wailed lustfully, licking Ichigo's cheek. "Give me more... more... more...!"

She screamed, coming again at the same time Ichigo's balls clenched and deposited another load inside her. Their bodies melted together for an instant, their biorhythms in perfect sync as they became a single entity for that single, wonderful, fleeting moment.

Ichigo grinned smugly at the look on Yoruichi's face. She looked like she was completely lost in the heat of the moment, eyes shining with animal lust as she continued to fuck him.

"You look like you're sure having fun," he whispered as he reached a hand around to squeeze her ass as she continued to rock her hips up and down. "I've never seen such a horny woman..."

"Just shut up and fuck me," Yoruichi groaned, moving her head down to lick the sweat off of Ichigo's pectorals.

Ichigo, feeling her cunt tightening around him once again, gladly did as she requested. He bucked his hips with considerable force as he worked to match the rhythm of her thrusts, growling lustfully as their pelvises slapped together with enough concussive force to crack his bedroom window and bend his metal bed frame out of shape.

He was not holding anything back as he thrust into Yoruichi with all of the strength he could muster, having no worries about doing any serious damage to her. The woman was made of considerably tougher stuff than most, and she was probably one of only a very small handful of women in _any_ world who would be able to handle him fucking her all out.

And he was certainly taking advantage of this, stabbing his dick into her pussy at a level of strength and speed that he usually reserved for handling his zanpakuto. And she gladly reciprocated, pounding her cunt down upon him with enough force to completely break his bed frame and drive it into the floor beneath them with a mighty crash.

Ichigo came repeatedly into Yoruichi, filling her with so much seed that most of it poured right back out the second the pulled her hips back up for another thrust. She also came a similar number of times, splattering her womanly juices all over her and Ichigo, glowing like a goddess as she felt all of her built up tension melt away into ecstasy.

They kept going like this for over half an hour, both of them coming more times than either one could count. By the time they finally stopped, the other girls were all awake and watching in various degrees of interest. But they did eventually stop, once Yoruichi ran out of gas.

After a long, hard, vigorous session of fucking, the former head of the Onmitsukido finally tired out, collapsing bonelessly on top of Ichigo, a contented grin on her face.

"Aah," she sighed happily, rubbing her face affectionately against Ichigo's chest. "I haven't had sex that good in ages..."

Ichigo felt his pride perk up at that remark, and he could help smiling in a self-satisfied manner.

"Mmm," Matsumoto moaned, kneeling down next to the side of Ichigo's broken bed, draping her bosom over his arm. "Master really is the best, isn't he?"

"Yup," Yoruichi purred sleepily, "He's right at the very top..."

She then rolled off of Ichigo, and the other girls in the room all stood up straight, eyes locked onto his throbbing member. They all looked ready for another all-out orgy.

The sound of loud knocking came from outside, where the front door was, and the girls paused in staring at Ichigo's member to crowd his cracked window and stare outside to see who could be there.

Ichigo couldn't see past the girls, and he was admiring the view he was getting of all their booties to really want to ask them to move aside, so he reluctantly threw on his clothes, his pants feeling very tight on his boner, which was causing a very obvious bulge in his trousers.

He could not do anything about it right now, however, so he simply got dressed, put the gun in his pocket, and darted down the stairs, calling out for the person knocking to wait a minute.

When he got to the door and opened it, he found himself suddenly grabbed by the front of his shirt and lifted bodily up in the air. His legs flailed as he tried to wriggle free of his assailant's grip, but then he looked down and saw that the culprit was his boss, Ikumi Unagiya, dressed in her usual fashion and projecting an aura of nearly palpable menace as she gave him a deathly, hooded glare.

Ichigo started struggling even harder.

"_Oy,_" Ikumi said lowly, her voice icy and venomous. "_Don't think I'm gonna be letting you go so easily, Ichigo._"

Ichigo bit back a whimper.

"I-I'm kind of busy today...!" he said weakly, trying to reach his hand toward the gun in his pocket.

"_Ehhhh?_" Ikumi growled, her eyes seeming to have a demonic light to them as they pierced him from beneath the shade of her hat. "**_What do you think a job is, huh? If you never come in to work, what's the point of even being hired?_**"

Her voice sounded like hell itself as she spoke, though it was barely even above a whisper. But Ichigo finally managed to get a hand on the gun in his pocket, and desperately pumped energy into it.

A burst of red reiryoku shot out and struck Ikumi. As soon as it struck her there was a blinding red flash. Ichigo was dropped on his ass unceremoniously, eyes shut against the bright light.

When it faded, he saw his boss, Ikumi on all fours. She was looking at him curiously, her head cocked to one side. Her hat and goggles had fallen off, and Ichigo could see that there were now two cute black cat ears poking out from her head. Additionally, a long black tail was poking up out from the back of her jeans.

"... meow?" Ikumi said in a cutely confused tone, curiously sniffing at the bulge in Ichigo's pants. "Is this... master's smell...?" she whispered uncertainly.

Ichigo felt his penis twinge and grow even harder, straining against the fabric of his pants. The bulge grew larger, softly smacking Ikumi on the cheek.

Ikumi smiled happily. "It is!" she cooed, "It is!"

She then looked up at Ichigo, staring into his eyes and crawling closer. Her chest was now draped over his groin, and her face was only inches from his.

Her eyes crinkled and her smile widened.

"And if this is master's scent..." Ikumi began, "... then _you_ must be master!"

Her demeanor then changed from bright and chipper to sultry and sexy, her full lips pouting as she crawled all the way onto his lap, grinding her sexy, child-bearing hips against his crotch.

"...I need you, master..." she said, voice low and husky. It was obvious what she wanted, and Ichigo was feeling inclined to oblige her.

Deciding that he was far beyond caring about petty things like public indecency, the substitute soul reaper unzipped his trousers right there, his flesh and blood penis springing out of his pants for all the world to see.

Ikumi moaned happily at the sight of her master's erect member, and she put her thumbs through belt-loops of her jeans. She pulled down on them, the button quickly popping out she slid them down her voluptuous hips, revealing that she was wearing skimpy, see-through silk panties.

Ichigo whistled at this, and she purred happily before moving to pull her shirt over her head. She took the shirt off, throwing uncaringly onto the sidewalk. She was wearing a bra that matched her panties, and Ichigo could see her large aereolas and swollen, puffy nipples quite easily.

Ichigo smirked as he beheld his boss's erotic underwear, and he started jerking himself off as he saw people stop and point at them. It was turning him on, having people seeing him and Ikumi like this. It was a sensation on a whole other level from that of when he'd made Mahana walk through town topless. This time people could see _him_, as well. And he had nothing to hide.

His dick stood tall and proud as he beat it off, Ikumi licking her lips and watching intently. Soon, he came, ejaculating onto Ikumi's chest, much to her delight. He then unhooked her bra, and had her press her tits against his dick.

While she used her breasts to service him, Ichigo looked around at the various people staring at them. Among them, he realized that there where two in particular that he recognized...

He smirked when he noticed Jackie Tristan and Riruka Dokugamine amongst the small crowd of people watching and staring as his boss gave him a titfuck.

Feeling like he might as well have those two join in as well, Ichigo lazily lifted up the gun (first changing the settings back to normal) and fired two shots. Most of the people in the crowd lacked the spiritual awareness to see the spheres of red light slam into the people in the crowd, so to them it just looked like Ichigo was pointing a toy gun at the gathered onlookers.

The assembled people did, however, notice when Riruka and Jackie started walking forward, as if in a daze, discarding their clothes as they approached Ichigo and Ikumi. By the time the two of them reached Ichigo's doorstep, they were completely nude.

Ichigo came onto Ikumi's chest, pleased at the sight of the pair's naked bodies. Jackie's chocolate brown breasts were of a goodly size, close to matching Ikumi for cup-size. Riruka, by contrast, had a noticeably flat chest, though her pink, erect nipples stood out more visibly against her alabaster skin.

Ichigo gestured for Jackie to kneel down beside him, and he had Ikumi move to the other side. They both wrapped their breasts around Ichigo's dick. A good bit of his length still stood above their cleavage, though, so he then had Riruka sit on it, impaling her tight ass on the remainder of his exposed length, her back to him. He pushed her down on it until her buttocks were pressing down on Ikumi and Jackie's tits.

Riruka moaned ecstatically at having him in her ass, and Jackie and Ikumi moaned at the sensation of Riruka's weight squashing their breasts. Ichigo smirked, and reached around to spread the lips of Riruka's pussy, exposing her most intimate regions for all to see.

She came all over her thighs and his fingers, aroused beyond her control by the feeling of having everyone's eyes on her cunt. Her anus clenched as she came, inciting Ichigo to orgasm as well. He filled her ass with his seed until it was dripping right back down his shaft, Riruka went limp on top of him.

Seeing that Riruka was already looking out of it, Ichigo lifted the girl off of his member and set her down on the ground. Looking down at her exposed anus, which was filled with his seed, Ichigo then turned to Jackie and Ikumi.

"You mind cleaning that up?" he said, indicating the fullbringer's asshole.

"Not at all," said Jackie, licking her lips.

"If master wants me to, I'll do it~!" added Ikumi.

And so the two gladly obeyed. Jackie bent over in front of Ichigo and spread Riruka's buttocks to let Ikumi, who was bending down on the other side of Riruka with her generous MILF booty exposed for all the onlookers to see, lap up the semen from her anus, cat ears twitching happily. Jackie herself then moved to focus up on licking up Riruka's nectar, suckling at the girl's thighs and eating out her pussy.

"You two like that, don't you...?" Ichigo said lowly as watched the two buxom women clean the flat-chested Riruka's nether regions with their tongues. "Heheh, you girls really are just a couple of sluts..."

He grinned and smacked Jackie's big brown ass, causing the girl to moan lewdly. His penis twitched at the sound, and looked around at the by now quite sizable crowd of gobsmacked onlookers.

Smirking he stood up, giving everyone present a good long look at his member. Most of the guys in the crowd looked suddenly very insecure as they got a clear look at the intimidating mass of hardened meat that was Ichigo's member, and most of the girls looked suddenly _very_ intrigued.

Chuckling smugly at the attention he was getting, feeling a bit of precum drip from the tip of his cock as he assessed the looks of the girls in the crowd – there were some cuties, but nothing really worth writing home about.

He then turned his attention back to Jackie and Ikumi. Chuckling, he grabbed the former's hips, lining his dick up with her slit. She whimpered sexily into Riruka's pussy at his touch, shivering as he sadistically teased her entrance with the tip of penis.

"Please..." she panted in between taking licks of Riruka's blossom, "Put it in... master..."

"Ah?" Ichigo said, grabbing a handful of Jackie's hair and shoving her head in between Riruka's thighs. "If you have time to talk, then you aren't doing it right, woman."

Jackie's response was muffled as he ground her mouth into to the magenta-haired cuteness-lover's cunt, but her pussy grew wetter and hotter as Ichigo put her down. She moaned, her skin flushed and covered with sweat as she desperately bucked her hips into Ichigo's, trying to get his cock inside her.

"Heh," Ichigo muttered, "What a greedy slut you are." He then thrust himself into her, slapping their skin together as her plump, juicy ass slammed up against his navel.

The onlookers were enthralled as they watched Ichigo so nonchalantly pound Jackie even as the girl moaned and ate out her friend while the one with the cat ears and tail waggled her booty for all to see and rimmed the same. This spectacle was simply outrageous on so many levels, but there weren't any among them willing to step forward and try to stop it.

Probably partly because a good number of them _didn't_ want to stop it.

Still, Ichigo was having a hell of a time fucking Jackie as everyone watched, and he was bent over her back, whispering filthy, degrading things into her ears and causing her to moan and clench her pussy.

As a pair, they came. Ichigo filled Jackie's cunt with his seed, then letting her drop to the sidewalk, Riruka forgotten. Seeing the dark skinned girl lying on the ground and begging for more, Ichigo spoke.

"Get up," he said to her, as she lay whimpering on the sidewalk, begging him to fuck her more. "If you want me to give you more, then get up and show me you can handle it."

"Yes... master..." Jackie moaned, standing up. Her legs were shaking a little as she stood, but she had a look of determination evident even through the effect of hypnosis.

Ichigo smirked as he looked at the expression on her face, and he glanced down at her breasts, then her pussy, which was dripping with his seed.

"Nice," he said, looking up from leering at her body to meet her eyes. "You've got good eyes," he said truthfully. "I can see a strong will behind them... You're stubborn, just like me."

He stepped forward, placing a hand on her breasts. He squeezed, causing her to moan lewdly.

He then glanced over at Ikumi and Riruka, the former still going strong while the latter lay there with glassy, empty eyes.

Chuckling, Ichigo pushed Jackie to the ground, and he began playing with her tits. He groped and squeezed them, and he tweaked and twisted and pinched and pulled her nipples. She moaned, incredibly wet just from having Ichigo play with her breasts.

Up in the window of Ichigo's bedroom, watching the spectacle going on down on the street, the girls were moaning happily as they watched their master break in his new slave. They came many times each, masturbating as they fantasized about being the ones he was molesting.

* * *

Meanwhile, back down in the street, a certain schoolteacher was vexed as she was forced to stop her car due to a number of people blocking the road. Looking up, she recognized one of the nearby houses as being the home of one of her students, Ichigo Kurosaki, as well as the location of his father's clinic.

"Oh?" came the voice of the person in the passenger seat. "Do you suppose there was an accident outside the Kurosaki clinic? Maybe my useless brother broke his back, perhaps?"

Misato Ochi looked askance at the person riding along with her. Mizuho Asano was an alumnus of the Karakura 1st High School, and had been a fairly prolific student, being everything from student council president and manager of the Kendo Club. She was also a very odd girl, and seemed to have taken to hanging out with the older Ochi-sensei, who taught her brother.

She then sighed as she saw Mizuho unbuckle herself and step out of the car.

Shaking her head, the bespectacled Ochi-sensei put her car in park and shut it off, putting the keys in her pocket before unbuckling and getting out after Mizuho. Who knew how long this might take?

Meanwhile, Ichigo was once again drilling Jackie's pussy as he played roughly with her big brown tits. Ikumi, having finally finished cleaning the semen out of Riruka's ass, was draping herself over his shoulders, squeezing the back of his head between her breasts.

Riruka had also come to, and was returning the favor to Ikumi, lewdly sticking her tongue up the older woman's anus and fingering her pussy.

Mizuho and Miss Ochi froze when they saw this, unable to believe what they were seeing.

"Th...this must be some kind of performance art..." Mizuho reasoned nervously, sweating and trembling as she stare disbelievingly at the sight of Ichigo Kurosaki getting it on with three different girls. "There's no way my worthless brother's grumpy friend could actually..."

"No, no..." Ochi-sensei shook her head. "That can't be called art no matter how you look at it... Still, I never thought Ichigo would be such a braze lover... And with multiple girls, too." She hummed appreciatively. "I must say I'm proud to have him as my student."

Mizuho sweatdropping, and she turned to look at Ochi. "Just what the hell are you teaching them, to say something like that?!" she shouted in perfect straight-man fashion.

"Ehhh, a little of this... a little of that... the usual things, you know?" Ochi said dismissively.

"_...The question is what counts as 'usual', with someone like you..._" Mizuho muttered under her breath, before looking up and turning her attention back to Ichigo, who had came in Jackie a second time and was now pounding Ikumi's pussy.

"Hmph, why is Ichigo bothering with those hussies?" muttered a childish voice between Ochi and Mizuho.

As one, the two looked down, and they saw a young blonde girl with blue eyes. She was dressed in a somewhat eccentric manner, pouting cutely and glaring at the three women Ichigo was having sex with.

Mizuho immediately moved in front of the girl, spreading her arms wide in an effort to block her view.

"Excuse me, little girl," Ochi said sweetly as the child tried to peer past Mizuho, who was refusing to have any of that. "This isn't something a girl your age should be watching. Please go home to your parents, I'm sure they must be worried about you."

The girl huffed.

"I don't have any parents," she said testily, though it came across in a rather cute manner due to her appearance.

"The orphanage, then," Ochi said, looking down at the girl, trying to ignore the loud moans and lewd cries coming from Ichigo and his partners. "The matron must be worried sick."

"I don't live in an orphanage, either!" the girl snapped.

A vein throbbed dangerously in Mizuho's forehead.

"I don't care if you live under a bridge!" she snarled, her patience gone. "Just go somewhere else, brat!"

The girl looked about ready to bite Mizuho's ankles, but before they could get into a fight...

* * *

Ichigo, hearing a vaguely familiar voice shouting, glanced up from sucking on Jackie's tits and fingering Riruka's ass while fucked Ikumi's cunt. Looking around, he saw that three more familiar faces had joined the crowd.

He sweatdropped when he saw Keigo's crazy bipolar sister Mizuho looking about ready to punch the mod soul from Urahara's shop, Ririn, while Ochi-sensei calmly watched. Shaking his head slightly at their ridiculous antics, he lifted up the gun and fired three shots.

Mizuho, Miss Ochi, and Ririn all blinked simultaneously, instantly forgetting what they had been doing. Turning in sync, their eyes all landed on Ichigo.

Mizuho's heart throbbed as she looked at Ichigo, and her face grew warm.

_'What is this...?'_ she thought, her mind foggy, _'Could it be... that I love men with bleached hair...?!'_

Ochi, meanwhile, was growing wet as she looked at Ichigo. She moaned as she glanced down at his dick as he pulled it out of Ikumi's pussy, spraying his seed everywhere over her ass and pussy. Ochi whimpered and licked her lips as she looked at the thick, white spunk covering the catgirl MILF's booty.

Ririn, however, showed the least hesitation of the three, immediately running up to Ichigo, discarding her clothes as she went. By the time she reached him, she was completely naked, causing quite a bit of a commotion among the onlookers.

Ochi and Mizuho quickly dashed forward, not wanting to be left out as Ririn jumped onto Ichigo's penis, impaling herself with a loud, lustful wail.

At this, the crowd flew into an uproar, and almost unanimously a decision was reached to lynch the apparent pedophile. They charged forward. Ichigo's throat went slightly dry when he saw the crowd lurch towards, and in a moment of terrible clarity, he looked down at Ririn and realized that he had just put his foot in it big time.

"_Shit!_" he swore. While these were just ordinary people, and he could probably drive them off with his bare hands, he **really** did not want to deal with the problems that would cause.

So he scooped up Jackie, Riruka, Ikumi, Mizuho, and Ochi-sensei (briefly causing the cowd-turned-lynch-mob to falter in their pursuit when they realized his monstrous strength), and he held Ririn tightly to him, pushing her further down his penis, much to the mod soul's delight. Turning and running back inside his house, he slammed the door and locked it tight.

He groaned as he ran up the stairs to the second floor of the house, Ririn's childish body bouncing up and down on his rod, her tight pussy clenching in the excitement of the run, causing Ichigo to come inside her and nearly stumble for a second. But he quickly recovered and ran the rest of the way to his room.

Bursting through the door, Ichigo stopped and blinked. He didn't see his girls anywhere nearby. He DID, however, see...

"Old man? Hat-and-clogs?" Ichigo said confusedly, looking slightly comical with the five naked women in his arms and the one naked little girl hornily straddling his dick. "... Why is there a garaganta in the middle of my room? And where are the girls?"

"It's an escape route, obviously~" Urahara said cheerfully. "And no need to worry, your love slaves are safe and sound in Hueco Mundo."

"That's hardly what I'd call 'safe and sound'..." Ichigo muttered, causing his dad to shake his head and give Ichigo a somewhat condescending grin.

"Don't underestimate their strength, Ichigo..." the Kurosaki patriarch said. "You might be more powerful than them... but many of those girls were already strong to begin with... and they've only grown stronger as you've made them yours."

"Tch. Whatever, goat-chin..." he then walked forward, eying the garganta. "... so I just take the girls with me through here?" he asked Urahara, who nodded. "Okay..." he took out Kon's gikongan and popped it into his mouth, his soul bursting out of his physical body.

Kon, looking at the girls in his arms, and also noticing the fellow mod soul gleefully riding his cock, gave Ichigo a grin.

"You know just how to make a subordinate's day, boss!" the mod soul said happily, tears of joy streaming down his face.

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo said dismissively, hearing the front door crash in downstairs. "Come on, we should really hurry... Don't know when it'll be safe to come back, honestly..." he muttered.

"Ah, don't worry about that," Urahara said, "I'll gladly modify their memories... for the right price..."

"Take it up with goat-chin," Ichigo said flippantly, jumping through the garganta with Kon following him, the newest slaves in hand.

Isshin sighed, grinning slightly as Ichigo et al disappeared through the rip in time and space. "What a disrespectful punk I've raised..." he said, though there was no bite behind his words.

He then shook his head as he heard the mob start to pour into the house.

"Good grief," he muttered, shouldering Engetsu. "I'd better go see to our guests before they get themselves hurt."

Urahara grinned, chuckling.

"I'll go get the bandages and ointment, then."

With a simultaneous shunpo, the two vanished from Ichigo's room.

* * *

Ichigo landed on his feet as he emerged from the garganta into the endless desert and eternal night of Hueco Mundo. The sand compacted beneath his wooden sandals from the force of his entrance, and his knees buckled slightly, but otherwise he landed with no problems.

Kon and his newest slaves, however...

The mod soul was lying flat, face first in the sand. Jackie, Riruka, Ochi, Mizuho, and Ikumi were lying in various comprosing positions around him - Riruka with her face in Ikumi's breasts, Ochi with a hand on Jackie's ass, Mizuho with ass on Riruka's head.

Ririn, for her part, let out a muffled moan from beneath Kon, the force of their landing having driven him all the way inside her, his balls bumping against her thighs.

"You guy's okay?" Ichigo asked them.

The slaves all nodded eagerly, quickly onto their knees and lining up before him. Only Ririn didn't join them, and that was only because she had too much dick in her to think of anything but sex.

Ichigo nodded, then he looked around. In the distance, he saw the other girls. Even if he used shunpo, it would take him several minutes to reach them, and none of his newest slaves would be able to keep up his pace.

So he decided to wait there and let the others come to them.

Taking his member in hand, Ichigo turned to face the lined up girls. He already knew how he wanted to pass the time until they got here, but the only question was, who would he do first? He hadn't given either Mizuho or Ochi-sensei a proper welcome into his harem, but he also hadn't really finished up his business with the other three (he wasn't counting Ririn for now, because Kon was currently taking care of her).

So who, oh who, would he do first?

After a few seconds of thought, he decided to break in his teacher first.

Ichigo sat down on the sand and gestured for Ochi-sensei come over. He took out his dick, which soon stood erect at the sight of Ochi-sensei's modest tits and mature pussy.

"Sensei..." he said, "How about you give me a little kiss, down there?" He pointed at the head of his dick.

Ochi smiled happily, eyes crinkling behind her glasses.

"Of course, master."

She then knelt before him and took his member in hand, and she bent her head down to plant a lewd, passionate kiss upon its tip. She ran her tongue over his head, coating it with her saliva, and she made some very arousing sounds as she did so.

Ichigo groaned as his hot teacher french kissed his dick, teasing the slit on its head with the tip of her tongue. He came with a grunt as she cupped his balls and squeezed, silently urging him to fill her mouth with his seed.

And fill it he did, pouring a great quantity of his thick, strong smelling spunk into her mouth.

Riruka moaned as she watched this, pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy. Ikumi was playing with her own two breasts, cat ears twitching as she masturbated, and Jackie was teasing both her ass and pussy with her fingers, clearly enjoying Ikumi squirm.

Once Ochi-sensei finished drinking up his milk, Ichigo told her to turn around and bend over. She did so, and he grabbed hold of her hips and plunged his dick into his teacher-cum-sex-slave's womanhood.

Ochi-sensei moaned deliriously as Ichigo slammed himself into her cunt, driving himself all the way in on his first thrust. He was seriously stretching her out, and it hurt almost as much as it felt good. He had only just entered her, but already she felt like she was about to come.

And then he started pumping himself in and out.

Misato Ochi's world melted into a whirlwind of carnal pleasure as her student fucked her like she had never been fucked before. It felt wonderful. The feelings running through her body were simply utterly sublime.

She came explosively, her pussy clamping down tightly on her student, no her_master's_ penis, extracting another orgasm from him and causing him to fill her womanhood with his seed. She smiled happily as she felt him fill her up, her knees going weak as pleasure flooded through her body.

With a moan, she collapsed onto the sand, spent.

"Eh?" Ichigo said, looking down at Ochi-sensei. "Are you tired already?"

"I have never felt like this before..." Ochi replied, looking up at him worshipfully. "You make me feel complete, master. You are simply too strong and too wonderful for this weak body to handle..."

Ichigo chuckled sheepishly, blushing ever so slightly. For some reason, those compliments seemed to carry extra weight coming from the mouth of his teacher.

"It's nothing," he told her. "And don't worry, if you're too weak right now for more than a little sex, then I'll just have to help you train your endurance. But first..."

He turned his attention to Mizuho, the only one who hadn't been masturbating to him and Ochi.

"...you... Keigo's sister..."

"Mizuho, master."

"...yeah, Mizuho..." Ichigo said, "Come over here. I feel like spanking you."

Mizuho squealed happily. "Of course, darling~!"

She immediately went to him and bent over, presenting her generous, round ass to her master. She was smiling and wriggling eagerly in anticipation, and Ichigo gladly met up to her expectations.

He bent her over his lap, pressing her tits into the sand. Mizuho moaned at the feeling of the fine grains rubbing against her nipples, and at the feeling of her new love's penis poking her in the stomach.

Ichigo smirked and raised up one of his hands, and brought it down on her ass with considerable force, leaving a bright red mark on her buttocks and and causing her to moan ecstatically.

"Yes, darling!" she cried, her thighs already getting soaking wet. "Like that! Just like that! Spank me like the filthy, naughty whore I am!"

Ichigo acquiesced, and he struck her ass twice more in swift succession, causing her to come all over his shihakusho. The feeling of her warmth against his penis, the smell of her arousal, and the sound of her moans caused him to come, as well, covering her belly with his semen.

Moving Mizuho off his lap, Ichigo moved behind her.

"Ohh! Are you going to fuck me now, master?" Mizuho asked him excitedly, wriggling her hips and further arousing him.

"Yeah..." Ichigo said, shoving his penis all the way up her ass. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't even walk!"

He slammed his pelvis into her bottom, causing Mizuho to scream in pleasure as his dick tore up her anus and stretched out her insides. She was burning up inside as he slammed himself into her again and again, her pussy soaked with her nectar.

Ichigo groaned as he reamed her tight ass, feeling her big round buttocks slap against his pelvis with every thrust. Her ass was incredible, and it had turned him on for the longest time. Ever since he first met Keigo's older sister, he'd lusted, however slightly, after her ass, and he'd long wanted to "tap that".

And now that he was finally getting the chance to fuck Mizuho's ass, he had to say that it was every bit as incredible as he could have imagined.

She moaned, coming again, her rectum clenching tight around his dick. He moaned, filling her ass up with his semen. She was still ready for more though, so he kept going.

He pounded Mizuho's ass for nearly an hour, so intoxicated with the pleasure that he lost track of time. He came inside of her several times, but she came nearly thrice as many times as he did, ecstatic from having her darling master using her ass.

But she eventually ran out of steam and collapsed at Ichigo's feet. His penis was still ready for action, of course. So he glanced briefly towards the other girls in the distance, seeing that they were still a ways away, then turned his attention to the other girls.

Kon had finished with Ririn a while back, and was now masturbating lazily to the sight of Jackie and Ikumi playing with each others tits. Ririn, for her part, was recovered by now, and looking at him with desire, her small, tight pussy looking very wet.

And Riruka appeared to be asleep, lying naked on her belly upon a nearby dune, making herself a very tempting target for some surprise butt sex.

Ichigo smirked as he looked at the last on sleeping on her belly. The pale skin of her cute bum was shining in the moonlight, her crack looking quite inviting as she slept.

Deciding to give the magenta haired girl a sexy lesson on situational awareness, Ichigo swiftly and silently crept forward. Pouncing on Miss Dokugamine, he slipped his member between her buttocks, pressing it lengthwise into her crack.

Grabbing Riruka's butt cheeks with rough, calloused hands, he deftly kneaded them with his fingers and pressed them together. He squeezed her buttocks against his dick, rubbing it up and down between them. Riruka did not stir even as he did this, only whimpering slightly in her sleep as his balls slapped her taint.

Ichigo groaned as he felt himself reach the point of climax, and he squeezed her ass even more tightly as he came, spurting his semen across her lower back. Riruka's hips wriggled a little bit as his seed landed on her skin, and Ichigo's cock shivered at the additional stimulation.

Feeling his dick aching for some more serious action, Ichigo pulled back and penetrated her anus. With a grunt, he stabbed his penis straight into Riruka's ass, pushing himself several inches into her before his momentum was spent. That still left a lot of his penis sticking out, however, so Ichigo pulled his hips back and thrust again.

He got an inch further this time, but the tightness of Riruka's ass was already killing him. She had to be nearly as tight as Karin, with the way the walls of her anus were constricting his shaft. Ichigo could also feel a bit of precum leaking from the tip of his penis.

He pulled back again, and shoved himself deep into her with nearly as much force as he could muster without risking permanent damage. Her anus stretched and tore as the immense girth of his member was shoved into her, and he could feel the blood against his penis. But he had most of his length inside her, now, and so he started picking up the pace.

Riruka's pelvis was ground into the sand as Ichigo _really_ fucked her ass, his hips almost a blur as they moved back and forth. The grains of condensed reishi which comprised the vast, endless desert of Hueco Mundo were pressed into her pussy, abrading it and causing her to moan in her sleep.

Sleepily, feeling both her ass and pussy burning up, Riruka groaned. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she moaned more loudly as she realized, at least slightly what was happening.

She smiled playfully, correctly deducing that master had decided to have some fun with her body while she was asleep. Pussy getting wet, sand mixed with her nectar shifting in and out of it, Riruka consciously clenched her anus, eliciting a magnificent gasp from her master as he came and filled her ass up with his seed.

"Good morning, master~" she said cutely.

With a smirk, grunting slightly as he resumed pumping in and out of Riruka's ass, Ichigo called over Ririn.

The childish blonde mod soul was only all too happy to come to him at his beckoning, and she practically skipped across the sand as she went over to him. She smiled coyly at Ichigo, blushing slightly as she glanced down at Riruka's butt even as her master vigorously fucked it.

"Yes, master?" she asked him obediently, bowing with a flourish.

Ichigo glanced down at Ririn's pussy, which still had a bit of his and Kon's semen dripping from it.

"Let Riruka clean you up," he told her, nodding towards the small girl's vagina.

Ririn blushed at his blunt statement, but she happily complied, crouching down before Riruka. Somewhat shyly, she thrust her small, nubile pussy into the older-looking girl's face, groaning cutely as Riruka's tongue flitted in through her slit.

Riruka herself had a lewd smile on her face as she lapped up the semen and nectar from Ririn's pussy and Ichigo pounded her ass raw. She moaned happily, rubbing her swollen pink nipples against the coarse, rough sand, her pussy getting drenched from the sensation.

Ririn's face was red, and she squealed when Riruka's tongue found her clitoris and started toying with it. Riruka pressed her lips right up around Ririn's pussy, forming a seal around it as she slurped. The childish blonde came directly into Riruka's mouth, and the magenta-haired young woman gladly drank all her juices right up.

Ichigo came with a moan at the sound of Ririn's squealing and the sudden clenching of Riruka's anus. His fingers dug into the former fullbringer's hips hard enough to leave bright, red marks as he filled her ass again.

Riruka moaned as well, and came at the feeling of Ichigo's sperm pouring into her. Shifting their bodies around, Ichigo pulled out of Riruka's ass and moved so that his member was now lined up with Ririn's pussy. Riruka rolled over so that she was on her back as Ichigo crouched down over her, his balls not even a centimeter from her mouth as he pushed himself into Ririn's cunt.

Riruka took in a deep whiff of Ririn and Ichigo's mingled sexes as her master fucked the girl right above her eyes. She slipped her tongue out to lick a bead of sweat from Ichigo's scrotum, before licking it more thoroughly. Ichigo groaned at the sensation and lowered himself a little further, until his balls were inside Riruka's mouth.

The girl eagerly started sucking on his balls, causing them to clench and prematurely shoot a load into Ririn's pussy.

Ichigo did not let that slow him down, though, and soon he was going as strong as ever. He pumped in and out of Ririn even as he lowered himself up and down, teabagging Riruka's mouth with his sweaty balls. Both girls were ecstatic with this, and they moaned multiple encouragements for Ichigo to continue onward and upward.

So he increased his pace, and they continued in this manner for several more minutes. But eventually Ririn and Riruka were once more too tired to go any further, and Ichigo turned his attention to the last two remaining girls, Jackie and Ikumi, who were now having full-out girl-on-girl sex.

With a lazy grin on his face, Ichigo walked over to Jackie and Ikumi. He could see the others getting closer, and he reckoned it would only take about a half an hour for them to finally reach them.

His dick twinged as he paused for a moment and watched Jackie and Ikumi lustfully scissor each other. Then he knelt down in front of Ikumi, pressing his dick into her mouth as she made an irresistible O-face, eyes shut and mouth wide.

She gasped initially, when she felt the penis enter her mouth, but then she opened her eyes and saw who it was.

"Master!" Jackie said in surprise when she saw Ichigo stick his dick in Ikumi's mouth. The Odd Jobs Unagiya owner looked delighted to be sucking off her master even as she scissored Jackie, and Miss Tristan could not help but feel a little jealous, of Ikumi.

But then she felt something hot, hard, and familiar press against her lips, and she looked up to see Kon pressing his dick into her mouth.

"Yo," the mod soul said, saluting his boss with a cheeky grin on his face as Jackie eagerly suckled on his member. "Just thought I'd join in and help you with managing these greedy little sluts of yours."

"Heh." Ichigo snorted, smirking. "Whatever."

He then groaned as he felt Ikumi moan into his dick, and saw her juices spray all over her and Jackie's thighs as the two came in unison.

As one, Ichigo and Kon came into the two girls mouths, and smirked before redoubling their pace and going even more seriously than before.

* * *

A/N: I wonder how many more chapters of this length I can get out of this before we reach the end? We're making pretty good headway now, tough we ARE still a good ways away from running out of material. And, of course, I do believe next chapter will have a fairly long fight scene, if recollection serves me right and my calculations aren't off...

Halibel/Harribel is _very_ feisty. :P

**Updated: **12-9-13

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	6. Hot and Heavy in Hueco Mundo

**One Shot, One Kiss**

or

**The Erotic Adventures of Ichigo and his Hypno Gun**

A _Bleach_ smut-o-rama

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_plenty of saucy arrancar smut_)

* * *

As Ichigo and Kon came in Jackie and Ikumi one last time, the other girls finally reached them. Letting Ikumi drop to the ground, semen pouring from her assorted orifices, Ichigo stood up tall and waved at the girls in a casual greeting.

"Yo," he said, giving them a sly grin. "What took you?"

"We were accosted, master, before we could reach you," Karin said, stepping forward from the other girls, most of whom looked up to her in some way or another, since she was the first one to be made Ichigo's slave.

Ichigo's eyes widened infinitesimally at that statement, and his hand moved towards Zangetsu. Before he could do anything, however, he was stopped by a cry of "Itsygooooo!" and then something that felt like an intercontinental ballistic missile crashing into his abdomen.

He fell flat on his ass, the wind knocked right out of his lungs.

Looking down, he saw a familiar, childish arrancar looking up at him, smiling joyfully as she wept and clung tightly to his midsection.

"Hi, Nel," he wheezed, chuckling weakly as he felt one of Nel's surprisingly soft feet step on the head of his semi-erect penis. And this caused him to groan in a mixture of pain and embarrassed pleasure.

Unconsciously, hefocused some reiatsu into the gun hanging at his side.

It fired immediately, shooting a red ball of light at the former Tercera Espada.

Ichigo's eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw that not only did Nel's eyes become dull and clouded, but her reiatsu was split into two entities. One was a little, innocent, childish-looking arrancar Nel, whose appearance was slightly more mature, but no moreso than Ururu's. The other was the buxom, noble, powerful espada Nelliel whom he remembered quite well from that fight with that guy whose name escaped him at the moment.

Ichigo's penis immediately stood at full mast when he saw that the latter was nude. And this reaction caused the littler Nel, who'd had one foot on his member, to lose her footing and trip and fall back, landing bum first on his stiff, throbbing cock. Her small, tight butt hole was instantly impaled a few inches down his meat sword.

Nel groaned in confused pleasure, and Nelliel smiled when she saw this, kneeling down before Ichigo and placing her hands on the hips of her childish doppelganger. She pushed Nel downwards, forcing her to take more of Ichigo's shaft into her ass.

Ichigo groaned at the lewdly innocent expression on Nel's face, the girl's mouth agape and her face bright red.

"I...Itsygo-tama..." Nel whimpered, causing Michiru, who was watching, to squeal delightedly at the girl's cuteness. "It...feels funny..."

The adult Nelliel, kneeling behind Nel, smiled gently and knowingly, and she reached her hands around to start playing with her child-self's pussy.

"Don't worry, Nel-chan," Nelliel said comfortingly as she softly brushed her fingertips across Nel's blossom, "Nelliel-chan and Itsygo-tama will take good care of you."

Ichigo had to say that he was surprised, and a little disturbed, by how quickly he took to fucking Nel. Unlike Yuzu or Karin or Ururu, who were at least in the process of maturing into young women, Nel – though more mature-looking than she used to be – was still clearly preteen in appearance. There was nothing "womanly" about her, and Ichigo wasn't sure how to feel about the fact that this was apparently only turning him on _more_.

Of course, it didn't really help that her ass was hands the down _the_ single tightest thing he had ever stuck his dick into. Or that she was making such freaking adorable sounds as her buxom, nude adult self played with her pussy, plunging her fingers in and out of her younger self's cute little flower.

Nel whimpered as she felt Ichigo thrust in and out of her, his member filling her anus completely. Her big, hazel eyes were brimming with tears, and her mouth was wide open as she yelped and moaned, showing off her quirkily cute lower canines.

Nelliel smiled when she saw Ichigo groan, tensing up briefly before relaxing as his seed shot out to fill little Nel's bum nearly to bursting. The small, cracked-skull-masked arrancar gasped as she felt Ichigo's sperm fill her. She looked a little confused at what was happening, even through her hypnosis.

She also had a satisfied expression on her face as she slid off of Ichigo's member, though, his semen spilling out from her ass. Looking up at her master, she smiled dreamily at him.

Picking up her child self by the waist, Nelliel raised Nel up and planted a deep, passionate kiss on her mouth. Little Nel Tu moaned into big, busty Nelliel's mouth, her childish pussy dampening with feminine juices.

Ichigo grinned as he watched the two different-age doppelgangers make out. Even if Nelliel was naturally being the more aggressive of the two, Nel was not exactly just lying there in her adult self's arms. The small, hazel-eyed verdette was playing with Nelliel's generous endowments in the obliviously rough and careless way that pretty much only a child could accomplish.

The various girls in Ichigo's harem were watching the show being put on with differing levels of enthusiasm. Some were enraptured with the way Nelliel was so passionately kissing her child self, who looked more like she was her daughter than anything else. Others were intrigued by how Nel was simultaneously both so clumsily and so deftly playing with her adult self's tits. Many were even outright masturbating to the spectacle.

Still others were completely disinterested in that, choosing instead to either masturbate to the sight of their master masturbating, or even simply fool around with each other out of boredom.

Nonetheless, Nel and Nelliel were having a wonderful time making out with one another. Nelliel had taken to cupping Nel's buttocks and inserting fingers into her abused anus, and Nel was pinching and twisting Nelliel's nipples.

* * *

While Nelliel and Nel were messing around with each other, and pretty much everyone else was either masturbating or having sex, the sand around them suddenly erupted.

Fireballs fell from the air, crashing all around Ichigo's seraglio. Under ordinary conditions, most of the harem members would have started freaking out, but in their hypnotized state they trusted in master's strength to keep them safe.

Not that their master even need to get involved, though, as Hiyori and Lisa immediately donned their hollow masks and drew their respective zanpakuto. The collective weight of their combined spiritual pressures was enough to compress the sand beneath their feet, pressing it down into a wide bowl shape of solid conglomerate.

Acting quickly, sensing another attack, Lisa jumped up and swung her katana to split a suddenly appearing lightning bolt in two, deflecting it far to either side and causing it to miss the group by a wide angle.

"**Oy, you bastards...! Or bitches!**" Hiyori shouted into the perpetual night air, hollow mask both distorting and amplifying her voice. "**I don't know who you think you are, but messing with us is sure as hell the _last fuckin'_ _thing_ you wanna do if you've got any brains in yer damn empty skulls!**"

With a low booming sound, two nearly identical figures appeared. They were clearly arrancar, that much was obvious from their partial masks, but they were also females, and fairly attractive at that.

"What is this nonsense?" said the one with blue trim, sleeves, and stockings, as well as slightly longer blue hair and a curled up whip dancing with sparks.

"Who are you fools, who behave so licentiously in the sacred domain of us hollows?" said the other one with shorter red hair and a sword wreathed in flames. She was dressed in an outfit matching that of her partner, save where it was red in the places where the other's was blue.

"**It's none of your business, really,**" Lisa responded coolly, shifting her stance and holding her katana at the ready. "**But if you want to join in, we'll be happy to take you,**" she offered even as she steadied her breathing and focused her energy.

The blue-haired one snorted.

"What fools would fly into battle wearing naught but their own skin?" she asked rhetorically, speaking in a condescending tone of voice.

"_**We fools,**_" replied Hiyori and Lisa, before leaping up and swinging their swords, knocking the two arrancar out of the air and into the sand. Great drifts of the reishi particles flew up into the air, obscuring the pair from view.

... at least, until the cloud of sand was parted by an arc of electricity which shot out and intercepted the two Vizards as they were falling back to the ground. That attack was deflected at the last minute, however, by a green-topped blur.

Mashiro, wearing her hollow mask, smoke rising from the sole of her raised foot, gave out a spirited cry.

"_**Mashiro Lightning Rod!**_" the verdette shouted happily, momentarily hanging in the air from the momentum of the attack she had blocked.

The eyes of the arrancar duo widened in shock, before they were forced to split up and dodge as Mashiro suddenly launched herself straight at them, still smoking foot aimed straight ahead.

"**_Mashiro Megaton Kick!_**" the bubbly vizard declared as she hit the ground, the force of her attack kicking the sand all around her up into a massive mushroom cloud.

"What kind of monster is that...?!" the red-haired one murmured to herself in shock. "Can we really beat people like this, Yin?" she asked her partner as they reunited with a simultaneous sonido, getting right next to Yin.

"We don't really have a choice, Yang..." Yin whispered. "If Bambietta-sama finds out about this, our heads will roll."

"_Bambietta?_" said a curious, low feminine voice from behind them. "You wouldn't happen to mean Bambietta _Basterbine_, would you?"

Turning around, Yin and Yang saw Yoruichi Shihoin standing behind them in the nude, a smirk on her face and both fists cocked back.

They flinched instinctively, immediately nodding in fear. They could tell that Yoruichi was _not_ someone they wanted to fight against.

Yoruichi smirked at this and let her fists fly, sending the pair flying towards Ichigo at mach speed.

Ichigo easily caught Yin and Yang in his arms. The pair got the wind knocked out of them by the sudden impact, and Ichigo let them fall limply to the sand.

"Thanks for dropping in," said the substitute shinigami wryly. He took out the gun with a casual flourish, then, and fired two shots.

One at Yin, and one at Yang.

The pair's eyes became cloudy, and they looked up at Ichigo with somewhat vacant expressions on their faces.

"Master..." whispered the blue-haired Yin, letting her whip fall to the ground uselessly.

"Master..." the red-haired Yang parroted, likewise dropping her sword onto the sand.

The twin arrancar got onto their knees, eyes locking hungrily onto Ichigo's throbbing member. They licked their lips, before looking up at Ichigo, apparently asking him for permission.

"Heh, go right ahead," Ichigo said, gesturing lazily towards his dick. "Drink your fill."

Yin and Yang smiled adoringly at him, and they crawled forward to start licking his shaft, one on either side. While they did that, Tatsuki got down on her knees before Ichigo and took his head into her mouth, even as Ryo and Chizuru played with her breasts from behind.

Ichigo groaned as the three girls serviced him, and he watched with much pleasure as Tatsuki's modest C-cup tits were molested by two of her classmates.

Glancing over at Yoruichi, he noticed an antsy look on the woman's face.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"One of the Vandenreich still live," the woman said simply. "And a Stern Ritter, at that. Letter 'E', Bambietta Basterbine."

It took Ichigo a second to connect that name to a face, but once he did could not help but smirk, getting a pretty good idea of Yoruichi's intentions.

"Think you can drag her here just on your own?" he asked her.

Yoruichi smirked playfully.

"What, do you think I _can't?_"

Ichigo shook his head amusedly. "Okay, then. Just try not to damage the merchandise too badly, alright?"

"Got it, boss," Yoruichi said, snapping off a teasing salute and causing Ichigo to roll his eyes. She then disappeared with a flash of shunpo.

Ichigo shook his head, before shivering all over as he came into Tatsuki's mouth. Shifting his position, he then addressed Yin.

"Hey, you," he said to the electrokinetic, blue-haired arrancar. "Would you mind getting up and bending over for me?"

"Of course, master," Yin said obediently, doing precisely as he said.

Ichigo appraised the view this gave him, with the arrancar's criminally short skirt. He smirked, his dick twitching eagerly. Now he turned to Yang, speaking again.

"And, you," he addressed the redhead. "Be a doll and lift up your friend's skirt, won't you?"

Yang bowed low. "Of course, master," she said, before doing exactly what he had just asked her.

Ichigo leered at the sight of Yin's naked bottom, drinking in the sight of that round, firm ass and that tight, sopping wet pussy.

"She looks pretty wet," he mused dryly, eyes gleaming mischievously. "Why don't you help her out, and lick that up?"

Yang smiled. "Gladly, my liege." She got down and put her face up to her sister's pussy, and she began greedily lapping up the nectar. Her tongue parted Yin's lips, slipping in to explore her fleshy pink folds.

Yin whimpered under these ministrations, panting. She looked obviously horny, and Ichigo liked that look on her very much.

"Hot," he said, before moving to in front of the girl. His massive, throbbing cock slapped her hard on the cheek when he turned to face her, reddening her _hierro_ with a splotchy silhouette of Ichigo's manhood in profile.

Yin moaned lewdly, aroused by this contact.

Ichigo grunted, pleased by the sound, and by the feel of her skin against her cock. It was soft and smooth, but also relatively solid underneath. Even a low-ranking arrancar like her was still pretty sturdily built.

"Good girl," he said, pressing the tip of his dick against her lips. "That's a good hollow bitch." Her mouth opened a little, then a lot, to accommodate the huge erection. "You are my bitch," Ichigo grunted, pushing his manhood into her mouth. "You are my dirty, shameless little bitch."

The lightning user moaned delightedly at this verbal abuse, and also the taste of her master's penis. She tilted her head back, allowing him to put the full length in. She deepthroated his throbbing, meaty cock, running her tongue zealously all over the base of his shaft.

"Yeah, suck me off, bitch," Ichigo groaned, feeling this, and feeling pleased with Yin's performance. "That's a good bitch. Just shut up and do what I say, and maybe I'll give you some of my milk."

Yin moaned against his shaft, looking and sounding distinctly excited at the mere thought of this.

Meanwhile, a few feet away, Tatsuki was licking her lips, staring hungrily at her master's posterior. Or at least, what she could see of it through his robes.

"It's such a shame, isn't it?" she mused quietly to Ryo and Chizuru. She was kissing the former on the lips and kneading her buttocks, while the latter was nibbling on the former's ears and womanhandling the former's modest boobs.

"Ahh... what is, Mistress Tatsuki...?" whimpered Ryo, redfaced and panting heavily. A thick trail of saliva was connecting hers and Tatsuki's mouths, their kiss broken only briefly for Miss Arisawa to speak.

As Tatsuki, out of the girls in the harem, went back with Ichigo the longest, and was one of his relatively earlier acquisitions, the martial artist enjoyed a generous degree of respect and adoration for her fellow concubines. Indeed, by the reckoning of some, she was just below Orihime and Rukia, and at the same level as Karin and Ururu (and Yuzu) who were some of his first conquests (or very first, in Karin's case).

"That master wears those clothes," moaned Tatsuki in answer to Ryo's question. "It's a tragedy to conceal a body like his, don't you think?"

Ryo nodded in understanding, smiling and purring as she cupped Tatsuki's gloriously toned buttocks.

"_Yessss_," she hissed, feeling Chizuru pinch her nipples.

"Mm, oh, _definitely_," chimed in the redheaded libertine herself, smiling as she took a brief break from sucking on Ryo's poor, abused earlobe. "He should be flaunting what he's got under those robes. Nothing _there_ to be ashamed of."

She licked her lips and hummed, imagining the chiseled, muscular body of their master and love.

"He doesn't need them," agreed Ryo, deferring automatically and gladly to the opinions of Tatsuki and Chizuru. The latter was on a level very close to Tatsuki's, because of how early she was gotten by Ichigo, right along with Mahana, Nozomi, Senna, and Matsumoto.

"Right," purred Tatsuki, enjoying the sensation of Ryo worshipfully fondling her martial artist ass. "We should help him out of those clothes."

"We'd be doing everyone a service," chimed in Chizuru lewdly, grinding her pelvis against Tatsuki's hands and Ryo's butt, humping them shamelessly and enthusiastically.

"We would, wouldn't we?" said Ryo weakly, mewling as she nodded, juices leaking from her womanhood with a fast increasing intensity, reaching its zenith right before she came explosively, dousing her thighs with strong-smelling nectar. "AHHHH! YESSS!" she screamed ecstatically. "God, _yes!_"

"Let's just rip 'em right off," suggested Chizuru, the energy of her spooning building up to a fever pitch. "Tear them off that gorgeous, sexy body!" She was gasping, head swinging from side to side on her shoulders as she felt the energy building up in her gut. "GOD!" she howled, coming all over Tatsuki's fingers and Ryo's ass. "HE DOESN'T NEED THEM! FUCK!" she wailed. "I want to see that body! I want to lick every inch of it!" she cried.

"Yesssss," Tatsuki hissed, and she joined the other two in orgasm. "Let's do it... Ahhhn! I'm coming just thinking about it...!" she yelped, moaning helplessly as she came.

And so those three decided to tear off Ichigo's shihakusho. After all, almost all of them were already completely nude, and even those who weren't were close enough. Even Kon, in Ichigo's gigai, had gotten into the spirit of things and cast off his clothes as he attended to the needs of several of the more neglected girl's in Ichigo's harem – and with how many there were, giving an equal amount of fucking to all of them was nearly a logistical nightmare.

...though the perverted mod soul just saw that as a _challenge_.

And so Tatsuki and Ryo tore the last of Ichigo's shihakusho to shreds while Chizuru massaged his ass. Yin lost control and came into her partner Yang's mouth, moaning lustfully as she did so. Ichigo, in turn, came inside her mouth, pouring his milk into her belly to feed the greedily slurping arrancar.

Pulling out of Yin's mouth, causing the bluenette to moan in disappointment, Ichigo moved to take Yang from behind, even as the redhead continued to eat out her partner.

Meanwhile, as Ichigo proceeded to tease Yang's anus with the tip of his penis, Orihime stepped forward and looked down at the doubled over Yin. A serene, almost Unohana-esque smile was upon the auburn-haired beauty's face before she turned around and purposefully backed up into Yin.

Tatsuki and Chizuru, seeing their mistress grinding her ass into the arrancar's face, stepped forward and started attending to her breasts using both their hands and mouths. Ryo, on the other hand, went down on Orihime and started eating out the buxom "princess", using her tongue to explore every inch of her mistress's pussy.

Ichigo, smirking as he watched how Orihime was playing with Yin, decided to stop torturing Yang and finally thrust his length into her ass, causing the redhead to moan happily. The touch of his member against her anus had made her want him inside her so badly that every second he didn't penetrate her was almost physically painful, and she had been begging desperately for him to fuck her ass.

And Ichigo was finally ready to oblige her. He held almost nothing back as he pumped furiously in and out of the arrancar's ass, violently reaming her anus and causing her to moan "Master!" loudly and longingly.

Eventually, Ichigo came inside Yang's ass, his semen pouring into all the tears in her anus, causing her to whimper and moan while she came as well.

That was when a certain voluptuous, dark-skinned _someone_ chose to blur into sight, appearing with a cocky grin on her face. One hand was pressed against her hip, which was cocked sexily to one side, and the other held the former shinigami captain's target.

Ichigo, pulling out of Yang, smirked at the sight of Yoruichi carrying a nude, bakudo-bound Bambietta slung haphazardly over her shoulder.

"S'up?" said the ex-Onmitsukido commander, golden eyes twinkling mischievously as they were cast over the various on-going proceedings. "You miss me?"

"Not at all," said Ichigo wryly.

Yoruichi laughed, throwing her head back as the uproarious guffaws tore from those plump, kissable lips. "You're lucky you're such a damn good lay, Ichigo, or else I might take offense to that sort of talk."

Ichigo chuckled, himself, before noticing something else about the state of Miss Shihoin's prisoner.

He cocked an eyebrow when he saw the two large, menacingly studded black dildos were sticking out of Bambietta's ass and pussy, the futilely struggling quincy girl's face colored a bright, nigh-fluorescent pink. They were clearly tearing the lass's holes right the fuck up, though their girth was nonetheless visibly less than that of Ichigo's own manhood.

"Where in the world were you keeping _those?_" he asked Yoruichi curiously, eliciting a sly smirk from the woman in question.

"Where do you think?" she purred, dropping Bambietta, who was bound shibari style with glowing ropes of kido, onto the sand at Ichigo's feet.

Glancing down at the dildos which – again – while large and intimidating, were nonetheless still smaller than his dick, Ichigo shrugged.

"Up your ass?" he guessed.

"Half right," Yoruichi said with a smirk and a wink, before bending down and slowly, teasingly pulling the dildos out of Bambietta.

That was about when Ichigo noticed that the quincy girl also had a ball gag in her mouth silencing her, which explained the absence of vocal protests of this treatment from Bambietta. He then looked to her ass and pussy, which looked sore and stretched out from the dildos.

He recalled the things that Bambietta and her fellow Sternritter did to the Seireitei, in the past, and to his friends in the Gotei 13. While he had not exactly been a good personal friend of everyone who had been killed in that attempted coup of, well, _existence_, Ichigo had nonetheless been affected by it in his own way. And many of those relatively few people whom he _did _know in Soul Society _were _badly affected by the casualties of the war.

The quincies of the Vandenreich, and their leader in particular, had done nothing to endear themselves to Ichigo. If anything, they had done everything in their power to make him want them dead. Ichigo might not have been particularly inclined to holding grudges after the fact, but that didn't mean he had no bad feelings towards the Sternritters.

So, when knelt down over Bambiette, lining himself up with her already visibly sore and abused cunt, and saw the fear in her eyes... well, he relished it.

"I don't like you," he said quietly, glowering down at the quincy. "But at least you've got a halfway decent body. And who knows? Maybe you'll even enjoy this."

Grabbing her hips tight, drinking in the horrified way Bambietta's eyes stared up at him, Ichigo slammed himself into her.

The former Stern Ritter let out a gasp that was audible even through the ball gag in her mouth. She'd thought the dildos had been stretching her out, but as Ichigo massive cock plunged into her pussy, she realized that those dildos were nothing compared to the real deal. At least, in Ichigo's case.

She could not help the blush that came onto her face as the substitute soul reaper so callously fucked her, not bothering with any manner of pretext or foreplay. Nor could she help the pleasurable shiver that ran up her spine as she felt his dick bump up against her cervix as he drilled her cunt.

Ichigo was having a good deal of fun as he fucked Bambietta. As one of the Stern Ritter, he knew the girl had no doubt killed a number of shinigami, so he was not bothering with making this fun for her. He wasn't having sex with her. Her was _raping_ her. Maybe he was being a bit cruel, punishing the girl for simply following orders, but he could not help but feel the need to put her in her place.

And so he fucked her, roughly, violently stretching out her cunt. He did not bother to pull out when he came, instead filling her pussy with his seed. And he made sure to come inside her multiple times, raping Bambietta's pussy until she was visibly to weak to stand.

Ichigo sighed in satisfaction as he came in Bambietta's one last time. The girl had stopped protesting a while ago. In fact, she had not been capable of any kind of vocalization more eloquent than a whimper or moan...

Turning Bambietta over so that he could see her face, Ichigo looked into the former Stern Ritter's eyes and saw that they were completely empty. There was no sign of any sort of intelligence behind her dark orbs, and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth as she panted weakly.

Her body was covered in sweat, and her fair skin was deeply flushed. Bambietta did not do anything as Ichigo looked down at her. She simply lay there, panting and shivering.

"Heheh," Ichigo chuckled somewhat darkly. "Looks like all that was a bit too much for her..." he mused.

Yoruichi, who had been sitting on the sidelines and watching in amusement as he raped the quincy girl, nodded slowly. There was a wicked smirk on her face, and she was reclining lazily in the sand, uncaring of the reishi particles that got into her nether regions as she lounged about completely naked.

"Yeah, I guess she just didn't have what takes to handle your fucking," the dark skinned, golden eyed ex-shinigami said in a distinctly cheery tone. "There probably isn't anything left of her mind..." she continued, now speaking huskily. "Now she's nothing more than a receptacle for your semen."

Several of the hypnotized girls on the sidelines got somewhat jealous looks on their faces at this statement. Ichigo just laughed it off, though.

"You think so?" he said. "Well, that's nice. It's definitely the kind of fate that someone like her deserves..." he remarked in good humor, causing Yoruichi to chuckle.

"My, my," said she, "What a ruthless man you've become... It's really turning me on."

There was a virtually unanimous chorus of agreement from the peanut gallery, at this statement, and Ichigo grinned.

"Heh, maybe I should fuck some of you girls, next..." he mused. "I know you've certainly been waiting long enough."

But even as he said this, a thought entered his mind. Idly, recalling something he had noticed earlier, Ichigo took out the hypno-gun and examined it. An idea had popped into his head, and now he was curious.

He looked the gun over, briefly, searching for that button he had just remembered...

_There!_

Just as he recalled from one of his prior examinations of the weapon, he noticed a button labeled _materialize zanpakuto spirits_. It had seemed an oddly specific setting, but then Urhahara's inventions **did** usually emphasize the _mad_ in "mad scientist."

And, feeling just curious enough to try it out, Ichigo lifted the gun up and pressed the button.

"Hey, Matsumoto, Rukia," he called out, "Do you two mind stepping forward? There's actually something I wanna test, first..."

The two beamed at him.

"Of course, master/Ichigo-sama," they cooed, moving to the front of the crowd.

Ichigo smirked, seeing there naked bodies. Pressing the button, he took aim at them. The two smiled patiently, trusting him completely even as he pulled the trigger and shot them with the hypno-gun.

Red energy washed over their bodies. Their reiatsu, well, _hiccuped_, for lack of a better term, and there was a flash of light.

A second later, Haineko and Sode no Shirayuki were standing apart from their mistresses. The former was just as voluptuous as Ichigo would have thought, and the latter looked so otherworldly and graceful in her snow white kimono. Both of the spirits were beautiful.

Ichigo smirked.

"Yo," he said, greeting the two with a wave. He expected them to react like any of the other girls had after getting shot, call him master, maybe, or go all wild over his junk.

But they didn't.

They _glared_ at him.

"How dare brainwash you Rukia!" Sode no Shirayuki snarled icily, eyes gleaming darkly as snow started to appear and whirl around her.

"You fucker!" Haineko growled ferally, "Just because my master's a lazy, irresponsible, unreliable airhead doesn't mean I'll let you just make her your slave!"

Haineko's ears were flattened against her head and her hackles were raised as she bared her teeth with a hiss, claws of ash forming on her finger tips.

Sode no Shirayuki, for her part, simply gracefully raised a hand, and the snow viciously flying in a vortex around her coalesced into the pure white sword which was called the most beautiful in all of Soul Society.

"You bastard..." said the former, her voice filled with loathing. "Don't think your tricks will work on us," she said warningly. "There's only one way to gain a zanpakuto's loyalty, you know..."

She then leaped up into the air and swung her claws, ashes flying forth in a wild pattern and kicking up the sand where it landed, Ichigo having narrowly dodged at the last second.

"... and we don't plan on losing to someone like you!" she yowled, landing back on the ground and immediately dashing aside to give her companion a clear shot.

"Irredeemable scum..." said Sode no Shirayuki lowly, elegantly tapping the tip of her sword into the ground at her feet in a certain pattern, leaving shining white marks where it touched. "Slit your belly and at least die with honor."

She then raised her sword in both hands, pointing it at Ichigo as she took a ready stance.

"_Next Dance:_" she whispered coldly, eyes shining with an unforgiving light. "_White Lotus._"

A massive blast of icy snow and reiryoku erupted forth from tip of the zanpakuto spirit's blade, flying straight towards Ichigo, turning everything it touched to ice.

Ichigo once again narrowly dodged, shivering a little bit since he was naked and that was _cold._ Lifting Zangetsu off his back, he decided he'd have to fight for real if he wanted to enslave those two.

All it took to end the fight was a single swing of Zangetsu. Nothing more. Ichigo didn't even need to use getsuga tensho, just the air pressure from the swipe of his blade was sufficient to break Haineko and Sode no Shirayuki.

The two sword spirits may have been strong, but Ichigo was on a whole other level from them.

Shirayuki scowled as she fell to her knees, seeing that her elegant kimono had been reduced to tatters and now covered basically nothing. She was indignant at being cut down so easily, but as she saw her senior Haineko collapse beside her as well, the fur shorn from her private areas, Sode no Shirayuki reluctantly realized that this was a fight they had been destined to lose.

She sighed, though. Ichigo had defeated them, mastered them. Their original masters already belonged to him in mind and body, and now they too were his. Not only their bodies, but their powers...

Looking up at Ichigo, who was standing over them, his face in shadow and his penis sticking up right in front of their mouths, Sode no Shirayuki and Haineko bowed their heads and submitted reluctantly to their new master.

Ichigo looked down at them, smirking.

"About time you two realized your place," he remarked. "Now you can join your mistresses in serving me!" He laughed. "But first, to break you girls in."

Haineko and Sode no Shiraki grimaced.

"Yes, _master_," they said, contempt audible in their voices.

Ichigo's smirk turned into a scowl. "I think you two need a lesson in respect," he said. "By the time I'm through with you girls, you won't _ever_ talk to me that way again."

He took a step forward, his expression becoming truly menacing.

"Haineko," Ichigo said firmly. "Get on your knees. Turn around. _Bend over._" His tone was severe and his words clipped, spoken in a manner that brooked nor argument nor disobedience.

Haineko, with a slight gulp, did as he said. She might not have liked it, but he was her new master. If he told her to jump, the only question she was to ask was "How high?"

It also probably helped that she _was_ a little horny from being cooped up in sword-form for so long...

Her eyes widened as that train of thought was cut short by Ichigo slamming his dick all the way into her hungrily burning pussy. He was certainly not wasting his time, here!

Haineko moaned in spite of herself, unable to help the pleasure that flooded her body as Ichigo drilled her pussy. His cock was incredible, and Haineko, despite usually preferring to be the top cat, so to speak, was quickly finding that she did not mind being bent over and fucked without preamble, at least as long as master was the one doing the fucking...

So lost in ecstasy was Haineko as she came, that she did not even realize that she had just called Ichigo "master", even if only in her head.

Still, she _was_ coming. Ichigo's dick was incredible, and it had pushed her over the edge almost faster than she could have believed was possible. She was already lost in euphoria, and he'd barely even needed to do anything to her!

Ichigo smirked, looking down at Haineko's juices, which were still dripping from her pussy even after he pulled out.

"Good girl," he said, petting Haineko's ass. "Have you learned your lesson?"

Haineko nodded, whimpering slightly at the absence of Ichigo's dick from her pussy. Ichigo noticed this, and decided that she at least deserved a reward for being so cooperative.

"Hey, Kon!" Ichigo hollered over to the mod soul, who had been in the process of rubbing one out between the breasts of an exhausted Nozomi. "Come over here and take care of Haineko. I've got to break in Shirayuki now."

"Sure thing, boss!" Kon said eagerly, immediately running over and starting to play with Haineko's tits, causing the catgirl spirit to moan happily.

Ichigo, meanwhile turned his attention to Sode no Shirayuki, who was glaring up at him defiantly. She was most certainly incredibly beautiful, with her fair skin and lithe form. Her breasts were nothing exceptional in terms of size, but their shape and proportion were flawless.

Glancing over to the harem, Ichigo decided to call over Rukia to help break in her stubborn zanpakuto.

Shirayuki hissed as she felt her mistress's hands cup her modest breasts and rub her nipples. Her breath came out in pants, visible mist condensing in the air when she exhaled. She then grimaced as she felt Ichigo spread her legs and stick his dick past the lips of her pussy.

Sode no Shirayuki's alabaster cheeks grew pink as Ichigo proceeded to pump himself in and out of her cunt, somewhat gently at first, but quickly growing in force and violence of tempo. She moaned and wailed as her former mistress lovingly caressed her breasts and playfully pinched and twisted her nipples while her new master plowed her cunt.

The three of them continued in this manner for several minutes, Sode no Shirayuki being much tougher to break down than Haineko. But she was not invulnerable. Slowly, little by little Ichigo and Rukia's passionate, rough, skillful ministrations chipped away at Sode no Shirayuki's armor, gradually thawing her out bit by bit.

Finally, after nearly half an hour of increasingly passionate intercourse, Sode no Shirayuki's defenses came crumbling down like the walls of Jericho, and she came.

"That's more like it..." Ichigo grunted as he felt Shirayuki's pussy clamp down on his cock, and he came in unto her, filling the spirit with his seed.

"Thank you... master... mistress..." Sode no Shirayuki moaned in between labored breaths, her skin slick with sweat and flushed brighly erubescent. She was trembling, but also visibly ecstatic, her tongue lolling out of her mouth and her eyes half-lidded.

Ichigo grinned, and finally he turned his attention to the rest of the girls.

* * *

Later, as Ichigo's girls were winding down from a nice, big orgy. The substitute soul reaper himself was sitting next to a cooing Mahane, whose boobs it seemed like half the girls in his harem were using as pillows.

Listening to the girls just breathing as they snoozed in one big, naked pile of sexy womanflesh (and Kon), and seeing their countless individual charm points and assets proudly on display in the Hueco Mundo moonlight, Ichigo smiled softly.

"Man, at this rate I'll need a hundred girls just to get this boner down," he said, somewhat incongruously with the set up. He looked down at his erection, which was as big, hardy, and horny as ever. "I mean, sure, I guess I could just do it with the ones I've got now until it finally softens, but they need their rest."

He looked over the large pile of sleeping bodies warmly. He could see that one or two of the hardier girls were still sensate, but they didn't look up to the kind of fucking it would require to take the edge off of this damnable libido. He didn't know if it was because of his sheer level of power or what, but it seemed like _nothing_ could sate his ravening loins for more than a few minutes.

It was crazy, but his dick felt like it had a mind of its own. And that mind was a greedy, perverted son of a bitch who wouldn't be satisfied, or so it seemed at this rate, until every single girl he knew was his own personal fuck-buddy.

And that was putting it nicely.

Ichigo shrugged. "Well," he mused, "I guess there _are_ plenty of pretty hot chicks in this place." The arrancar women seemed to be obsessed with wearing as little as possible, and Ichigo certainly didn't have anything against that philosophy.

Vanishing with shunpo, Ichigo set off in the direction of the ruined, decrepit shell of Las Noches. Without having to slow down to let the others keep up, it was a simple matter for Ichigo to quickly cover the distance to what had once been Aizen's seat of power.

In a few minutes, he stood atop the vast, cracked and crumbling central dome of the massive structure, in the same place where he'd had his final battle with Ulquiorra. Though some surviving arrancar still called this place home, they cared not for such mundane things as roof repairs, and so just left the damaged areas untouched.

Dropping down through the roof, Ichigo fell an incredible distance to the ground, kicking up a massive cloud of sand when he landed. It did not even vaguely hurt his knees, though, such was the durability of his spiritual body.

Looking around, Ichigo surveyed the largely barren interior, the artificial, ironic sunlight of Las Noches briefly burning his eyes before they adjusted. He did not see much of anything around, aside from assorted pieces of pointless architectural dick-waving. The structures within were in better shape than the exterior of the brobdignagian palace would have made one think, but they were still in obvious disrepair.

As his eyes swept the interior of the palace he saw two figures. One blonde, one with black hair and pigtails. The latter was dressed in a decidedly skimpy outfit, while the former was dressed relatively more conservatively. Both had mask remnants covering one of their eyes - the right one for the tomboyish blonde, and the left one for the pig-tailed slut.

Both of the arrancar were modestly endowed, with B or C-cup breasts, but they were still pretty attractive. Ichigo was pretty sure he recognized them as having been among those who had tried to fight against the Stern Ritter "J", Kirge Opie, the selfsame asshole who had used his last moments of life to trap Ichigo within the Precipice World long enough for things to go completely to hell in a hand basket over in Soul Society. For that alone, he supposed he had a small bit of respect for them.

Waving a hand, he called over to the two.

The visible, violet eye of Loly Aivirrne narrowed at the sight of the naked, orange-haired substitute soul reaper who had the gall to walk into the domain of the arrancar in just his birthday suit.

"Hey!" she snarled loudly, glaring at Ichigo and drawing her dagger zanpakuto. "What do you think you're doing here?!"

In an instant, Ichigo was behind Loly, a hand on her shoulder. The arrancar's eyes widened, shocked at how quickly he had closed the distance between them.

"F-fast!" she whispered, twisting her body in a desperate attempt to hit Ichigo with her dagger. He caught the blade between his index and middle fingers, however, and it did not so much as scratch him.

"Don't be so hasty," Ichigo said calmly, looking completely unperturbed by the fact that the girl had just tried to shank him. "I come in peace," he told her. "There's no need to fight."

"Don't give us that crap, _pervert!_" the green-eyed blonde Menoly Mallia snapped, charging up a cero in her fist and punching it at Ichigo's back.

The blast was intercepted, however, by a large cloud of ash emanating from the tip of Ichigo's Zangetsu.

"Growl," Ichigo said simply, calling on the powers of the conquered Haineko. The entire mass of Zangetsu's blade turned to ash, which billowed in massive drifts, blocking out the artificial sunlight and ripping apart the compacted surface of the ground within Las Noches.

Menoly, at ground zero of that devastating attack, fell to her knees, instantly defeated. Her clothes were completely shredded, and her body was littered with shallow cuts.

Loly's one visible eye widened at this, and she whimpered, realizing that she might have made an error of judgement in deciding to try attacking this guy.

"That's no good..." Ichigo said lowly, even as the ashes returned to the blade of the sword on his back. "Don't you to know anything about how to entertain a guest...?"

He then forcibly bent Loly over, flipping up the female arrancar's skirt.

"I think it's about time somebody taught you two some manners," Ichigo growled.

* * *

A/N: One of the only real changes I made here from the original, aside from some general ironing out of the connecting parts (as well as greatly expanding on some more weakly covered portions), was aging the child!Nel up a notch or two. In the original thing, the child half is the same apparent age as, well, the child Nel in the series. Which, in hindsight, was a little too far on the lolicon side even for someone as overall jaded as myself.

And considering all the OTHER things I have left in completely unchanged (like _holy crap_, that outright noncon I'd completely forgotten)... well, I think that just really says something. Namely that _yes_, even I have lines that I am hesitant to cross.

**Updated: **12-11-13

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	7. DAMMIT the Last Chapter Broke the Theme

**One Shot, One Kiss**

or

**The Erotic Adventures of Ichigo and his Hypno Gun**

A _Bleach_ smut-o-rama

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_so much rewriting in this chap_)

* * *

Loly's screams could be heard echoing for miles throughout Las Noches. They were high and shrill and filled with pain. Moreover, these screams were accompanied by the flaring a truly monstrous reiatsu, a spiritual pressure so massive that anything less than an adjuchas menos would be crushed into microscopic particles of reishi if it got within a mile of the source.

Loly screamed incoherently, wailing at the top of her lungs from the unimaginable pain. Ichigo Kurosaki's menacingly enormous cock was being rammed in and out of her poor ass with a level of speed and force usually reserved for actual swords in life or death combat. Even as an arrancar, the girl was being pushed to the very limit of her body's endurance, and Ichigo wasn't even going all out.

She would have been obliterated outright, if he had been.

But the pain was incredible. The pain, and the shame of being forced to submit like this.

"STOP!" she begged him. "STOP! PLEASE... IT HURTS...!"

Yet even as she cried out, she could feel the pain changing, becoming something else. She could feel her loins beginning to heat up as Ichigo reamed her ass, fucking her butt hard enough to pulverize reinforced concrete.

In spite of herself, Loly was starting to enjoy it as Ichigo continued to rape her ass.

She found herself to be enjoying this very much. Her screams were no longer ones of pain. They were of pleasure, of ecstasy as Ichigo pummeled her anus. She was loving it. She was loving it as Ichigo raped her asshole, shredding it to pieces with his terrifying cock.

By this point, some might argue that it wasn't even rape at this point. But Loly didn't care. Whatever you wanted to call this, she _adored _it.

"L-Loly...?" whimpered Menoly blearily. She sat up, shaking her head, which ached horribly. "Wha...?"

She stared in disbelief at the sight of Ichigo pounding her friend's behind. He was raping Loly. He was fucking Loly's ass and making her scream and wail so loud in her suffering and agony.

Menoly's eyes widened. "Loly...!" she gasped. Almost, she was about to scream. It horrified her, seeing what was happening to her friend.

She almost screamed.

But then she saw it. That glint in Loly's eyes. That slight quirk of her lip. The peculiar flush of her cheeks that she knew all too well as unrelated to anger or humiliation, having elicited this particular shade from her friend many times herself.

Menoly didn't actually look like she was in pain. She looked like she was _enjoying this_. And, now that Menoly realized this, suddenly the screams and moans were sounding a lot more delighted than dismayed or disgusted.

"She's... actually enjoying this...?" she whispered to herself, staring and blushing. She saw the nectar gushing from her friend's nether regions. She shivered, feeling her own pussy start to itch and moisten. "She's enjoying this..." she repeated, lowering a hand anxiously to her privates. "She's... actually enjoying it..."

She moaned, slipping a finger inside herself.

Ichigo grinned, noticing this out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, blondie," he called over to her.

Menoly looked up, and she saw a gleam of mischief in the ginger soul reaper's eyes.

"Wh-who," she stammered, cheeks bright red. "Me?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, you," he said. "Why don't you come over here and help your friend out? I think might like if you join in... " he added, "...and _I_ would like it if you swear complete loyalty to me. Believe me, I will make it worth your while." He leered suggestively at the blonde's naked figure. "So? What do you say?"

"...As you wish... master..." Menoly said, with only a little difficulty. While a part of her was still loyal to Aizen, it was only a small part. She had never been as zealous in her devotion to their former master as Loly had, and yet even Loly was clearly submitting herself to this man, no longer appearing to care about anything but the pleasure she was obviously getting.

Who was she to go against the flow?

Crawling over to where Ichigo was pounding Loly's ass, wincing slightly at the shallow cuts littering her skin, Menoly got underneath her friend and comrade.

Reaching up to pull back the two oval shaped flaps of cloth that wrapped up over the front of Loly's modestly sized breasts, Menoly bared the other girl's puffy, swollen nipples. She then took one of Loly's breasts into her mouth, gently nibbling at her nipple while kneading and caressing the other with one of her hands.

Menoly's free hand reached down to her friend's drenched pussy, which eagerly accepted her entire fist, which she rammed aggressively in and out of Loly's cunt, causing the girl's moans to reach a crescendo as she came all over Menoly's knuckles.

Ichigo smirked at this, grunting as he also came, filling Loly's anus with his semen. "Good girl," he said, not bothering to specify which one he was addressing.

He then pulled out of Loly and nudged the girl shaped puddle of sensual ecstasy aside.

"And now it's your turn," Ichigo said, smiling down at Miss Mallia. "Since you were so cooperative, I'll even let you pick how you want to do this."

Menoly's visible eye lit up at this, and she thought about it for a second. Menoly's first thought was that she wanted him in her pussy. But then she remembered the look of euphoria that had been on Loly's face, and she could not help but feel curious...

"... my ass..." she mumbled shyly, face red. "I want it in my ass..."

Ichigo smirked. "So you're that kind of woman, huh? Well, I'll be happy to oblige."

With that said, Menoly rolled over for her new master, getting down on her hands and knees and raising her ass to him. Ichigo smacked it appraisingly, eying how it jiggled in response to the impact.

"Nice," he said, cupping Menoly's buttocks and squeezing. "Very firm, excellent shape. You must really work out."

The tomboyish blonde arrancar blushed.

"N-not all that much..." she whispered bashfully at his praise, "...just enough to get by, really..."

She then gasped as she felt Ichigo clap his hands down onto her hips and abruptly slam his dick into her ass, causing her to scream hysterically as his member stretched out her anus. It hurt incredibly, and she could see why Loly had looked so pained at first. But as Ichigo continued pumping in and out of her, Menoly felt the pain gradually fade into pleasure.

Menoly moaned, pussy moist and burning as Ichigo reamed her ass. His cock was incredible, every inch of her that touched it lighting up with pleasure. She was in heaven as her master fucked her ass, and she could no longer imagine how she could have ever been so loyal to Aizen.

After all, _he_ never made her feel this way.

"I'm coming...!" she cried. "Master! Ichigo-sama... I'm coming...!"

Ichigo smirked. "So am I," he grunted. A second latter he shot his sperm into Menoly's anus with a delighted shiver, and he felt her body wracked with shudders as she came also. "Good girl," he said, patting her warmly on the ass.

Menoly moaned weakly, momentarily lost in euphoria.

Ichigo pulled out of her.

"Well, I think that should do for now," he said, causing the blonde tomboy beneath him to pout, and the pigtailed slut on the sidelines to whine. "It looks like I don't even need to hypnotize you two, now.." he commented, punctuating his remark by slapping Menoly's ass, causing the blonde to moan happily and Loly to scowl jealously.

Neither of the two commented on his hypnosis remark.

"Come on," Ichigo said to the two arrancar girls. "Let's go look for some of your comrades to recruit to our cause."

Loly immediately straight up at attention, saluting Ichigo. She was now naked, except for her skirt, and she appeared to have adapted very quickly to the idea of serving him.

"And what is our cause, master?" she asked him, not breaking out of her salute, though her modest breasts jiggled a little as she spoke.

Ichigo smirked.

"To enslave and fuck as many good-looking girls as we can get our hands on," he said suavely, perfectly confident in tone.

Menoly and Loly squeed at the way he spoke like a true leader, hearts in their respective visible eyes as they not-so-subtly started fangirling over their new master.

Ichigo chuckled at the sight of the two girls gushing over him so obviously. They were clearly the sort of people who _needed_ someone dominating them in order to be happy, and he was perfectly willing to be the one dominating them.

"So," he said, "Do you two know where we could find some cute girls for my harem?"

Menoly and Loly nodded, and immediately they said "Yes, master!"

* * *

"There she is," said Loly, pointing down at the purple haired, gothic lolita dressed arrancar who was their target. "The privaron espada Cirucci Sanderwicci... usually she's either here, or with that one bunny masked bitch."

"Don't forget that fraccion kid, Lilynette," Menoly commented. "She used to hang around with Cirucci almost all the time when she wasn't with Starkk..."

"Eh, whatever," Loly said dismissively. "The point is, we're here, and a cute girl is right before us. So, master," she said, turning to Ichigo, "Do you want us to help you with getting her to see the light?"

Ichigo chuckled inwardly at the way, the pigtailed arrancar worded that, but he still considered her question. Truth be told, while using the gun was quicker and less messy, there was something to be said for breaking in slaves the good old fashioned way...

But then, this one was a former espada, so she was probably a very big step above Loly or Menoly. While Ichigo had no doubts that he could defeat her in a fight and then fuck her into submission, who knew how much of a ruckus would be raised over the course of their hypothetical fight...?

"Well, master?" said Menoly, bringing Ichigo's thoughts back to the present.

"Nah," he said. "I think I'll do this one the easy way." Ichigo pulled out the gun, much to the confusion of Loly and Menoly.

"Eh?" said the former. "What is that? Some kind of laser weapon?"

"That's silly," retorted the latter. "Since when do shinigami use lasers?"

"And since when do they recruit human teenagers?" replied Loly. "Master is obviously an exception to _many_ rules."

She glanced down at his erect member, along with Menoly. Both arrancar licked their lips, worshipfully drinking in the sight of his glorious cock.

Ichigo chuckled. "You've got that right," he said. Then he depressed the trigger.

Cirucci looked looked up just in time to see the orb of crimson reiryoku coming straight for her. It impacted squarely in the center of her chest. The orb destabilized, and a red light washed over her body. Her eyes became dull and unfocused.

Ichigo jumped down in front of Cirucci, a smirk on his face.

"Yo," he said, getting the former espada's attention with his erect member and lackadaisical grin.

"Master..." she said, instinctively knowing that that was who he was. "Do you want me to service you?"

"Of course," Ichigo said with a hungry grin, lunging forward and knocking the purple haired privaron espada to the floor. He grabbed one of her breasts roughly through her dress, causing Cirucci to moan. "I want you to service me while I fuck you silly."

Cirucci smiled happily, her pussy growing wet from having Ichigo fondling her tits. Reaching down, she lifted up the front of her frilly skirt, exposing her moist, hot cunt.

"As you wish..." she said, thrusting her hips up towards Ichigo's crotch. "...master."

Smirking, Ichigo fiercely plunged himself into Cirucci's awaiting womanhood, causing her to widen her eyes and scream as his dick stretched out her insides.

"Ohhhhh! My body...!" she moaned as he fucked her. The pleasure was too incredible for her to bear. Despite her master's orders, her limbs were too weak, her mind too overwhelmed with the sensation of Ichigo fucking her that she could do nothing but pant and moan as he thrust violently in and out of her.

Ichigo could not help but laugh inwardly at how helpless Cirucci was beneath him, unable to even think as he fucked her. His dick was pumping in and out of her pussy with a lewd squelching noise as she unconsciously rocked her hips against his.

"What a slut," he remarked. "You are so pathetic."

Loly and Menoly, on the sidelines, were watching the spectacle with smirks on their faces even as they masturbated. Each of them imagining that _she_ was the one being fucked by master. Menoly was playing with her nipples, and Loly had at least three fingers up her ass.

Both were moaning and whimpering the words "_master... master..._" under their breath.

Ichigo slammed his hips furiously against Cirucci's pelvis. He fucked her at a breakneck pace. She was tight, like trying to thread a power cord through the eye of a needle, and she was hot and wet, incredibly so.

He came with a growl. Ichigo filled Cirucci's cunt with his seed, much to the girl's delight. There was so much of it. It was an incredible amount. She didn't think it was possible for so much to fit inside of her. She felt it filling her up, and she could not help but come immediately in turn.

Loly and Menoly also came soon after that.

Satisfied that Cirucci was sufficiently broken in, Ichigo pulled out of her.

"That was good," he said. "You're a good, tight bitch. And you make a damned good cock sleeve."

Cirucci moaned at this, mewling delightedly under his perversely abusive words.

"I am happy..." she whimpered. "It makes me so happy to hear you say that, master..." She shivered, aroused.

Ichigo smirked.

"Oy!" he called back up to where the two arrancar girls were. "Loly! Menoly! Get down here!"

They instantly leaped to their feet.

"Yes, master!" the two cried, before scrambling down from the high ground after him. Once they got there, they presented themselves obediently.

"What do you want, Ichigo-sama?" Loly asked him, leaning backwards and spreading her legs.

"Do you need to service you with our bodies, again?" inquired Menoly, bending over and wiggling her ass for Ichigo, looking suggestively over her shoulder at him.

Ichigo shook his head. "No, nothing like that," he said dismissively. Then he paused, thoughtful for a second, before belatedly adding, "...right now, at least. Maybe later."

The two arrancar squealed gleefully.

Ichigo, however, then turned his attention to Circucci. "Hey, you," he said, "Are you able to stand up?"

The violette blushed, but she nodded obediently. "Yes, I am, master."

"Then do that," Ichigo told her. "Get up. We're going hunting."

"Hunting...?" said Cirucci confusedly. "Hunting for what?"

Loly and Menoly had knowing looks on their faces.

"For more bitches," said the blonde. "Correct, Ichigo-sama?"

The substitute soul reaper nodded. "Yeah," he said.

Loly smirked. "Because you can never have too many bitches," she purred suggestively, sidling up to him suggestively.

Ichigo laughed, and gave her a sharp swat on the ass. She squealed delightedly at this.

"Let's go," he said, smirking at his three most recent trophies.

"As you wish, master," said Cirucci. Menoly nodded in agreement.

All together, they set off.

* * *

Ichigo, with Cirucci, Menoly, and Loly behind him, quickly tracked down three more arrancar women. And it was none other than the Tres Bestias, the three fraccion of the former espada Tier Harribel. Ichigo didn't sense the latter anywhere nearby, though, so he figured she was probably off doing her own thing.

Menoly and Loly sneered when they saw Franceska Mila Rose, Cyan Sung-Sun, and Emilou Apacci sitting around arguing with each other.

...Well, it was more Emilou and Franceska arguing while Cyan looked on smugly, but yeah.

"Heheh..." Loly chuckled wickedly, a vicious look in her eyes as she watched the Tres Bestias doing what they always did. "Those three... let's break them. I mean _seriously_ break them."

Menoly nodded in quiet agreement, glaring down at the trio of fraccion.

"They think they're so great..." the blonde muttered darkly, clenching her fists. "Always acting so smug just because they were the direct subordinates to the tercera espada... Please, master... put them in their place..."

Cirucci did not contribute anything to the conversation, not having any feelings on the matter one way or another.

Ichigo looked thoughtful, then he shrugged. "Only if they don't cooperate," he told Loly and Menoly trthfully. "I can tell you two don't like them, but I figure we might as well give them a chance to surrender peacefully."

Loly and Menoly pouted at this, and behind their backs they crossed their fingers, sincerely hoping that the three would resist so they would have a chance to help break them.

With a shunpo, Ichigo appeared in front of the Tres Bestias, causing them to startle and stare in disbelief.

With three low booms of sonido, Loly, Menoly, and Cirucci appeared behind him.

"What the hell?!" Apacci exclaimed at the sight of the naked substitute soul reaper and the three arrancar behind him, who were all in varying states of undress.

Mila Rose, beside Apacci, narrowed her eyes and got into a fighting stance. "Who are you?" she demanded firmly.

Sung-Sun, for her part, did not visibly react apart from a slight quirking of one of her eyebrows.

Ichigo, seeing that he had the trio's attention, laughed somewhat sheepishly.

"What," he said, "don't you guys recognize me?" he asked them. "It's me, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Sung-Sun smiled and stepped forward past her two tensed up comrades.

"I see..." she said slowly, eying Ichigo's naked form appraisingly. "...Tell me, Kurosaki-san, what brings you to this place in that state of dress, and among such... _disreputable_ company?" she added, giving Loly and Menoly in particular a distasteful look.

Ichigo smirked.

"These three?" he asked, pointing towards Menoly, Loly, and Cirucci. "They're my slaves, now."

"Oh? Ohohoho!" Sung-Sun laughed condescendingly at the trio. "So those weaklings have become your slaves? How fitting," she remarked imperiously.

"Yep," Ichigo said. "And you three are next."

Sung-Sun blinked.

"..._Pardon?_" she said, unable to immediately process the orange-haired teen's words.

Ichigo smirked. Unceremoniously, he whipped out the hypno-gun and shot Sung-Sun with it. The bolt of red reiatsu struck her head on, too fast for her to dodge so suddenly, and her eyes briefly rolled up into the back of her head.

Sung-Sun staggered momentarily, looking to have lost all strength, but she managed to regain her footing at the last moment. Looking up at Ichigo, her eyes dull and unfocused, Sung-Sun licked her lips.

"Master..." she whispered, glancing down hungrily at Ichigo's dick. "...Do you want me to service you?"

Apacci and Mila Rose's eyes widened when they heard their comrade say that.

"What in the world...?" the former murmured, unable to believe what she was seeing as Sung-Sun took Ichigo's member into one of her sleeves, caressing his abdomen with her other hand even as a distinct fapping noise came from within the sleeve covering Ichigo's cock.

"Since when could that guy do anything like that...?!" Mila Rose hissed, astonished and a just little bit scared at how Sung-Sun had been seemingly hypnotized.

"That isn't important," Ichigo said, grunting softly as Sung-Sun jerked him off within her sleeve. "What is important..." He held up the gun and pointed it at Mila Rose and Appaci. "...is that I can do the same to you, if you don't do what I say."

He then leered at them, a distinctly predatory grin on his face. "... For starters, how about you take off those clothes of yours?"

The two unhypnotized Bestias grit their teeth angrily. Reluctantly, knowing that Ichigo was far above their strength, Apacci and Mila Rose acquiesced. Without Sung-Sun's help, their only possible way of even having a ghost of a chance against Ichigo went right out the window.

At the very least, if they did as he said he might not feel the need to use that gun on them.

Ichigo's smirk widened as he saw the two fraccion slowly, begrudgingly strip off their clothes. Within a minute, they were as naked as he was. Seeing Mila Rose's delightful chocolate milk jugs, which were comparable to Matsumoto's, perfectly bare and jiggling freely alongside Apacci's modest creamy peaches, Ichigo came inside Sung-Sun's sleeve, covering the girl's hand and forearm with his seed.

"Good girls," he said, as Sung-Sun lifted her semen covered hand to her mouth and started greedily licking it clean. "You know your place without needing to be told. I like that in a woman."

He then grabbed Sung-Sun's head and slammed her mouth down on his cock, causing her to moan happily and suck lovingly on his member as he roughly fucked her mouth. He smirked darkly at the worried, fearful looks on the faces of the serpentine arrancar's comrades.

"Now," he said, "How about you two come over here and give your friend a hand?" He gestured to the length of his penis that was still sticking out of Sung-Sun's mouth.

The two arrancar grimaced.

Nodding slowly, reluctantly, Mila Rose went up to Ichigo and knelt down beside Sung-Sun. Looking resigned to her fate, if ever so slightly bitter, she started licking the side of his exposed length. Mila Rose lewdly ran her tongue up and down Ichigo's shaft while Sung-Sun sucked him off.

Apacci, however, refused to lower herself that far.

"No way in hell!" she snarled, drawing her twin chakram zanpakuto and starting to shout, "Thrust, Cier—!"

Before she could finish her release phrase, however, a disc-shaped blade zipped through the air on the end of a whip, knocking the rebellious arrancar's weapon from her hands.

While Ichigo came inside Sung-Sun's mouth from Mila Rose squeezing his balls, the hypnotized Cirucci, eyes narrowed yet empty, darted forward with sonido and pinned Apacci to the ground, mashing her goodly-sized breasts into Apacci's face. Loly and Menoy then pounced as well, roughly grabbing hold of Apacci's hips.

"Those defy master..." began Cirucci.

"...must be punished!" finished Menoly and Loly together.

Cirucci grabbed Apacci by the chin and forced the girl's mouth open. Sneering, she stuffed one of her nipples in past Apacci's lips.

"Suck it," she said with an eerily calm menace. "Or get a point-blank _cero_ to the chest." She made a fist with other hand, letting a sphere of ultra-dense spiritual energy manifest around it.

Whimpering fearfully, the fraccion did as she was told. And once she did, Cirucci let the cero dissipate and turned her attention to playing with the girl's breasts. She kneaded, sucked, bit, twisted, and tweaked the nicely modest endowments, paying special attention to the peaking nipples.

Apacci moaned against Cirucci's breasts, shamefully getting turned on by this treatment.

Loly, at the same time, was licking the fraccion's bare pussy, slurping up her juices. And Menoly was smirking and fisting Apacci's ass, tearing it up lewdly and ruthlessly. Apacci moaned even more at this treatment.

After ten minutes, she came. Her juices sprayed into Loly's mouth and all over her face. Smirking, Cirucci, Loly, and Menoly pulled away from Apacci to let her watch what was happening to her comrades.

"It's pointless to resist master," said Menoly.

"Yeah," concurred Loly. "Ichigo-sama is like a god. If he wants you, he will _have _you."

"You should feel honored that he deigns you worthy of his harem," added Cirucci.

Apacci blushed, panting weakly and watched her friends. Sung-Sun's robe was nearly gone. She was all but naked, Ichigo's thick semen dribbling liberally from her pussy. And Mila Rose was bent nearly double as Ichigo fucked her cooter doggy-style. The look on her face was one of pure bliss.

"Oh! Yes!" she wailed. "Come inside me, master! Fill me up with your seed!"

Ichigo grunted, and gave her a passionate smack on the ass. He gave one more thrust, groaning. Then he pulled out of Mila Rose and turned to face Apacci and her punishers.

The obstinate doe could see the semen dripping from her friend's pussy.

Smirking, Ichigo walked over to the four. "Good job, girls," he said to the three loyal love slaves. "It looks like you really broke her down."

He gave Circucci, Loly, and Menoly a pat on the head each. They squealed delightedly, cooing and looking up at their master adoringly.

Then Ichigo turned to Apacci.

"Hey," he said. "Will you be a _deer_ and join us, now? Or do I have to go _stag_ on your ass until you learn your lesson?"

Apacci frowned just the tiniest bit at the awful puns. But then her expression softened, and she sighed.

"Yes, master," she said weakly. "I've learned my lesson. I'll join you."

Ichigo smirked at the shameful expression on her face.

"Loly, Menoly, Cirucci," he said. "Help her up."

"As you wish, master," said Cirucci.

"Whatever you say, Ichigo-sama!" said Loly and Menoly.

The trio promptly helped Apacci to her feet. Then, once the girl had regained her balance, all present turned to face Ichigo. They stood rigidly at attention, surprisingly regimented for how loosely Aizen's army had been organized.

Almost, Ichigo imagined he could hear the song _Number_ _One_ in the back of his mind.

"Alright, you girls," he said. "Listen up. I'm going after your former mistress, and I'm going to bring her to our side. There might be a fight, and I don't want any of you getting in the way. So, I want you to go meet up with my other slaves and wait for me."

He grinned. "Play with them, if you want something to help pass the time. But you'll be safe and out of harm's way, over there."

They nodded in understanding.

"Where can we find them, master?" Cirucci asked him.

"Out the west gate," he said, gesturing in that direction. "They should be easy to find from there."

The girls nodded obediently, and turned to left. Before they could, however, Ichigo grabbed Loly and Menoly by the shoulders.

"Just so you know," Ichigo said to the two, "Orihime is your mistress. If you disobey anything she says, or hurt her in any way, you WILL be sorry. Understand?"

They gulped, looking a bit like something sour had just been shoved in their mouths. But they nodded nonetheless.

"Yes, master," they said.

Ichigo grinned. "Good. Now, go catch up with the others."

The two quickly bowed, before turning and following off after their fellows.

Ichigo turned in the other direction, vanishing in shun-po.

* * *

He found Harribel shortly. With her reiatsu, she was easy to track down. Luckily, she didn't notice him right away. She was in repose, not appearing to be doing much of anything in particular.

Ichigo had the element of surprise.

Smirking, he drew the hypno-gun and trained it at the espada's back. But something unexpected happened. Before he could pull the trigger, Harribel suddenly whipped around.

There was anger in her eyes, raw and cold.

"Destroy, Tiburón!" she shouted. Water enveloped her, as she unleashed the true form of her power. Snarling, she swung her arms, shooting intense jets of water at Ichigo.

He dodge narrowly, cursing and swearing.

"How _dare_ you do that to my fracciones," Harribel growled, glaring icily at the buck naked substitute shinigami. "And coming before me so crudely dressed."

She shot a massive wave at Ichigo.

Scowling faintly, the teen decided to stand his ground. He focused his reiatsu, and the water splashed harmlessly around him, pushed away from his body by the sheer force of his spiritual pressure.

"Hey," he muttered. "I saved you guys from the Vandenreich. I guess I can see why you're pissed, but if you'd hear me out..."

"I will not," Harribel snarled. "You have crossed a line, shinigami." Her eyes narrowed. "You must be punished."

Ichigo smirked. He almost swore he could hear the chorus in his head.

"That's funny," he remarked idly, eyes gleaming mischievously as he looked down at Harribel. "I was just about to say the same thing." He grinned darkly. "Masochists like you are the most fun to break in."

Harribel's glare intensified several-fold. "You come here, enslave my servants, and dare command _me_ to submit to your whims? No. Even if you have aided us in the past, I will not abase myself so readily."

Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu's hilt, still smirking.

"Alright then," he said. "You asked for it." Drawing his zanpakuto, he shifted effortlessly into a battle-ready stance. "I'm actually starting to like doing it like this. The fight is half the fun." He shook his head. "But either way, you'll be mine by the time we finish."

"I will _never _be yours, you _**degenerate**_."

Ichigo laughed viciously. "You're calling _me_ the degenerate?" he said wryly. "Look in the mirror, bitch. You're dressed like a complete slut."

Harribel snapped at that.

"_**CERO!**_" she roared furiously, pumping her full power into the attack.

Ichigo raised his sword, and he swung down. He cut effortlessly through the center of the attack.

Then it destabilized.

As sand flew up in an explosion on either side of Ichigo, kicked up by the destructive force of Harribel's cero, the substitute soul reaper focused on the core of his power.

"_Dance, Zangetsu_," he intoned, calling upon the powers of Sode no Shirayuki. His reiatsu changed subtly as his zanpakuto changed in color from black to white, becoming colder, more frigid.

Shifting his stance, he darted forward and swung, calling upon the powers of Rukia's zanpakuto as naturally as if he had been using it all his life.

"_First Dance, White Moon_."

A circle of white light appeared on the ground below Harribel, its radius wide enough to easily fit several people within it side by side. The former espada's eyes widened ever so slightly before she used sonido to get away from the circle.

She did so just in time, too, seeing as a moment later a massive pillar of ice manifested in the spot above the circle, stretching all the way to the heavens. Then it shattered.

"That was close..." Harribel murmured to herself, before swinging her large arm-blade about just in time to block a strike from Ichigo's now-white zanpakuto. "...but not close enough for you to beat me." Her broad, white, pata-like sword began to glow, before mist erupted from its edge with enough force to knock Ichigo back. "_Trident._"

She swung her blade twice more, firing two more shots of high-force mist. Ichigo dodged the first, but the second clipped him on his upper left arm, producing a thin, red line on his skin where it cut him.

Ichigo could not help grinning when he saw that Harribel had actually managed to draw first blood on him. Though he usually tried to deny it, Ichigo was someone who sincerely enjoyed a good fight on a certain level. He was no battle-crazed lunatic like Kenpachi, but he could appreciate a good match against a tough opponent.

"Heh, looks like this'll be fun..." Ichigo chuckled, before swinging his blade down. "_Next Dance,_" he said, snow and icy white reiryoku swirling at the tip of his sword. "_White Lotus._" Unlike Rukia, he didn't need any setup for this attack, being able to brute force it with his monstrously powerful reiatsu.

For a moment, it seemed like everything in front of him was whited out as the attack roared out from the tip of his blade.

"_Hierviendo,_" he scarcely heard Harribel murmur, and suddenly there was a deafening hissing sound as the snow turned to steam. He saw the woman's silhouette through the steam, and realized that she was not going down that easily.

Gritting his teeth, he held Zangetsu forth. "BANKAI!" he bellowed, his spiritual power exploding.

Black snow swirled around Ichigo's body in a fierce storm. A mixture of ash, soot, and snow, it danced and raged through the air all about him, an image akin to the wild, uncontrollable power of the Captain Commander's Ryujin Jakka.

"_Tensa Zangetsu... no Kaiyuki Nekomata!_" Ichigo said, proclaiming the name of the fusion bankai.

In either hand, he held a slender nodachi, both as long as he was tall, with wild-looking manji tsuba. One was completely white, the other completely black. The two swords were connected by a long gray chain that wrapped around Ichigo's arms and across his torso in an X-pattern.

"_New Dance, the First,_" Ichigo said, thrusting his black blade forward and causing the violent storm of black snow flying all about him to vanish all at once.

Narrowing her eyes, Harribel gathered yellow spiritual power in her blade and swung it, releasing a wide ranging cero that devastated everything in its path. But then Harribel felt a chill on her shoulder, and her instincts just barely let her dodge in time as a cluster of jagged black spikes of ice exploded in the air where she had been.

"_Black Blossom,_" said Ichigo, standing in the same place he had been prior to Harribel's cero, strange vein like markings briefly running all over his skin before vanishing. He then lowered the black blade and swinging the white one diagonally.

"_New Dance, the Second,_" he said, a blast of white energy rippling out in an the arc traced by the snow-white nodach. "_White Fang._"

The white crescent of reiryoku, reminiscent of Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho, flew through the air straight towards Harribel at a frightening speed. She scarcely managed to raise her blade in time to block it, and the attack still managed to dig into it quite a bit before dissipating.

Gritting her teeth, Harribel gathered water in the gill-shaped markings on her blade, before swinging and launching a rushing surge of water that carved away a great portion of the hardened ground within Las Noches and smashed through the walls of any nearby structures.

"_Cascada,_" she said simply, surveying the now-flooded battlefield.

She did not see Ichigo anywhere in sight, but that did not necessarily mean that her attack had been successful. And indeed, she was soon forced to narrowly dodge a pair of wild swings from Ichigo's dual nodachi, which sliced the ends of a few hairs from her head. She then had to lower her blade to block when Ichigo thrust both swords at her, biting once more into her weapon.

Ichigo smirked as his blades dug into Harribel's broad white pata.

"_New Dance, the thirteenth,_" he said. "_Empty Blade._"

The surface of Harribel's pata rippled where Ichigo's swords where stabbed into it, before it disintegrated completely, leaving her without a weapon. Her eyes widened at this, and she skipped back, bringing her hands together to charge a cero.

It was not to be, however, as Ichigo simply spread his blades apart, stabbing the white one into the air and the black one into the ground.

"_New Dance, the Last,_" he murmured, eyes seeming to glow as his reiatsu suddenly seemed to vanish from Harribel's perception. "_Frozen Heavens, Ashen Earth._"

Everything above Ichigo turned white. Everything beneath him, black. And everything in between turned a bright, bloody, crimson.

Harribel fell to her knees, beaten.

Ichigo grinned, and he walked to the once-proud espada, and looked down at her. She looked up into his and sighed sadly, defeated.

"I cannot beat you," whispered she, sounding resigned to her fate. "You are simply too powerful. You are stronger than I." She bowed her head, short amber tresses falling over her eyes. "Very well," she said. "I suppose that there is no choice left for me but to submit. I have no choice now but to become your sex slave."

"As if you ever had a choice in the matter to begin with," said Ichigo, laughing a little. "But yeah, you're right. You don't have a choice."

Harribel blushed. "You are strong," she said. "Nature dictates that I, the weaker, am your prey. So now I submit myself to you as the gazelle submits, in the end, to the lion."

She was silent for a moment.

"Do you wish for me to revert back?" she asked him, hesitantly. "I... understand that most men are put off by my mask, when my power is sealed..."

"Yeah, I like this form of yours better," said Ichigo with a shrug. "I want you to stay like this... minus that on thing on your right arm, at least. Would you mind getting rid of that?"

"As you wish, master," said Harribel obediently. The blade on her arm glowed yellow, before it disappeared, leaving a regular arm in its place. She stood up, then, and looked at him. "What is your next order, master?"

Ichigo smirked, drinking in the sight of Harribel's fine body. "Let's go back to my slaves," he said.

Harribel bowed low. "As you wish," she said once more.

They both left Las Noches, and traveled swiftly to to where Ichigo's other slaves, Orihime, and Kon should have been waiting. However, instead of his massive harem doing who knows what, they saw only an open garganta.

"Huh," said Ichigo. "Looks like Hat-and-clogs and old Goat-chin must have opened up a gate back home," Ichigo said. "I'll bet you anything that's where the others are."

"Do you think they will welcome me, master...?" inquired Harribel softly, shyly.

"Of course they will," replied Ichigo dismissively. "Chizuru will be over the moon, with that sexy body of yours. Now, let's go home."

"Yes, master," said Harribel demurely, blushing faintly at being called sexy.

Together, they jumped into the hole.

* * *

A/N: Man, this one took the most rewriting yet. So many parts that were done by Hamn8r that I had to improve and expand on. And in the end this still winds up as the shortest chapter yet, but it was a good place to stop, and I was just tired by this point.

Also, I find it interesting to ponder whether Ichigo isn't, in this fic, more of a villain protagonist than anything else... XDXDXD

**Updated: **12-13-13

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


End file.
